You're More Than Just A Villain
by Shipperandfanficer15
Summary: Takes place a week after Descendants 2. Ben and the VKs send an OC character named Hazel undercover to the Isle. In hopes that they can learn about Uma's whereabouts, and what her wicked plans are. On the Isle, Hazel runs into the infamous Harry Hook. Hazel tries to worm her way into the pirate crew, in hopes of getting information. Will she get more than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! **  
** I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS! **

* * *

** Chapter 1: After Dark**

**Hazel's POV:**

So here I am sitting under my favorite tree, minding my own business. When all of a sudden I get a text from the King himself. "Oh boy, this'll be good.", I say. I get a weird look from Jane as she passes by. I throw my head back and laugh manically, as she quickly passes by. I always get weird looks from everyone, even Ben, and Ben doesn't judge anyone. So that's definitely saying something. They don't particularly like my kind of crazy, but they're kinda stuck with me. So they have to deal with it. I glance at my phone. "Hazel, I would be extremely grateful if you could please stop by my office as soon as you can. It's extremely important, thank you.", Ben's text said. A smirk forms across my face. "It looks like Beasty Boy needs my help.", I say in a sing-song voice. My smirk transforms into a full blown grin. I quickly leap to my feet, and skip along towards His Majesty's office. I get more weird looks from everyone I pass. I scoff and roll my eyes. It's not my fault that everyone else here is so boring in comparison to me. You'd think that they would've gotten use to me by now. I reach Ben's office, and I politely yank the door wide open. Carlos jumps and lets out a yelp. It looks like I startled him. Whoops, lol. I quickly survey the room as I enter, slamming the door shut behind me. It looks like Ben invited the VKs to this lil meeting.

"Ever heard of, knocking?", Mal asks. I never pegged Mal as the, knocking 1st, type. "Now what's the fun in that?", I ask with a wide grin. Mal loudly sighs while face palming. "Anyway, I've asked you here for a very important reason.", Ben says. I nod along to his words. I kinda figured as much after reading his text. "We need your help with something, and you're one of the only people we can ask.", Evie says. Why DOES it have to be me? Why can't anyone else do 'help'? I mean, I know my skill set is pretty impressive, but they've never asked me for help before. "Awww, I'm so honored that I'm your only option.", I say. Jay sighs and rolls his eyes. The VKs have never really been big fans of me, but then again, no one really has. Unless someone happens to need something from me, then we're 'the bestest of friends'. "I assume you've heard what happened at the cotillion?", Ben asks. I scoff. I haven't been living in a cave, recently. Of course I've heard about it, it was even broadcasted on live tv. So I got to watch that train wreck from the comfort of my recliner with a bucket of popcorn. "Ya mean when Octopus Lady crashed the party? Then eventually went ape shit, and tried to murder everyone with her tentacles after she yeeted herself overboard?", I ask.

"Well, I wouldn't really say, 'murdered'. Shrimpy's mainly all talk at the end of the day.", Mal says. Hmmm, Shrimpy... I like it. "M, she can be really dangerous when she wants to be.", Evie says. Ahh, so that's what this is all about. They want me to help them with something, Uma related. Since she can apparently be, dangerous, they can't risk the lives of the 'important' people. So it's up to me to get the job done. "So, ya want me to help ya with something Octopus Lady related then?", I ask. I really need to help speed things along, this is really cutting into my down time. "Well yes. You see, none of us currently know where she is at the moment. If she's lurking somewhere in the ocean.", Ben starts. "Or if she went back to the isle to bust her pirate crew out.", Mal finishes for him. Well look at that, they're at THAT point in their relationship where they're finishing each other's sentences. I glance down at my nails, before looking back up at the couple. "How cute, you're already finishing each other's sentences. True love at it's finest. When's the wedding?", I ask in a light hearted voice. Ben's face turns bright red as Mal glances in every other direction but Ben's and mine. While Jay and Carlos snicker at my comment. A smirk graces my face once again. Well this is fun. "I-I, um, I-I d-don't.", Ben stutters. "ANYWAY. Um, we were hoping you would go undercover to the isle, and find out what Uma's planning.", Evie interrupts.

Ben quickly clears his throat. "Yes, um, we were wondering that.", Ben says. I giggle at how flustered he is. Ahhh, I love messing with people. "Aww, you're so cute when you're flustered.", I purr. Ben's face gets even redder, as Mal's face hardens into a glare. I start full blown laughing at this. "Oh lighten up, Sugar Plum. I'm just messing around.", I say as I light heartedly slap Mal's arm. Her glare intensifies. "So are you in or not?", she snaps. Oh, it looks like I've gotten under someone's skin. I smirk once again as I nonchalantly pick at my long ass fingernails. "Well,-", I start. "Heerree we go.", Jay mutters. I giggle at this. "What's in it for me, hmmm?", I ask. Mal rolls her eyes, the Jay and Carlos shake their heads, and Evie sighs. "Are you sure you're not secretly a VK?", Evie jokingly asks. My smirk widens. "I'm not anything in particular.", I reply. Why does it matter who my parents are or aren't? Why is everyone so obsessed with that? "You could just do it out of the kindness of your heart?", Carlos says. I immediately throw my head back and laugh uncontrollably. I have to grab Evie for support so I don't fall over. Wow, and I thought Carlos was really soft BEFORE he got a GF. I finally stop laughing, and let go of Evie. I straighten myself up, and smoothen down my clothes.

"Wow, Carlos. Jane's REALLY making you go soft.", I say. Carlos stiffens at the mention of his girlfriend. Oh, is that a sensitive topic? I'll make sure to remember that. "I'll tell you what, I'll help ya and do whatever you want me to do. IF-", I say. "Of course there's an 'IF'.", Mal grumbles. Ooooo, it looks like someone's moody. A face splitting grin yeets itself onto my face again. "If you change the rules so the school's dress code doesn't apply to me.", I say. Ben deeply sighs. Ben and I have had a lot of, differences in opinion, about what is and isn't 'school appropriate'. "The school has a dress code?", Carlos asks. "Yes, a very loose one. You can mainly wear whatever you want, as long as you're not showing any excessive skin.", Evie says. Of course the 'fashion icon' would know all about the school's retarded dress code. "Well that's stupid, I want to be able to wear whatever the fuck I want.", I state. "HEY! LANGUAGE!", Ben scolds. Ben and I also don't see eye to eye about what words are and aren't 'appropriate'. "We're not in school. I'll say whatever the FUCK I want to say. Oh, and that's another thing. I want to be able to say whatever I want during school hours", I say. Ben groans as he rubs his face. "I don't think that Fairy Godmother would approve those changes.", Ben says as he gives me a pleading look.

I giggle at this. He doesn't want to explain to Fairy Godmother why he's changing the rules for me. "Well you ARE the King. I'm sure she won't question your judgement.", I say with a smug face. "You're not going to back down from this, are you?", Ben grumbles. I'm assuming that's a rhetorical question. "Awww, you know me so well.", I coo. Mal puts her hand on Ben's shoulder. "You don't have to do this. We can just figure something else out.", Mal says. I roll my eyes. She acts like I'm asking for the wand or some shit. I just want to be able to wear what I want, and say what I want. Is that too much to ask for? "No, she's the only one that would be able to pull this off... It's a deal.", Ben says. A big ass grin forms on my face. I extend my hand out to shake on it. He wearily extends his hand as well. We shake hands, then I turn to leave. "I'll be back once I'm done changing.", I say. I saunter over to the door. "Meet us by the garage tonight after dark.", Jay says. I swing the door wide open, and quickly turn around. I salute the VK in question, then leave. Slamming the door shut behind me. I strut all the way from Ben's office, to my dorm room. I insert my key into the lock, and shove my door wide open. I step inside, shutting and locking the door behind me. I used to have a roommate at one point, but ya see, I don't really do roommates.

So she obviously had to go, and after that lil incident, Ben agreed that I can have my own dorm room. So I had the extra bed removed, and put some fun stuff in it's place. Since I have 2 closets, I get to put all my 'Auradon appropriate clothes' in 1 closet, and my fun clothes in the other. I glance down at what I'm wearing, then I skip over to the mirror. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like these clothes, but they're just not fun enough. Don't even get me started on my hair either! It's cute, but not fun enough. I'm in serious need of a makeover. My hair's a blonde to bright red reverse ombre. I remember how much I loved it at the time, but now it's old news. The makeup look I'm sporting today is all various shades of red. Which is cute, but not very colorful. Then there's the dress I'm wearing. 1st off, the thing's knee length. Insert eye roll emoji here. It's a solid red lace sleeve less dress with a thin red ribbon on the waist. It's embellished with small flowers. This dress would be perfect for a wedding, not a regular school day. The heels I'm currently wearing are red as well. If you couldn't tell, the theme here is red. So I'm wearing red strappy high heels, which again, are cute. Just not for the occasion. For some reason it's normal for everyone to dress this fancy. Except the VKs, they run around rocking leather and nobody bats an eye. Well, Evie and Mal used to wear leather. Evie wears more frilly things now, while Mal flip flops between frilly and edgy. I glance down at my outfit one last time, before quickly walking over to my fun clothes closet. I smirk as I throw the closet door open. I smirk before saying, "This'll be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! **  
** I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS! **

** Chapter 2: Sneaking Out**

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I dig through my closet for the perfect 'Isle' outfit. "Hmmm, should I pack a duffel bag or somethin'?", I ask myself as I tap my chin. Wouldn't it look suspicious if I was hauling a duffel bag 'round the Isle? I tilt my head as I examine a cropped t-shirt. Although, it's the Isle, everyone looks suspicious. I shove the shirt and some other clothes to the side. I can't just wear a t-shirt on my 1st day. I need a, STATEMENT piece. Somethin' that catches everyone's attention. After a few moments of shoving clothes to the side, my eyes land on the perfect outfit. A bright red cropped leather jacket, a leather purple cropped top that has spaghetti straps and a zipper down the front, and blue leather booty shorts. "This'll work nicely.", I say as a smirk forms on my face. I quickly rip a few hangers off of the rack, and toss them across the room. "Now for the shoes.", I say. I bend over to look at my shoe rack located at the bottom of my closet. I spot the perfect pair in no time. High heeled converse like shoes with a green tint to them. I yank them from the rack, and set them down in front of my dresser. Did I mention that I also have 2 dressers? 1 for my 'Auradon appropriate' stuff, and the other for my fun stuff. I close my closet door, then skip over to my dresser. I decide to pick out a purple lace bra, blue lace underwear, and some black thigh high fish nets for the Hell of it. "Ya know what they say, go big or go home.", I say in a sing song voice.

Now then, time to make my hair more, ME. I walk over to my bed, and toss my undies next to my clothes. I bounce over to the mirror, and take a slow calming breath. My blue eyes then slowly turn a glowing red color. Even my magic fits my aesthetic. I smirk at that thought. Oh, did I forget to mention that I have magic? Whoops, lol. It must've slipped my mind. My blonde to red reverse ombre is instantly replaced with a split hair reverse ombre. The left half of my hair now goes from blonde, to a royal blue, to a lime green. While the right half of my hair goes from blonde, to a deep red, to a cool toned purple. I sigh in relief. I've been itching to change my hair for months, but Ben practically BEGGED me not to. Saying 'how well it suited me'. I laugh at that. "Please, he was just worried that I'd change my hair to something even more 'crazier'.", I state. In the end I decided to be nice, and keep the red and blonde. It was oh so amusing to watch the King himself get down on his knees and beg. I snap my fingers, and the 'proper' clothes I was wearing a hot minute ago are in my 'Auradon appropriate' laundry basket. Another snap, and my fun clothes are hugging my body. I do a full body turn in front of my mirror. "Now THIS, is more like it.", I say. Now all that's left is my makeup. With another snap, my makeup is instantly replaced.

My eye shadow is a lime green to blue ombre, cause if ya couldn't tell, I tend to ombre colors. My lipstick is red on my top lip, and a red to purple, the main color being purple, on my bottom lip. I think I'll leave my magic on, which'll keep my eyes red as well. "I wonder if my magic'll work on the isle.", I question. The barrier 'round the isle blocks all NORMAL forms of magic, but what 'bout MY KIND of magic, hmm? My magic isn't like everyone else's, it's a lot more, CHAOTIC. I extend my left hand, and with a slight glow of my red eyes, my phone flies into my hand from across the room. "Hmmmm.", I hum while I flip my phone around in my hand. This boring old phone case has got to go. I mean, red glitter hearts is sooo expected, and sooo Auradon approved. Another snap, and my phone case is replaced. It's a red, purple, blue, and green case of course. With red, purple, blue, and green paint splatters all over it. With a few white hearts scattered on it. "Ahhh, PERFECT.", I sigh. Now that that's out of the way, how much more time do I have to kill? I whip my head towards one of my windows. "Urrgghh, of course it's still light outside.", I groan. I drag myself over to my bed, and fall into it. I'm gonna spare ya from all the BORING ideals of how I lounged around until it was time for me to meet the King and VKs. So, insert time skip here. ;)

** *Time Skip***

After it was FINALLY dark out, I kicked the door to my room open. I loud bang echoes through the hallway. "WOULD IT KILL YOU TO OPEN YOUR DOOR QUIETLY LIKE A NORMAL PERSON FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?!", I hear some girl yell from one of the rooms. "NORMAL IS WAY TOO, BORING!", I yell back as I lock and slam my door shut. Then while I'm stomping through the hallway towards the stairs I hear, "THAT'S IT! I'M REPORTING YOU TO FAIRY GODMOTHER!" I stop dead in my tracks as a smirk forms on my face. I quickly spin around and let out a maniacal laugh. "OH REALLY?! YA GONNA TELL ON ME ARE YA?! GO AHEAD, FEEL FREE, BUT REMEMBER, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!", I shout. I stand there for a moment, but no one retorts. "Hmp, pussy.", I snicker. I jump down the stairs, and a huge boom echoes through the building. "SERIOUSLY, HAZEL!?", a guy yells from the boys' side. If ya couldn't tell, I do this a lot. I don't really do, CURFEWS, or RULES. Curfews ARE rules, and RULES are just a string of words used to control and manipulate the people who are dumb enough to follow them. I casually waltz out the front door, and towards a certain black limo. Moments later, I spot the gang try to act 'normal', while loitering around a car in the middle of the night. Ya, definitely not suspicious at all.

They look pretty paranoid too, like they'll be caught or somethin'. I roll my eyes. They're not even the ones goin' to the Isle, I am. At the end of the day if shit hits the fan, they can always say I snuck away on my own. Everyone would believe them of course, it seems like the kind of thing I'd do. With the snap of my fingers, and a flash of red smoke, I appear in front of them. Everyone practically jumps 5 feet in the air, and Carlos lets out a girly scream. I let out a soft giggle. "JEEZ HAZEL! WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?!", Carlos whisper yells. I smirk then step closer to the startled boy. "Nope, but I couldn't resist.", I whisper back. I bop Carlos on the nose, and his face turns beet red. He quickly rubs his nose while looking annoyed. I step back to where I was. "If you're gone flirting with Carlos, we need to get moving.", Mal states while crossing her arms. Carlos becomes even more flustered at Mal's statement. Well, it looks like someone's still grumpy from earlier. I flash Mal a dazzling smile, and she scowls at me. "Oh please, she was NOT flirting with Carlos over here. Not when she could be flirting with me instead.", Jay states cockily. Evie jokingly rolls her eyes, while Ben lets out a chuckle. "She was too flirting with me!", Carlos objects while lightly shoving Jay. Jay tackles Carlos to the ground, then starts giving him a noogie.

"Why do you even care anyway?! Jane's your girlfriend!", Jay exclaims. "Guys-", Ben starts. "Why do YOU even care?! Aren't you planning on asking out Lonnie anyway?!", Carlos fires back. Aahh, I just LOVE causing chaos. "Guys!", Ben says while slightly raising his voice. The boys ignore Ben, and continue to roll around on the ground. "GUYS!", Mal finally shouts. Jay and Carlos freeze in place, and swivel their heads towards her. "You can 'fight' about this later. Right now, we have to sneak Psychopath over here through the barrier. BEFORE we end up getting caught.", Mal says. The boys slowly get up, and brush themselves off. "Psychopath, huh? I like it.", I say. "Of course you do.", Evie sighs. "Let's all just, get in the limo, please?", Ben timidly asks. I roll my eyes. Ben is WAAYYY too soft to be King. Mal must wear the pants in the relationship. I smirk at that thought. Ben, Mal, and Evie crawl into the back of the limo. The boys trail behind them. Before they can crawl in, Evie pops her head out. "Jay, you're driving.", Evie says. She retreats into the limo once more. "Yes!", Jay exclaims. "Awwwww, why does Jay always get to drive?!", Carlos whines. AWWWW. He almost sounds like a disappointed puppy. "Because I'm awesome, and I'm a better driver than you.", Jay smugly comments. He quickly hops in the front seat, while I stroll over to Carlos.

"Hey, maybe ya'll get ta drive on the way back.", I say in a soothing tone of tone. Carlos looks at me with hopeful puppy dog eyes. "You really think so?", Carlos asks. "Absolutely, sweetie. I'll personally make sure of it. Also, just so ya know, I WAS flirting with ya.", I whisper. Carlos gulps as I quickly press our foreheads together. "I-I-I h-have a g-girlfriend.", Carlos squeaks. I smile, and bump my nose against his. "And?", I challenge. Mal pops her head out of the van. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! OR SO HELP ME I WILL TIE YOU TO THE BACK OF THIS LIMO, AND DRAG YOUR ASS THE WHOLE WAY TO THE ISLE!", Mal scolds. I softly chuckle. I know she was talking ta me. I'm the only one she dislikes enough ta go all, VK, on. Well, I shouldn't say 'dislike'. She dislikes/hates Uma, while she's extremely, annoyed, by me. "W-we s-s-should g-go n-now.", Carlos stutters. I lean back, and he lets out a sigh of relief. "Sorry 'bout that, Pupper. Ya're just too cute ta resist.", I say. Carlos' face turns beet red again. I quickly kiss him on the nose, then slide into the back of the limo. Carlos' blush deepens even more, and even travels down to his neck. I plop in the empty seat next to Evie, which puts me in the perfect view of Mal. She shoots me a disapproving glare, so I give her one of my best smiles. I look out the still open limo door to see Carlos frozen in place.

Ben sighs, then scoots as, gracefully, as he can out of the limo. "Come on, Carlos.", Ben encouragingly says while guiding Carlos towards the limo. I let out a giggle. "You should really be ashamed of yourself. Carlos is happily in a relationship, and I can't believe that you're trying to ruin that.", Evie lectures. I roll my eyes. Ya, okie dokie, MOM. "I can.", Mal states. Ooooo, such a witty remark. "I'm not tryin' ta ruin anything. He could've very easily moved away if he wanted ta.", I reply. Mal lets out a strangled growl, while Evie rubs her temples. There's practically nothing I love more than driving people insane. Carlos slowly climbs into the limo, and sits next to Mal. I look at him, and we make eye contact. "Oh no you don't.", Mal says. She pushes Carlos over a seat, then lets Ben sit between them. I let out a maniacal laugh as Evie closes the door. "Aaahhh, I see what ya did there.", I say. "GOOD.", Mal immediately replies. OH, this car ride'll be fun. Jay starts the limo up, and drives off. Everyone, except me, looks at each other real nervously. I scoff then say, "Ya act like this is ya 1st time sneaking out. RELAX a lil.", I say. Mal slowly clenches her hands into fists, and Ben starts ta rub her back in attempts ta calm her down. "Well unlike YOU, sneaking out isn't exactly our favorite pastime.", Mal snaps.

Wow, I must REALLY get under her skin, LOL. Let's just see how mad I can really make her. "Maybe not, but it used ta be.", I reply. Evie stiffens next ta me, while Mal's deep breathing intensifies. The Vk's HATE it when ya bring up the kind of stuff they used ta do in the past. Which is why I do it every chance I get. "Settle down, M. She's not worth it.", Evie says. Mal turns her head away from Evie and me. Ben brings a hand up to Mal's face to stroke her cheek, she lets out a sigh and turns ta him. "Maybe putting you two together in such a closed space wasn't the best of ideas.", Ben jokes. He earns a smile from Mal. We reach the water, and Jay pushes the button. The golden bridge magics into view. "Yeah, maybe.", Mal softly replies. She leans in, and kisses Ben's cheek. I stifle an 'aw'. I wouldn't want ta ruin a good moment. Despite our, disagreements, I actually quite like Mal. I live for banter. Also despite our, differences, I quite like Ben as well. He's been doin' pretty good as King. Moments later, we're on the Isle. "Are we there yet?", I jokingly ask. Mal rolls her eyes as Evie giggles, while Ben and Carlos look amused. Evie opens the door, and one by one, we all step out. Jay hops out of the driver's seat ta join us. I spin 'round as I take in my surroundings. Dirty, dingy, torn down, and old. Yep, this be the Isle.

I face the VKs, and let out a satisfied sigh. "Home sweet home, for now.", I say in a sing song voice. They all look SOOOO serious right now, would it kill 'em ta lighten up a bit? "You remember the mission, right? The whole reason why we brought you here?", Ben ask. I roll my eyes at that. "Of course I remember. I'm not that far gone, yet.", I reply. Ben gives me a concerned look. Awww, he worried for me. Don't tell me he's had a change of heart now, it's a lil too late for that now. "That's debatable.", Mal says. I cover my hand over my mouth to stifle a cackle. Wouldn't want ta draw any, unwanted, attention now would we? "You have your phone with you right?", Carlos asks. I finally manage ta get my laughter under control. "I always have my phone with me.", I reply. He nods his head in response. "Good, text us updates.", Evie says. "If anything, and I mean ANYTHING at all, goes wrong, let us know.-", Ben starts. "And we'll be right here waiting to take you back home.", Jay finishes. I give 'em all a genuine, non crazy, smile. Which seems to surprise all of 'em. "Careful now, ya almost sound like ya all care about me or something.", I joke. They're the good guys, it's their JOB ta care. If they didn't 'ave ta, they wouldn't. I know that deep down, but for now, it doesn't hurt ta pretend that they care because we're friends. Not cause they're obligated ta.


	3. Chapter 3

** DISCLAIMER! **  
** I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS! **

* * *

** Chapter 3 : Harry Hook**

**Hazel's POV:**

A look of, PITY, flashes across the gang's faces. Hmmm, I think I can use this ta my advantage later on. "We DO care about you, Hazel.", Ben says. The Vks, vigorously, nod their heads in agreement. Of course they 'care' about me NOW, they have ta. I'm apparently, their ONLY hope at the moment. As soon this whole, undercover mission, is over and done with, they'll go back ta ignoring my very existence until necessary. "Even though we have our differences, you're still our friend.", Evie softly says. I roll my eyes, and chuckle. "I don't really do, FRIENDS.", I reply. Oh boi, here comes the pity looks again. They must think I'm 'lonely' and 'unhappy' deep down. Oh how wrong they are. "You might not consider us as friends, but we do.", Carlos says. He steps towards me, and embraces me in a hug. My eyes widen from shock, but I hug him back of course. I'm not one ta refuse a hug, especially if it's from a cute pupper like Carlos. "I'm sure ya do.", I murmur. I glide my hands up and down his back in a soothing motion. Carlos hugs me tighter after I say that. "As sweet as this all is, we have to go now.", Mal says. I sigh as Carlos lets go. "M's right, the longer we're here...", Evie trails off. "The more likely we'll be spotted.", Jay finishes for her. Ben nods in agreement, then opens the limo door. Mal and Evie crawl inside, and Carlos moves ta join them. I quickly grab his arm, then jerk him back towards me. He lets out a yelp, and I giggle. Jay hops into the driver's seat. "What do ya think ya're doin'?", I ask.

Carlos quickly looks around. I wonder if that's a nervous habit. "Umm, getting into the limo?", he replies. Although, it sounds more like a QUESTION. We'll have ta, work, on that. I softly smile at the boy. "Ya say that like it's a, question. Ya KNOW what ya're doing, so say IT. Don't ask ME.", I say. Carlos nods, then stands up straighter. "I'm getting into the limo.", Carlos states. My smile widens, and I let go of Carlos' arm. "There ya go! Now, ya wanna drive back, don't ya?", I ask. Carlos meekly nods his head. I sigh and roll my eyes. "LOOK, as cute as I find ya shy pupper personality, ya're gonna have to fix that. I'm not sayin' ta CHANGE who ya are, but ya need ta stand up for ya self when ya, want, somethin'.", I say. Carlos' eyes slightly widen, before he vigorously nods. I quirk my brow at him. He puffs his chest out before sayin', "Yes, I want to drive back." I slowly nod, then point ta the front of the limo. "Then march ya BUTT over there. Yank open the driver's door, and TELL 'athlete of the year' over there. TELL him that YA'RE DRIVING THE LIMO BACK TO AURADON. Stand ya ground.", I command. "Why are you trying to help me? What's in it for you?", Carlos questions. Fair question. I suppose this is a bit, out of character, for me. "Ya're 1 of the FEW people I actually like.", I reply. Carlos lets out a soft chuckle. "I thought you 'didn't do friends' .", Carlos retorts. I place my pointer finger to my lips, and flash him my signature smirk.

Jay pushes open the driver's door, and pops his head out. "Come on, Carlos!", Jay says. Then he closes the door once again. I nod my head in Jay's direction. The look on Carlos' face, is 1 of pure, DETERMINATION. Carlos marches over ta the driver's door, then yanks the thing open. Jay turns towards Carlos, then quirks his brow. "What are you doing? We don't have time for this.", Jay questions. Carlos puts his hands on his hips. "Trust me, we have time for this. Now, get out of the limo.", Carlos commands. Ooooo, determined Carlos is fun. Jay eyes widen at Carlos' tone of voice, then he puts his hands up in surrender. Jay slowly gets out of the limo. "Okay, what was so important that couldn't wait until we got back? That I also had to step out of the limo for?", Jay questions. Carlos takes a deep breathe, before sayin', "I'm driving us back to Auradon. Get in the back with the others, please." I roll my eyes. Of course he'd add, PLEASE, at the end of that. Carlos might as well be an AK at this point. A half smile forms across my face. He DOES make a great AK. What IS with everyone always referring ta others as, 'AK' or 'VK'? Why does all that stuff, matter? I doesn't. "Okay, fine. If you wanna drive us back so badly, go right ahead.", Jay sighs. "Yes!", Carlos exclaims, while Jay crawls into the back. Then he pops his head out a moment later as Carlos is getting into the front. "Hey, Carlos.", he says. Carlos turns back towards Jay. "Yeah, Jay?", he quips back. "Congrats on standing up for yourself.", Jay says.

"Thanks, Jay.", Carlos warmly replies. They both close their doors, and Carlos drives away. I watch them go. "He FINALLY did it.", I say. Hmmm. Now, where ta GO? I could either, waltz around until I ACCIDENTLY, bump inta a pirate. OR, I could crash at Mal's old place for the rest of the night, and seek them out, tomorrow. Decisions, DECISIONS. I stroll down the alley the gang dropped me off at, and end up a some sort of MARKET PLACE. It's of course deserted for the night. WAIT A SECOND. HERE I AM, AT THE ISLE. COMPLETELY UNSUPERVISED, IN A MARKET PLACE, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. "Oh, I think I'm gonna like it HERE.", I say in a sing song voice. I decide to take a leisurely stroll down the, market place. 'Accidently' knocking over booths and barrels. "I almost feel, BAD, for whoever has ta pick all this up in the mornin'.", I say. I reach the end of the market place, then turn back ta take in all the DAMAGE. The 'market place' is completely TRASHED. "My work here, is done. For NOW.", I say. I spin back around, and skip into the next alley. I skip down 3 alleys, before finally stoppin'. Is this place make up ENTIRELY out of alleys or somethin'? Ya'd think there'd be pirates left and right, looting everything, at this time of NIGHT. Man, Uma's gang is really, SLACKING. I hear someone's footsteps, ever so slowly, approaching me. I huff. It took them long enough. That better be a pirate comin' ta mug or kill me right now. The footsteps FINALLY come close enough, ta where I can just make out the shadow of someone. I WOULD use my magic ta see who it is, but my red eyes would absolutely GLOW.

They turned themselves off at, some point. I don't think it'd be very smart of me ta reveal my magic right off the back ANYWAY. "Well, well, well. Wha' do we hav' here?", a male scottish voice asks. My eyes slightly widen. If ya didn' know, I'm an absolute SUCKER, for accents. I hope he's cute, and a pirate. Then I could kill 2 people with 1 stone. "GOOD question.", I say. He steps even closer, and I'm barely able ta make him out with the SHITTY ASS street lights Auradon provided. Damn, he's TALL. He's also extremely good looking, and judging by his clothes, a PIRATE. Well isn't this just my LUCKY day. "Then answer it, lass.", he quips. He leans down a tad bit, ta get in my face. Mmmmm. I can't WAIT ta play with him. "What was the, QUESTION again?", I ask while flashing him 1 of my best smiles. He brings a hook ta my chin. Yep, DEFINITELY, a pirate. "Who are ya?", he questions. I giggle at this. I haven't had anyone ask me that in a, WHILE. He slightly quirks his brow at me. I grab his hook, and slowly lower it. "No one in, particular. The BETTER question is, who're ya?", I answer. I slowly take in his form, and make sure he notices it. He deeply chuckles, and steps back from me. " I AM Harry Hook, the son of Captain Hook.", he proudly says. I throw my head back and laugh, manically. What're the ODDS, that I run into Uma's 1st mate? Within the 1ST HOUR I get here, as well. He tilts his head while watching me. I really hope he's not tryin' ta figure me out, MANY have tried THAT. While NONE have succeeded.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I was just makin' me nightly rounds, checkin' ta make sure e'rythin' was in order. When I came 'cross this lass I've never seen 'round 'ere before. E'en in this dim lightin', ya could tell she was a looker. 'er laugh made 'er sound like a mad woman. She must be insane ta be wanderin' 'round 'ere this late at night. "What's so funny, lass?", I ask while wavin' me hook at 'er direction. "Anythin' and EVERYTHIN'.", she 'nswers. WHAT DOES THAT E'EN MEAN? "What're ya on 'bout?", I question 'hile I glare at 'er. Pretty or not, she could be a threat. A face splittin' grin forms on 'er pretty face. She takes a few steps towards me. I quickly blink back the suprise from me face. People 'round 'ere cower before me, they take steps 'way from me. 'specially 'ince 'Princess' Mal and 'er little friends left. We took all 'er ol' turf, 'nd we're the ones in control now. I smirk 'nd lean 'wards 'er. This must all be a show, she's tryin' not ta look weak in front of me. "I'M just, a lil GIDDY, that's all.", she says. Giddy 'bout what? Is this a trap?! I quickly jump back, 'nd surv'y all me surroundin's. I don' see or 'ear anyone else 'round. I 'ear 'er giggle, so I look back at 'er. "Well aren't ya a, TENSE, one?", she asks. I snort. She's just tryin' ta mess with me head. That's what she's on 'bout. Fine, if she wants ta play this game, who am I ta stop 'er? "'nd might I ask, what ya're so giddy 'bout, dearie?", I question. She tilts 'er head 'hile smilin' at me. She skips 'wards me, 'til we're inches 'part. "It's quite an, HONOR, ta meet ya. I've heard, so many WONDERFUL things, about ya.", she says in a melodic tone of voice.

Me eyes slightly widen. So, she's a fan, huh? I'm sure word 'pread 'bout Uma bein' MIA as of late. 'nd 'ince I'm Uma's 'irst mate, lead'rship automatically falls ta me. Maybe she 'ants ta charm 'er way into gettin' a good position on our crew. Or maybe, she just 'ants ta get on our good graces. I lean further, 'til me face is inches 'way from 'ers. "Pray tell, what might those wonderful thin's be?", I whisper. She softly bumps 'er nose 'gainst mine as she 'resses our foreheads toge'er. I audibly swallow. I can e'en feel me face heat up. Women don' frazzle me, e'er. So why is me 'eart poundin' out of me chest? Why is it gettin' 'arder ta breathe? She 'miles at me. "Just a, verbal list, of ya're ACCOMPLISHMENTS.", she whispers back. 'complishments? She must be talkin' 'bout all the wick'd thin's I've done. I 'mile back at 'er. "What 'bout ya? What're ya're 'complishments?", I ask. I doubt she 'as any, I would've 'eard 'bout 'er if she did. She bites 'er lip while sendin' me a lustful stare. "I have a, knack, for stealin', lyin', manipulatin', torturin', killin', and makin' people really UNCOMFORTABLE.", she whispers. I let out a quiet chuckle. 'er so called 'complishments 'ound like the basic descrip'n of e'eryone at the Isle. She's pro'ably exaggeratin' too, ta make 'erself 'ound wick'd. "So does e'eryone else in this place, lass.", I say as I step back. An o'erexaggerat'd look of 'urt graces 'er face. She 'laps 'er hand o'er 'er 'eart. "Hooky, are ya DOUBTIN' my abilities?", she gasps.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I can't WAIT ta, play, with him. 1ST things 1st though, I need ta get him ta take me back ta his ship. I would say HOUSE, but, if he's the son of 'Captain Hook', he's DEFINITELY livin' on a ship. I would crash at Mal's GRUNGY place, but I can't risk this cutie followin' me ta see where I 'live'. A wild smile slaps itself onta his pretty face. "How can I not doubt ya're 'bilities, love? I 'aven't seen ya in action yet.", he says. Mmmmm. OH, don't worry, ya'll see me in action REAL soon. I nod my head in the direction I came from. "Ya wanna see the, DAMAGE, I did ta the market place?", I ask. He rolls his eyes at me. "The market place is an absolute dump. What more could ya poss'bly 'ave done?", he questions. I turn back towards the, alley, I came from, and start skippin'. I hear him briskly walk ta catch up ta me. He falls in step next ta me. " 'ey, lass! Where're ya off ta now?", he asks me. I giggle. Do ya REALLY have ta ask? I thought it was, obvious. "Ta the market place of course. We can't have ya DOUBTIN' my abilities, can we?", I sweetly ask. We turn inta another alley. " 'nd why do ya care so 'uch 'bout what I think?", he asks. 'cause I need ya ta offer me a, position, on ya're CREW. I glance over at him, we make eye contact. I shoot him a wink, and direct my attention back towards the alley. "Why are ya so interested in me?", I question back. He chokes on air, while I SMUGLY smirk. "Who 'aid I was e'en interested in ya?", he fires back.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

She's a cocky one, 'ssumin' I'm inta 'er. Sure, I'd fuck 'er. I don' think there's a single man 'live that'd refuse 'er. That's just, 'atisfyin' an urge. That's diffe'ent from bein' actually in'erested in 'er. "Ya're askin' an awful LOT of questions, for someone who's not INTERESTED.", she says. I scoff as we 'urn inta ano'er alley. We should hit the market place af'er this. "Ya're a stranger that I've ne'er seen be'ore. Of 'ourse I'm gonna ask a lot of questions.", I state. 'specially 'ince if ya're as skilled as ya say ya are, ya might be of use ta us. Or at the 'ery least, of use ta my dick. "So, ya're CURIOUS about me?", she asks. I 'ought I made that pretty clear. We FINALLY reach the market place. Me mouth just 'bout drops ta the ground. The market place is in shambles. Barrels, booths, ya name it, e'erythin's lyin' on it's 'ide. "How'd ya e'en manage ta tip 'ome of these 'tands o'er?", I ask. She's so short 'nd tiny. She can' 'ave 'nough muscle 'ower ta do all this. Someone must've 'elped 'er. What's 'er game 'ere? "It's not that hard, actually.", she states. I narrow me eyes at 'er. Some of these stands 're pretty ol' and rickity, 'hich I can see 'er easily knockin' o'er. There's a 'ood 'mount of stands 'ere that 're screwed inta the ground 'cause people kept trashin' 'hem. "What 'bout the stands that 'ere screwed inta the ground?", I quip. I strut inta the trash 'eap that was once the market place, 'nd look 'round for the booths that 'ere 'rilled inta the dirt.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Ahhh. I see why he's SO, suspicious. He's wonderin' how a 'lil girl like me' could do all this, damage. Ya know, I didn't even have ta USE magic ta rip those booths out of the, ground. I happen, ta be stronger than I LOOK. He stops at a, particularly sturdy, lookin' booth. He kneels down ta EXAMINE it. "What about them?", I ask back. He lets out an, annoyed, growl. God, that made me, wet. Don't judge me, that growl sounded really, hot. I hops back up and turns ta face me. He motions for me ta walk over towards him. I smile as I slowly make my way over ta him. I make sure ta take my SWEET time as well. "How did ya manage ta rip 'hem from the ground?!", he snaps. Oooo, someone's a lil moody. LOL. Annoyed Harry might be even hotter than regular Harry. I wonder how hot mad Harry is. I shrug my shoulders. "I grabbed an end, and pulled.", I say. He deeply sighs, then slaps a hand over his face. He lets his hand fall, then hangs his hook on a loop thingy. Then he lungs for me. He grabs my jacket, and yanks me forward. He looks slightly surprised. Ah, he was expecting me ta flinch or put up a fight. I giggle. I'm not scared of him. His growl returns, and I get even WETTER. "DON' TEST ME, LASS. I'LL ONLY ASK YA THIS ONCE. WHO 'ELPED YA TRASH THIS DUMP?", he growls out. Ooooo. I wonder if he's this, dominate, durin' sex. I break eye contact with him, and let my gaze fall ta his lips. "I didn't NEED any, help. I did, all of this, all on my OWN.", I reply. He scoffs, then pushes me back. Or at least, he tries ta. My feet remain firmly in place. There's a lot of things I DON'T do, and STUMBLING backwards, is 1 of them. He quickly blinks back the surprised look on his face. "How did ya-?", he starts. I quickly shush him. His left eye twitches. I bust out laughing at this. It looks like the great Harry Hook is seconds away from snappin'.


	4. Chapter 4

** DISCLAIMER! **  
** I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS! **

* * *

** Chapter 4: I'd Never**

**Harry's POV:**

I'm two secon's 'way from snappin' this girl's pretty litt'e neck. NO ONE, especially a littl' girl like 'er, shushes meh. I 'AY WHAT I WANT, WHENE'ER I WANT. I slow'y take a deep breath in. I can' let 'er win in this dum' game of 'ers. How did she not e'en move an INCH when I pushed 'er back though? It's not like I was e'en goin' easy on 'er either. Gil 'ould've stumbl'd back a 'ew yards if that'd been h'm. Uma 'ould've block'd me attempt and 'ent meh flyin' back me self. "I'll only 'ell ya this once, littl' girl, shush meh 'gain, and I'll break all tha bones in yer body.", I darkly say. She wildly 'miles up at meh. 're ya fuckin' shittin' meh 'ight now? Tha 'lightest indic'tion o' fear, is all I ask. "I'd REALLY, like ta see ya try, Guyliner.", she taunts. I narrow me eyes at 'er as me nostrils 'lare up. 'as she 'eally no sense o' self pres'rvation? "What 'oes what I 'ut on me face 'ave ta do with anythin'?", I snap. She quickly backs 'way from meh, 'nd 'tarts walkin' down tha alleyway 'gain. 'here in Hades 'oes she 'hink she's goin'? She's 'ot gettin' 'way that eas'ly. I jog ta catch up ta 'er. She 'ooks up at meh, 'nd 'ives meh a side smirk. I roll meh eyes in annoyance. She knew I'd 'ollow 'er. "Ta answer yare question from, earlier, absolutely nothing.", she 'ays. WAIT, 'hich question? I asked 'bout ten o' 'em. " 'nd which question 'ight that be, girly?", I ask. She waits 'til we 'urn inta 'nother alley 'fore ans'erin'. "When ya asked me what wearin' guyliner had ta do with, anythin'", she 'ays.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

As FUN, as it is ta see his eye twitch and a random, vein, on his forehead pop out, I should probably tone it down a bit. I'm not AFRAID of him hurtin' me, if that's what ya're thinkin'. l love pain just as much, if not more, as the next masochist. I'm more, worried, about annoyin' him sooo much, ta the point where he doesn't want to be anywhere NEAR me. "Then why'd ya 'ring it up?", he asks. I giggle at this. Our stand in Captain sure is a, curious, one, and we ALL know curiosity gets us. "Cause I can.", I retort. He lets out an almost, amused, huff. Then we turn down ANOTHER mother fuckin' alleyway. I swear ta Hades, if we have ta go through 20 more alleyways just ta get ta his daddy's ship... "And cause I like how it looks on yare face.", I add. Not a lot of guys have the BALLS ta strut around with makeup on. ESPECIALLY in Auradon, man that place is borin'. I can feel a SMUG, confident, smirk yeet itself onta his face. So, he likes havin' his ego jacked off, huh? That's good ta know. "LOTS of women do.", he boasts. Jesus Christ, this'll be easier than I thought. I throw my head back, and have a good laugh. I do this while we're still walkin', I pride myself in bein' able ta multi task. "I don' DOUBT that. Eyeliner or no eyeliner, I'm sure ya make all the girls here DRIPPIN' wet ta their core.", I casually say. I quickly sneak a look at his facial expression, he's sportin' one of the most COCKIEST shit eatin' grins I've probably ever seen. HA, everythin's goin' PERFECTLY accordin' ta the plan.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Ugh. WHY'D SHE 'AVE TA SAY IT LIKE THAT? I can 'ready feel me dick startin' ta harden at the thought of this annoyin' BITCH drippin' wet for meh, on 'er knees, beggin' meh ta fuck 'er brains out. I 'eel me breath 'atch in me 'roat. I 'ope she can' see me boner 'rough me jeans. As if she can 'ead me thoughts, she 'urns 'round and 'tarts walkin' backwards. She looks meh up and down, point'dly eyeing me dick. Me steps 'lightly falter. I've 'eard MUCH more dirtier 'ords 'aid by numerous women. If 'hose 'ords had come from any other lass, I'd be 'ntrigued 'nd 'lightly 'roused. "What're ya lookin' at?", I snap at 'er. She bites 'er lip 'hile makin' it 'tremely 'bious that she's 'tarin' at me dick. It 'akes all me will 'ower not ta groan. "I thought it was pretty, OBVIOUS.", she 'ays. Oh it is. She 'as NO IDEA what she's gettin' 'erself inta. I 'mirk down at 'er. " 're ya really 'ure ya want ta play this game, littl' girl?", I growl. She 'mediately 'tops walkin', 'nd in a matt'r o' seconds we 'ere inches 'part 'gain. "ABSOLUTELY, Daddy.", she purrs. I pre cum 'ight there in me boxers. How'd she know I 'ave a daddy kink? 'ure, I 'alled 'er littl' girl a few times, 'ut I 'oubt that's the 'irst time some'ne 'as 'ade that 'mark 'wards 'er. She's clever, I'll 'ive 'er that. I 'as hopin' ta wait 'til I got 'er ta me ship ta fuck 'er brains out, 'ut I don' think I'll be able ta 'ait much long'r. I 'ook down at me jeans, 'er gaze 'ollows mine. I grab 'er 'rist, 'nd yank it 'wards me 'robbi' dick. She 'alms me dick, 'nd I 'inally let out that groan I 'as 'oldin' in. " 'ook what ya've done, littl' girl. Ya 'ade meh pre cum in me boxers. Now who's 'onna clean that up?", I growl.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Well would ya LOOK at that, I got him ta break earlier than I expected. Mmm, I win. I gasp as his pre cum moistens my hand. FUCK, he's so big. Oh, now THIS is gonna be fun. "Hmmm, well since it is YARE mess, ya should be the 1 ta clean it up.", I say. I slowly slide my hands up his pants, and onto his BELT. "Ya're the one who's 'aused this mess.", he groans. Yes, I certainly DID. I ever so SLOWLY, start ta undo his belt. I can feel his, frustration, bubblin' up ta the surface of his calm façade. I can' WAIT ta see his mask of pseudo confidence, crack, and crumble off. He's secretly a scared, INSECURE, lil boi. Most people are, and I don' think bein' raised on the Isle helps much with, self esteem. HELL, most people from Auradon, the place where everyone's soooo 'perfect', are insecure as FUCK. "Yare point is?", I ask. After I get his belt out of the way, I start ta, once again ever so SLOWLY unbutton and unzip his pants. "Me poin' is... UURRGHHH, WILL YA JUST 'URRY THE FUCK UP 'ND 'UCK ME DICK ALREADY!", he shouts. I IMMEDIATELY let go of his pants, and back up laughin'. He give me a confused, and slightly NERVOUS look. OH, this is just ta easy. It's almost not fair. "Oh, is THAT what ya think I'm gonna do?", I laugh out. He nervously fidgets where he stands. "Wha're ya 'onna do then?", he asks. I let out a huff of amusement as I back up even further. This is almost, DISAPPOINTIN'. I expected the GREAT Harry Hook ta have a tougher mask than that. "It's not what I'M gonna do, it's what YA'RE gonna do.", I reply.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Wha' is she e'en on 'bout? She's the one who 'tarted all this. I'll be damned if she t'inks she can just 'ive meh a boner then walk 'way. What's she e'en laughin' 'bout? She can' be laughin' 'bout meh pre cummin' so soon, can she? Wha' if she's laughin' at me dick size? No, she can' possi'ly be. She hasn' 'een it yet, 'less she can 'ell from wha' she felt? I 'talk 'wards 'er. I can' show weakn'ss, not 'ow. Some'ne's gotta show this litt'e girl who's boss. "I'll 'ell ya wha' I'm gonna DO, litt'e girl. I'm gonna 'tand 'ere, 'hile ya get dow' on yer knees, 'nd suck me dick 'til I cum down yer 'roat. Got it?", I command. I back 'er up 'gainst the wall o' the alley. Ha, nowhere 'or 'er ta run now. "Ohhh, so ya get off at bein', in charge? That CUTE.", she says. SERIOUS'Y?! An'one 'lse 'ould've coward'd 'fore meh, 'nd 'mediately sunk ta their knees. Wha's 'rong with this chick? "It's 'ute that ya t'ink ya 'ave a say in tha matt'r.", I 'tort. She 'eeds ta 'earn 'er place if she wan's ta 'main in me 'ood 'races. I slam me 'ands 'gainst tha wall next ta both 'ides o' 'er pretty litt'e face. She 'ooks up at meh, 'nd 'ites 'er lip. A grin 'orms on meh face. She 'ikes domin'ce, 'oes she? I 'asn't ta 'ure aft'r she 'ave meh lip 'bout suckin' me dick earl'r. "Mmmmm, I didn' see ya as the RAPE type.", purrs. Me eyes 'mediately wid'n, 'nd I 'ump back 'rom 'er. I may be a VK, but I'm not a rap'st. 'specially afta... She 'ushes 'erself off tha 'all while laughin'. I narrow me eye at 'er. She 'aid that ta 'ry 'nd get a 'action 'rom meh, didn' she?

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

OH, that was just, priceless. So he EITHER, doesn' agree with the, morality, of rape. OR, he's been raped himself. Hmmmm, I WONDER, which one. UNLESS, it's both. Oh wouldn' that be JUST tragic. Either way, it still makes him an easier, VICTIM. I rush over ta him, and he ATTEMPTS ta back away. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, I was just messin' around. I didn' mean ta upset ya, I'm sorry.", I soothe as I try ta approach him more slowly. I slowy put my hands UP, ta show I mean no harm. He's a wounded, animal, at this point, and we ALL know how, careful, ya have ta be around wounded animals. "Do ya 'eally t'ink I 'ould be cap'ble of 'omethin' like that?", he asks. His HURT bleeds through his accusation, and I make my eyes soften in understandin'. So the morality of it's a reason, if not THE reason. I creep slower, and make soft shhhh sounds. "I don't know, this IS my 1st time meetin' ya. I don't really know ya well enough ta make THAT kind of assumption, but yare statement did IMPLY...", I trail off. His eyes slightly, widen. I have ta practically FORCE myself not ta roll my eyes. Did he REALLY just now realize how his, statement, came off? "I didn' 'ean it like that. I 'as just tryin' ta 'care ya.", he defends. I quirk a brow at him. So he likes ta, SCARE people, before he fucks them? Interestin'. He's got more kinks than I originally gave him credit for. "YEAH, that's not really helpin' yare case here, Hooky.", I say. I ease closer and SLOWLY place my hands on his arms. His, facial expression, is emotionless. Almost, VACANT. He JOLTS back ta reality, and tries ta move away from me. I give him a CONFUSED look, as I hold his arms in place. So, both it is then.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I didn' 'ean 'or it ta come out like that. Wha' if she 'eally t'inks I 'as gonna? I mean, I 'ould ne'er. No one shoul' 'ave ta go through somethin' like that. I 'eel a pair o' 'ands grab at meh. I try ta jerk back, 'ut they won' let meh get 'way. I quick'y blin' ta clear me vis'on. The lass 'rom earl'r is tha one holdin' meh in 'lace. Huh, guess she is 'tronger t'an she looks. "Let meh go.", I snap. We lock eyes, 'nd 'er eyes soft'n. "Hey, it's OKAY. I'm not gonna hurt ya. I'm not like them.", she 'hisp'rs. Them? Wha' 'oes he e'en mean? SHE CAN' POSS'BLY KNOW. It 'tarts gettin' 'arder ta 'reathe. Me 'reathe 'omes out in short gasps. She 'tarts rubbin' 'er hands up 'nd down me arms. "I don' know wha' ya're talkin' 'bout.", I man'ge ta 'ay. God, I'm so pathetic. "Yes, ya do, but it's okay. We don't have ta talk about it. I understand.", she says. I violen'ly 'truggle 'gainst 'er. She's pullin' me leg. Wha's 'er 'ame now? She 'ants somethin' from meh, I know it. That's the only 'eason she's bein' so 'ice ta meh. People 'round 'ere aren' 'ice 'or no 'eason. "Ya can' e'en 'gin ta 'nderstan'.", I snap. She shoots meh a sympathetic look. I don' need 'er sypathy, 'ers or any'ne's. "I know what it's like, ta have ta do thin's ya don't want ta do. I don't mean TRIVIAL bullshit like takin' out the trash, or washin' the dishes either. I think ya know what I mean. LOOK, I'm not gonna force ya ta do anythin' ya don't wanna do, and I don't think ya wanna make me do somethin' I'm not comfortable with. If ya wanna zip yare pants back up, I'll turn around. I don't think ya're in the right, mental state, ta be havin' sex anyway. There'll be time for that, LATER.", she rambles.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

He's fallin' apart as we speak, I can TELL. Well this certainly WON'T do. We'll have ta fix, that. I love ta watch people SUFFER, just as much as the next person, but watchin' this cinnamon roll suffer from a PTSD rape flashback of, sorts? This ain't it chief. I let go of his arms, and slowly turn around. I REALLY hope he doesn't run off, not when he's this vulnerable and weak. It'd be ALL too easy for someone ta come along, and take advantage of that. His judgement's CLOUDED, he'd be ta TRUSTIN' of that person. That person could easily implant that false sense of TRUST, then use that trust ta implant themselves in his, life. It'd be all ta EASY ta gain whatever they wanted from him. I hear him slowly WRESTLE with his pants. WELL, at least he didn't run off. After a hot minute of belt buckle clinkin', it stops. " 'kay, ya 'an 'urn 'round now.", he says. I slowly turn back around, and hold out a hand. I also offer him a half smile AFTER he looks confused. "Come on, let's get ya HOME.", I offer. I have a feelin' he'd be ta jumpy and paranoid ta walk home alone. I HIGHLY doubt he'd go back ta the CHIP SHOP, and let his crew see him like this. Now's a PERFECT opportunity ta see how, much, trust he's bequeathed ta me. He slowly, and UNSURELY, places his hand in mine. My half smile turns inta a FULL one. "Lead the way, Captain.", I say. He seems slightly, startled, by my words. Oh come on, ya're Captain now that Uma's out of the, picture. So it CAN'T be the first time someone's called ya that.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

That's tha 1st tim' someone's 'alled meh Capt'in, 'nd 'tually 'ounded sincere 'bout it. Tha 'rew fear 'nd 'spect meh, but as Uma's 1st mate. 'hich I'm perfect'y 'ine 'ith, but 'hen tha crew 'most sarcastically 'all meh Captain... I 'rag 'er in tha 'rection of me ship. I'd go ta tha Chip Shop, but Gil 'ould be able ta 'ell somethin's off. I 'eally don' 'ant ta talk 'bout it right now. She doesn' 'ay anythin' tha 'tire way there. She 'ust t'ink I'm pathetic, 'nd she's takin' pity on meh. I don' 'eed 'er pity, 'er or anyone 'lses. We 'each tha docks, 'nd I 'rop 'er hand. "Wha's yer game lass?", I snap 'fter turnin' 'round ta face 'er. "I don't have a, game.", she 'mediately 'plies. O' 'ourse she ouldn' 'ell meh. I narrow meh eyes at 'er. "Why'd ya 'alk meh home then?", I ask. "I figured ya wouldn't be in the best, head space, ta walk by yareself.", she 'ays. I scoff. She 'ays it like she 'ares. Wha' a manipul'tive cunt, preyin' 'n meh in me time of 'eed. "Wha' do ya 'are if I'm 'ot in th 'est head 'pace or 'ot?", I ques'ion. She 'ets out a soft 'igh. "Cause I'd feel almost, bad, if somethin' happened ta ya before I even got ta know ya.", she says. She's a VK, she shouldn' 'eel bad 'bout somethin' happenin' ta some one 'lse. Tha look she's givin' meh, wha' is that? "T'at's not 'ery VK o' ya.", I 'ay. She 'ets out a maniacal 'augh. Wha's so 'unny now? She 'tarts walkin' backwards, 'wards meh ship. She'll be 'eal dis'ppointed if she t'inks I'm lettin' 'er inta me home. "NOW, whoever said I was a VK?", she asks. Me jaw 'rops clear down ta tha 'round. WHA' DID SHE 'UST 'AY?

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

WELL, that sure seemed ta get his attention. I guess he realized how, SOFT, he was bein' before. How much, trust, was ACTUALLY seepin' through. Which apparently isn't allowed if ya're a 'VK'. I could tell he was gonna leave me out here, while he WALLOWED in self misery from the comfort of his room. We can't have that now, can we? I SUPPOSE I could leave and 'bump inta him tomorrow, but that might seem a tad SUSPICIOUS. This is the 1st time he's ever seen me in the ENTIRE time he's lived here. Now all of a sudden he's 'bumpin'' inta me left and right? That wouldn't go over well with him. He MAY have some mental, issues, but he's not stupid. He starts quickly chasin' after me. "Ya're an AK?", he asks. I can feel the SADISTIC glee rollin' off him from the mere thought of havin' a reason ta torture me. "Now I NEVER said, that.", I reply. I turn around so I can actually see where I'm goin'. I beeline straight for his ship, or, what I'm assumin' is his ship. As soon as we neared the docks, he's had his eye on THIS ship in particular. "Ya 'id, just now. Ya 'aid ya weren' a VK.", he retorts. Here's where the SLIGHT confusion starts ta set in. He interpreted my reply in a way that IMPLIED I meant I wasn't a 'VK' therefore makin' me an 'AK'. Look at him, usin' context clues. "No, I ask who said I was a 'VK'", I correct. I glance back at him ta see FRUSTRATION yeet itself across his face for the 5th time tonight. He must be so tired, and not ta mention emotionally drained. I doubt he'd put up much of a fight if I suggested the IDEA of me stayin' the night.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I don' e'en 'nderstand wha' tha fuck she's tryin' ta 'ay. I'm so fuckin' 'ired right now, I'd kill a guy 'ust ta be able ta curl up in me bed 'ight 'bout now. "No one, but aren' ya?", I ask. Is she or isn' she a VK? 'ust 'nswer tha ques'ion so I can go ta 'leep. I've 'ad a LONG day t'day, 'nd I'm 'ot in tha mood 'or yare games. "I don' know, maybe.", she 'ays. I 'lap me 'and 'gainst me face. "T'at 'as a yes or no ques'ion.", I snap. She 'tops walkin', so I do ta. "I don't know who my biological parents are.", she 'ays. Meh eyes 'bout pop out me 'ead. How do ya 'ot know who yare parents are? "Awww, wha' happ'ned? 'id they 'bandon ya?", I sneer. 'er facial 'pression 'hanges inta 1 of indiff'rence. "Ya, they did ACTUALLY.", she 'plies. I 'tart chucklin'. I 'as just messin 'bout, I didn' t'ink I'd 'tually be 'ight. "So wha' do ya do when someone asks ya who ya are?", I ask. She looks kinda mad. I devilishly 'rin at 'er. Looks 'ike I finally 'ound somethin' that gets under 'er 'kin. "I tell them my NAME. What does my, parents, have ta do with who I AM?", she snaps. Me 'rin only grows 'ider. 'onder how 'ar I 'ave ta push 'er 'fore she 'reaks 'nd 'ngrily 'tomps 'way. "Oh, 'nly e'erythin'. Yare parents 'ake ya who ya are, they define ya. E'eryone 'udges ya by who yare parents are. So I don' know if ya're lucky, or 'nfortunate, orphan.", I say. A sadistic 'rin 'preads cross 'er face. WHA'? I t'ought I 'ad 'er! She 'tarts laughin' 'nd movin' e'en closer ta meh ship. "OOOHHH, I see what ya're tryin' ta do there.", she 'ays in a dark tone 'o voice. FUCK. Why'd t'at 'ound so hot?


	5. Chapter 5

** DISCLAIMER! **  
** I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS! **

* * *

** Chapter 5: New girlfriend?**

**Hazel's POV:**

Harry's more, clever, than I originally gave him CREDIT for. Tryin' ta slather on as much, metaphorical, salt on the WOUND as he possibly could. I turn round and skip towards the entrance of his ship. "Wha' do ya t'ink I'm tryin' ta do then, lass?", he questions as he quickly moves ta follow me. That's it, keep on talkin'. "Tryin' ta get under my skin.", I reply. 1 more final SKIP, and I'm standin' on the deck of his ship. Achievement unlocked. Harry quickly slides in front of me. Ah, he's tryin' ta stop me from, invadin', his 'home'. I think he's tryin' ta be, subtle, about it? Maybe he thinks that askin' me ta leave, would only make me wanna stay even MORE. He'd be RIGHT in that case, but either way, I'm sleepin' here tonight. "Is it workin'?", he asks as he, playfully, quirks a brow at me. I smirk at him. Oh GOODY, I LIVE for playful banter. "UNFORTUNATELY for ya, no.", I shoot back. I step around him, and SLOWLY start ta walk back wards. He turns around and follows me step for step. "Wha's it gonna take ta get a reaction from ya?", he questions. I stop movin' once I reach the, middle, of the deck. I shoot him the most 'innocent' look I could POSSIBLY muster at the moment. "Now why would I give YA the, satisfaction, of gettin' a reaction from me?", I ask back. He slightly chuckles. I quickly look around his Daddy's ship, since there's NO way he could have his own ship yet. I'm sure he splits whatever money he, acquires, with the rest of his crew members.

I doubt Uma's crew works for her just so they can, belong, ta somethin'. Auradonians do that ALL the time, but from what I've gathered from speakin' with Mal's lil friend circle, people from the Isle don't do thin's UNLESS there's somethin' in it for them. Which is completely understandable, but not very helpful in my case. I was BARELY even nice ta Harry, and he already thinks that somethin's up. "Lookin' for somethin', girly?", he asks as he narrows his eyes at me. Oh come on, this can't be the 1ST time someone's looked around his ship before. Don't tell me mistah charmer over here doesn't have very many, friends, over. "Nothin' in, particular.", I respond as I continue ta look around. There's a lot of wood on this thing. He grabs my face, and makes me look at him. Well someone's pretty, CONTROLING. "Ya seem like ya might be.", he accuses. I manage ta cock my head ta the side like I don't know what he's talkin' about. He looks slightly surprised, but he MASKS it pretty, quickly. I roll my eyes. He's not even holdin' my face in place that hard. "Might be what?", I ask. I try ta throw the sound of, confusion, inta my voice for that EXTRA added touch. An adorable look of annoyance flashes across his face. I giggle. "Lookin' for somethin' in PARTICULAR. Is that why ya were so keen on walkin' meh home, lass?", he questions as his grip on my face, tightens. I let out a slight gasp, and he looks pretty satisfied. Oh gosh, I hope he didn' actually think that was a 'oh no I'm scared' gasp. I let out a chuckle at the thought.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

She must be a spy for a lesser known gang or somethin' of the sorts. It would explain 'er 'niceness', 'nd why she was willin' ta go out of 'er way ta make sure I made it home alright. That must be 'er game. Well she's not gonna get away with it. I'm sure CJ and Harriet would just LOVE ta jack 'er clothes and rip 'er apart. I just 'ave ta get 'er below deck ta our livin' quarters. Why is she chucklin'? I've caught onta 'er game, there's no use pretendin' now. "Gods, ya're so hot when ya're, annoyed and ANGRY.", she moans out. I 'mediately let go o' 'er face, grab 'er shoulders, 'nd start pushin' 'er in tha direction of our livin' quarters. Maybe I can get a quick fuck in 'fore we hurt 'er. I'll just have ta ducktape 'er mouth shut 1st. "So ya're tryin' ta annoy meh then?", I ask. She giggles and starts walkin' backwards so I don' have ta push 'er as much. OH, she has NO IDEA what gonna happen ta her, does she? That just makes it all tha more fun. Sure, she was oddly nice 'nd 'nderstandin' earlier when I had me littl' episode earlier, but that was probably all 'or show. Ta get meh ta drop me guard, so I'd just let 'er waltz onta meh ship 'nd she could get all tha information she needs. "Not necessarily.", she responds. I roll meh eyes. I'm so tired o' 'er cryptic responses. "Why do ya always do that?", I ask. We reach tha open doorway that leads ta me livin' quarters. I stop pushin' 'er, 'nd she stop walkin'. I drop me hands from 'er shoulders.

"Always do, WHAT?", she asks back. I knew she'd 'nswer me question with a question. She does that a lot, she also deflects lots o' me questions. A sure sign that tha lass is hidin' somethin'. "Ya tend ta answer me questions with a question, 'nd when ya do 'ive meh an 'nswer, it's usually a pretty cryptic 1.", I respond. She looks away for a moment, then plasters a smile on 'er face. "LOL, that's not the 1st time I've heard THAT before, but ya can't expect me ta tell ya ALL of my secrets on the 1st date.", she says. She somehow managed ta deflect me question yet 'nswer it at the same time. So she claims ta be this cryptic with e'eryone, I bet she doesn't 'ave very many friends then. WAIT. "So, ya 'ave secrets, do ya?", I ask. She giggles 'or like tha 20th time tanight. Is she tryin' ta project an annoyin'ly bubbly persona, or is she really this annoyin'ly bubbly? Would bubbly e'en be tha right word 'or what she is? "Doesn't EVERYONE?", she asks back. Fair enough. I nod in agreement. WAIT, HOLD ON. "What makes ya t'ink that this is a date?", I ask. WOMEN. They ASSUME that just 'cause ya want ta rail them, ya want ta date 'em ta. I don't do tha 'hole datin' thin'. Feelin's are WEAK. 1 night stands 'nd late night booty calls 're more me speed. "I don't, think, it is. I KNOW it is.", she states. I let out an amused chuckle. Lassie is in 'or a rude 'wakenin'. " 'nd how do ya know that?", I ask just 'or shits 'nd giggles. 'er hands shoot up 'nd grasp me jacket, 'nd she yanks meh closer ta 'er.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

It's, decently, clear that he's ATTRACTED ta me. Which I can definitely use ta my, advantage. He doesn't seem like the, type, ta settle down. So I don't really THINK any of the hoes he's fucked have ever really, tried, ta tie him down. Or at least, they didn't try hard ENOUGH. I can't have him 'one night standin'' me, he'll never speak ta me again afterwards if THAT happens. There's a possibly of me becomin' a 'booty call' or 'side hoe', but that's a RISK all in itself. I can't have some, Ilse slut, gettin' in MY way by somehow managin' ta tie him down or make him lose INTEREST in me. After all, he is my best bet in trackin' Uma down. There's Gil, but I heard from a lil birdy that his IQ points are LACKIN'. "This is a date, 'cause I SAY it's a date.", I whisper. I brush my nose against his, and I hear him swallow. EXCELLENT. "Wha', I don't get a say 'n this?", he chokes out. I feel him slightly stiffen. No, ya don't. "Of course ya do, I told ya before, I'm not gonna make ya do somethin' ya don't wanna do. The date's BASICALLY over now, so ya can't really back out of THIS 1, but I'm not makin' ya go on a 2nd date. That's COMPLETELY up ta ya.", I murmur. He quickly blinks, and I can feel him slightly relax. He doesn't like bein' forced ta do thin's, noted. "But we didn' e'en GO ON A DATE.", he states. I playfully roll my eyes at him. He's right of course, but that doesn't mean I won't correct him on that. "Do ya even know what a date is?", I ask. He looks away from me. I'll take that as a YES.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

OF COURSE I KNOW WHA' A DATE IS! I mean, I 'ave a general idea of wha' it is. Wha' would she e'en know 'bout datin'? It's not like people 'round 'ere 'date' much, if at all, ANYWAY. "Like ya know anythin' 'bout datin'.", I retort. 'er hands travel up me jacket, ta hook themselves 'round me neck. Forcin' meh ta lean e'en closer ta 'er. "I don't know from PERSONAL experience of course. I hadn't found a person I liked enough ta DATE before. I've heard a LOT about them though. 2 people who are attracted ta each other meet up, and DO somethin' together. Then 1 usually walks the other home. We went ta the, Market Place, looked at all the damage. Then we walked around for a bit, and I walked ya home. Sounds like a, date, ta me.", she explains. 'kay, when ya put it like that it ALMOST sounds like a date. We didn't agree ta meet up though, this was the 1st time we E'ER met. "Ya can't go on a 1st date with someone ya 'ave just met.", I contradict. Am I really wastin' time right now arguin' about whether this SPY 'nd I went on a date or not? "Sure ya can.", she retorts. I roll me eyes. I'm SO o'er this. She loosens 'er grip 'round me neck, 'nd 'er hands 'ind their way ta me face. She uses 'er thumbs ta softly stroke me face. Me heart starts ta beat fast'r. Well this is new. On 1's e'er been so, gentle or 'carin'' with meh before. Me face starts ta slightly heat up. I quickly grab 'er wrists 'nd yank 'er hands 'way. I let go, then push 'er down tha stairs.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I take it he's not so used ta people bein', gentle, with him. I fall backwards, but quickly manage ta do several backflips down the stairs. I wonder if THAT was his plan originally, ta push me DOWN the stairs. Was he thinkin' about torturin' me after all? That's FUN. He bounds down the steps after me. He looks slightly shocked. I giggle, and bounce up ta him. "Oh come on, did ya really think I'd LET myself fall down a mini flight of stairs?", I quip. I playfully elbow him, and he fakes a chuckle. Like that lil STUNT he just pulled was just a joke, and all in good FUN. I mean, it was all in good fun, but only because I didn't ACTUALLY fall. I would've guilted tripped him ta the MOON and back if he had actually managed ta hurt me. "Of course not, I just wanted ta see ya in action.", he says while flashin' me an award winnin' smile. Of course ya'd say that. I turn away from him and glance around the room we're in. Apparently we're in his livin' room. "WELL?", I ask, fully KNOWIN' he's not gonna know what the actual fuck I'm meanin' by that. "Well WHAT?", he asks back. I grin up at him, and he cocks his head ta the side. "Aren't ya gonna give me a house tour?", I ask. Both his eyebrows shoot up. Am I pushin' it, POSSIBLY. Will he show me around just ta make up for the fact that he actually tried ta hurt me, ABSOLUTELY. He lets out a deep sigh. "Wha' do ya wanna see?", he grumbles. I flash him a genuine smile, and tackle him ta the ground in a hug. I win.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

She's actually insane. I unintentionally let out a yelp aft'r the lass TACKLES meh ta the ground. I guess that's wha' I get 'or failin' ta hurt 'er. I get tacklin' meh, me sist'rs do that all tha time. Why IS SHE HUGGIN' MEH THOUGH? I push 'er off me, 'nd quickly scramble ta me feet. "Why were ya huggin' meh?", I question. Is this anoth'r 1 of 'er tactics? She shrugs 'er shoulders, but that stupid pretty smile's still on 'er face. " 'Cause I felt like.", she says. 'ince when do VKs feel like huggin'? She's actin' suspiciously like an AK right now, just not as 'princessy'. Come ta think of it, tha thought's slipped me mind durin' all of whate'er this is, but I've ne'er seen this girl 'fore 'til today. 'less she's been hidden 'way for howe'er long she's been 'live, I'd say she's a pretty princess playin' dress up. "Ya hug e'eryone ya meet 'cause ya feel like it?", I sneer. She throws 'er head back ta let out a deranged laugh. I wonder if that's 'or show as well. "I don't do, HUGGIN'. Ya're actually 1 of the 1st people I've ever, hugged.", she says. Why though? Why's she takin' a special interest in me, aft'r only just meetin' meh? I mean, 'sides tha fact that I'm ruggedly handsome, charmin', witty, wicked, tha son of Captain Hook himself, 'nd stand in Captain 'or Uma. "OH, is that so?", I ask while startin' ta move backwards. She wants a house tour, fine. She'll get a house tour alright, 1 she'll ne'er forget.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

He's onta me, understandable. The hug must've been OVERKILL. Tacklin' him ta the ground, maybe hoverin' over top of him, sure, but huggin'? It's not very 'VK' like. I move forward ta follow him. I REALLY hope he doesn't try ta pull another, stunt, like earlier. I'd hate ta have ta end up HURTIN' him. That might be a set back. "Pretty much.", I respond. He nods before turnin' around so he can actually see where he's goin'. He leads me down a hallway, and there's a few doors on both sides. A doorknob starts ta turn on 1 of them. "Damnit.", Harry mutters under his breathe. I peer around him so I can actually see who steps out. This blonde chick decked out in, pirate gear, steps out. Her clothes have a PRETTY similar color scheme ta Harry's, so if THAT'S an indication of anythin', I'd say they're related. I quickly duck behind Harry before she notices me. I hear her snort then stomp over ta us. "Isn't it a little early for you to be home?", she asks in a, condescendin', tone of voice. Jesus Christ, is everyone here such dicks. I clap my hand over my mouth ta stop myself from laughin'. "I could ask ya tha same thin'. Shouldn't ya be on yare knees somewhere? That's yare job isn't it?", he asks in the same condescendin' tone of voice the girl used. Well this'll be, entertainin'. "No, it's not. Shouldn't YOU be at the Chip Shop playing Captain?", she snaps. A low, almost inaudible growl rises from Harry's throat. Okay, things MAY be startin' ta get out of hand.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

O' course CJ would run inta us NOW WHEN I CAN'T 'ELL 'ER ME PLAN. Then tha lass just HAS ta poke 'er head out from 'hind meh. "Who're ya?", she asks CJ. CJ looks o'er at meh 'nd quirks 'er brow. "Who's this Harry, your new girlfriend for the night?", she asks meh. I'd laugh at 'er blatantly ignorin' the lass' question if she wasn't implyin' what I t'ink she's implyin'. "She's not me girlfriend, not 'or tha night, o' any time of day 'or tha matt'r. Not that's it's e'en any o' yare business.", I snap. CJ just laughs 'nd flips 'er hair. Then she looks o'er at tha lass. "I'm CJ Hook, daughter of Captain Hook. Which unfortunately makes me Harry's sister. So how much did you have to pay our dad to spend the night with-", CJ starts. I quickly rush forward and slam 'er inta tha wall. She 'as NO RIGHT TA BRIN' ANY OF THAT UP E'ER. "I told ya, she's not me girlfriend 'or tha night. She didn' pay anyone ta be 'ere.", I growl at 'er. The lass already had suspicions 'bout wha' I've been through, 'nd thanks ta CJ's big mouth, she's pieced it togeth'r 'or sure. Now she has leverage 'gainst meh. I feel someone pull meh back, I whip 'round 'nd it's tha lass o' course. She smiles at meh, then moves ta stand in front of meh aft'r CJ peels 'erself from tha wall. I don' need 'er o' anyone else ta protect meh, I can protect meself just fine. "I'm Hazel, and I'd say it's nice ta meet ya, but that'd be a LIE. So yah, we're just gonna go now.", she says. She turns ta look at meh, 'nd I quirk me brow at 'er. She rolls 'er eyes. OH. I quickly walk down tha hall ta me room, 'nd 'mediately open tha door 'nd walk inside. Tha lass follows meh, 'nd calls o'er 'er shoulder, "Oh, and JUST so ya know, Harry isn't 'playin' Captain', he IS a Captain. Even if he was still 1st mate, that's still more than you'll EVER be, highlights.", she says.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

His, sister, was really ANNOYIN' me. She was OBVIOUSLY tryin' ta embarass her brother in front of me, which I get, but bringin' up tha fact that his FATHER pimps him out DEFINITELY crosses a line. I step inside his room, slammin' the door shut behind me. "I'd appreciate it if ya didn' 'cause me door ta fall off it's hinges.", Harry jokes. I giggle at that. I look around his room, and it's clear that he's REAL proud ta be the son of Captain Hook. The only colors in this room are red, black, and white. Pirate memorabilia and Captain Hook references literally COVER his room. "Ya door didn't even fall off it's, hinges.", I reply. He plops down onta his bed, so I plop down next ta him. "Yet.", he retorts. I giggle again. He tries ta stifle a yawn, but fails MISERABLY. Looks like someone's ready for bed. "Tired?", I jokin'ly ask even though I already know the answer. He rolls his eyes and lets out a snort. Him pulls himself ta his feet, and shrugs off his jacket. Then he tosses it inta the chair across the room. He, slightly, turns his head ta look at me. "I am in fact, so leave. Ya know tha way out don' ya? If not, I'm sure CJ 'ill show ya.", he says. I look away from him. So goin' forward, I have 2 possible options. The 1st would be leavin', then 'bump' inta him tomorrow. The 2nd bein' I somehow convince him ta let me stay here. The 2nd would've been PREFERABLE, but I might not have a choice. He'll no DOUBT ask why I want ta stay so badly, but 'bumpin'' inta him tomorrow will raise just as much suspicion. I mean, what would be the ODDS of bumpin' inta me back ta back after close ta 17 years of never comin' across me before?

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Tha lass' crazier than I thought if she really t'inks I'm gonna let 'er stay tha night. None o' me 1 night'rs, booty calls, or 'clients' e'er stayed o'er 'fore. If anyone's stayin' o'er, it'll be Uma when she comes back, or Gil. 'nd I mean like 'sleep over' type o' stay o'er, not 'cuddle aft'r railin'' stay o'er. "Well?", I say. She looks back at meh, 'nd she obviously looks reluctant. Which is completely 'nderstandable, I wouldn't want ta leave meh either. She slowly stands up, 'nd shoots meh a sad smile. I turn 'round, 'nd start takin' off me gloves, shoes, socks, 'nd belt. Then toss tha stuff 'cross tha room by me jacket. Aft'r I finish ALL THAT, she's just now reachin' tha door ta me room. I groan in annoyance. She stops 'nd looks back at meh. I stomp o'er ta 'er. "Ya do 'member how ta work a doorknob, don' ya?", I ask 'er. She rolls 'er eyes at meh 'nd crosses 'er arms. "Maybe I don't.", she quips. I let out a frustrated chuckle 'nd run me hand through me hair. I'm THIS CLOSE ta callin' in Harriet 'nd CJ in 'ere ta throw 'er out, but not 'fore jackin' 'er clothes. I was t'inkin' 'bout railin' 'er real quick 1st, but I'm ta tired 'or that right now. "Then let meh help ya.", I growl out. I grab 'er arm, 'nd yank 'er out o' me way. I twist tha doorknob, 'nd shove meh door wide open. I turn 'round, grab 'er arm 'nd yank 'er towards tha doorway. She starts laughin'. "And here I thought, ya wouldn't make me do somethin' I didn't want ta do.", she laughs out.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Does he REALLY think I'll give up that easily? I mean, good on him for TRYIN' ta be assertive. I'm sure that's worked for all his other side hoes, but he'll have ta put in more effort than that ta kick ME out. He let's go of my arm, then gets right in my face. "I won't rape ya, but I will kick ya out o' MY room 'nd MY house if it pleases meh. 'ND IT PLEASES MEH.", I growls out. I glance down at his lips, then back up ta his eyes. He notices, GOOD. "And what if I want ya ta rape me?", I ask. He growls at me, then grabs my wrists. He spins me around so I'm standin' in the doorway ta his room. "Well it wouldn' be rape then if ya wanted it, sweetheart.", he retorts. I shrug my shoulders, then yanks my wrists free. "Fair enough.", I reply. I step inta his personal space, causin' he ta back up a bit ta put space between us. I giggle. He doesn't think I'm gonna try ta fuck him RIGHT now, does he? I quickly twist around, make a grab for the doorknob, and yank the door closed before he can stop me in time. He tries ta push me aside, but I shift my stance so I won't stumble back. I lunge at him, and kick 1 of his feet out from underneath him. He falls back, and I quickly pin his arms over his head. I smirk at the EXTREMELY shocked look he's currently sportin' "How'd ya?", he asks. LOL, he couldn't even finish that sentence. "I'm pretty skilled at fightin' as well.", I say. His shocked face is replaced by his mask once again. "Impressive.", he admits. I smile down at him, and lean closer. His eyes slightly widen. We're inches apart for like the 10th time tonight. I close the gap and kiss him. I break the kiss before he can either RECIPROCATE or try ta push me off of him. I roll off him and hop ta my feet. "Night Hooky, see ya tomorrow.", I say as I move ta leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What're Pancakes?**

**Harry's POV:**

I prop meself up on me elbows. Afta all that, she's just gonna leave like that? She 'truts o'er ta me door. "Where're ya goin'?", I quickly ask as I sit up. Maybe 'er leavin' isn't 'uch a good idea aft'r all. No, it's not. I need ta keep an eye on 'er. I 'urns 'round 'nd quirks a brow at meh. "I thought ya WANTED me ta, leave.", she says. OH I DO, but I can't risk 'er slippin' from meh grasp so easily. If she's from Boradon, she'll be useful ta me crew and meh. She'd be a great bargainin' chip. If she's a spy, then I get the PLEASURE of 'orturin' 'er. If she's really orphaned Isle trash with no 'ffiliation ta any oth'r crews, she'd be a great addition ta mine. I 'eed ta think of an 'cuse ta keep 'er from leavin'. "Ya can't just kiss meh like that 'nd leave.", I reply. She crosses 'er arms. "Why not?", she asks meh. DAMNIT. I stand up, 'nd 'trut o'er ta 'er. I just need ta 'urn on tha charm, that'll keep 'er here. I 'nvade 'er personal space. She doesn't back up like I 'ould've. I brush a 'trand o' hair 'hind 'er ear, 'nd 'er eyes slightly widen. I run me thumb down 'er jaw. " 'Cause I don' want ya ta.", I whisper. 'er face slightly 'urns red. I knew she 'ouldn't be able ta resist meh. That was made pretty clear from early on, but I hadn' seen 'er get this flustered yet. "Then MAKE me, stay.", she whispers back. I guess she's inta that kinda thin' when she wants ta be. I 'rab 'er shoulders, 'nd shove 'er backwards. She lets 'erself stumble back. I advance 'wards 'er, 'nd shove 'er 'gain. She stumbles closer ta me bed. Just 1 more shove, that's all it'll take.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I KNEW he wouldn't let me leave afta that, kiss. Of course, the KISS isn't the main reason he wants me ta stay. He clearly momentarily forgot about my, shady, behavior. Ya know what they say, keep yare friends close and yare enemies CLOSER. I let him push me back in the, direction, of his bed. I said I'd be stayin' the night, didn't I? Insert smirk emoji here. Instead of pushin' me back 1 final time, he steps closer ta me, and leans in. He doesn't close the, gap, for some reason. I grab his shirt, and close the distance for him. Our lips crash tagether, and he immediately starts ta kiss me back. MAN, is he a good kisser. I wasn't ta sure he WOULD be, I'm glad he didn't disappoint though. I hook my arms around his neck, and TRY to pull him even closer than he already is. He nips my lower lip, and I gasp inta his mouth. His hands grip my waist as his tongue finds it's way inta my mouth. I lean back, lettin' myself fall onta his bed, makin' him fall with me. He breaks the kiss, and looks down at me. I take it the fall took him by surprise. I giggle, and he shoots me a smirk. He, rolls, off me and lands feet 1st onta the floor. He pulls his, shirt, off over his head and tosses it across the room. I sit up, CLEARLY admirin' his shirtless form. "Well SOMEONE'S been workin' out.", I remark. He, purposely, puffs his chest out as he starts unzippin' his pants. I playfully roll my eyes. Gods, he just LOVES ta get his ego jacked off. He's constantly, insecure, about himself. So he NEEDS someone ta give him reassurance, which is probably hard ta get on the Isle.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I 'ould feel 'er watchin' meh aft'r I took me shirt off 'n tossed it 'cross tha room. I might 'ave slightly puffed me chest out aft'r 'er comment. I kic' me pants off then toss 'em 'cross tha room as well. I like ta sleep in me underwear, it's just more comfortable tha' way. I turn back 'round, 'nd she's 'lready hoggin' all me blankets. I'm just 'bout ta climb in behind 'er when I notice 'er clothes on tha 'ground. I quirk me brow at 'er. "What?", she innocently asks. From what I can 'ell, she stills has 'er 'nderwear on. "Ya sleep in yare 'nderwear ta?", I ask 'er e'en though tha's clearly tha case. She playfully rolls 'er eyes. "Just go turn off the light, and get in here.", she commands. I force growl back down me throat. I HATE IT when people try 'nd 'ell meh what ta do. "Jesus Christ, I'll go do it if it's THAT much of an issue.", I she states. How'd she know I e'en had- She throws me co'ers back, 'nd walk o'er ta tha light switch. I 'ave ta bite me lip ta 'eep meh from groanin'. She's wearin' a red bra with matchin' red panties, 'nd 'oy do they suit 'er. I can 'eel meself 'tartin' ta get a boner. Damnit! Now's not tha time 'or that. I'll definitely go 'nsane if I don' get ta rail 'er soon though. She flips tha light switch, then skips o'er ta meh. I try ta take me eyes off 'er tits, but they were bouncin' 'long with 'er. I bet 'er ass was bouncin' ta... She grabs me hand, 'nd leads meh ta me bed. I roll me eyes, e'en though she can' see tha'. I've lived 'ere all me life, I t'ink I know where me bed's at by now.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Okay, so I APPARENTLY, have ta ask nicely whenever I want him ta go do somethin'. At least, for NOW that is. He rolls his eyes as I pull him ta his bed. Lol, I bet he doesn't even REALIZE that I can see him right now. By some MIRACLE, my magic just barely works here. So my eyes still turn red, but they don't GLOW. Which I GUESS is kinda convient, considerin' the current situation I'm in. I fall inta his bed, then roll ta the far corner. Lettin' him slide inta the front. LOOK how considerate I'm bein' right now, Ben would be SO 'proud'. I sink under his surprisin'ly comfy blanket. He slides under soon after me, and pulls me closer ta him. He decides ta be the big spoon. Which of COURSE he would , that's part of his 'macho guy' front. He's secretly a big SOFTIE on the inside, most 'macho' guys are. "Nighty night, Hooky.", I murmur. I can, feel, him chucklin' behind me. "Night, girly.", he murmurs back. I smirk, then close my eyes after I hear his breathin' level out. I'm ALREADY takin' so many, risks, by bein' here and playin' with him. I won't take any more by fallin' alseep 1ST. I probably trust him as MUCH as he trusts me.

***Time Skip, it's mornin' now if ya haven't guessed***

I wake up from the sex dream I had last night, and I can FEEL some weight on me. I open my eyes and take in my, surroundin's. Oh, RIGHT, I'm in Harry's bed. I glance down, and see his arm slung around me. I ever so SLIGHTLY shift, and can feel his leg around me as well. So I won't be able ta get up WITHOUT wakin' him up, unless I use magic. Ugh, what TIME is it anyway? I slowly turn my head ta my right as much as I'm able ta. Huh, he looks so PEACEFUL while he sleeps. I turn my head back ta it's original position, and listen ta his breathin'. Even, steady, and kinda heavy. Yep, he's STILL sleepin'. I ever so, carefully, move my right hand closer ta my FACE. I LIGHTLY snap my fingers, and my phone appears in my hand. I check the time, it's 1 pm. Jesus, does Harry ALWAYS sleep this late? I'm not one ta talk of course, this is usually what time I wake up at. I don't really DO, mornin's.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I groan as soon as I come ta. Did I really just let 'er sleep o'er? WAIT. I whip vme head ta the side, she's not there. I jump up outa bed, 'nd 'er clothes 're gone ta. I look 'round me room, it doesn' LOOK like anythin's missin'. I run ta me closet, 'nd throw 'n some clothes. Great, she's probably long gone by now! I bet she was just usin' meh 'or a place ta sleep, o' she was gettin' tha layout o' me ship. I storm out 'o me room. Bet she was lookin' 'or 'vantage points ta, wha'd be tha perfect places ta break 'n 'nd attack from. I'm down tha hall, 'nd I smell somethin' REALLY good. I slow down. CJ doesn' cook, e'er. Harriet occasionally pours e'eryone some cereal, but tha's 'bout it. 'nd our dad's ne'er cooked 'or us. Uncle Smee'll come 'round 'bout e'ery week 'nd cook us all eggs, but he was just 'ere a couple days ago. Tha' doesn' smell like eggs either, I don' e'en know wha' it smells like. I turn 'round tha corner 'nd enter tha kitchen. Me jaw just 'bout drops ta tha floor. Me dad's sittin' a' tha breakfast table, 'long with Harriet, 'nd Hazel. WHA'? Tha lass 'n question looks up, 'nd sees meh. She shoots meh a smile. I can' believe she's still 'ere. I can' believe she's eatin' breakfast with me FAMILY. Me sister looks o'er at meh. "Well, what're you waiting for bro? Comere and dig in!", Harriet says ta me. I can' 'member tha last time we all sat down tagether 'nd ate. I cautiously move ta tha table, 'nd sit at tha only empty seat, tha 1 next tha lass.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I transfer my phone ta my other hand, snap my fingers, and I'm transported ta the other side of the room. Now, ta get rid of LAST night's clothes. Another snap, and they've disappeared from Harry's floor. Okay, what ta wear now... Hmmm. I'm thinkin' shorts again, since I've been wearin' skirts and dresses for WEEKS back in Auradon. I of course, snap my fingers again, and I'm clean, refreshed, and dressed for the day. I go with a white cropped t-shirt with sleeves that stop just before my elbow, which is a lil long for me, but we make due with what we have. It has 2 black stripes on the ends of the sleeves, it also says 'Psycho' in a bright red on the front. Those snooty preppy bitches ALWAYS call me that, so I put it on a t-shirt. I might as well send it and own that shit. For my shorts, I went with a neon green with black and white paint splatters on it. That's SOOO much more interestin' than 1 solid color. For my tights, I went with a sheer pair that has lil black hearts scattered all over them. Then ta complete the outfit, a pair of black knee length lace up wedge boots with purple laces on the left one, and blue laces on the right one. Now onta my makeup. I do a purple smokey eye on 1 eye, and a red smokey eye on the OTHER. I do some decent sized eyeliner wings and mascara. Then a blue ta green gradient for the, lips. That's the look, but it feels like somethin's MISSIN'. I think it's time that I, finally start carryin' around a weapon. Which ONE though, there are soooo many options.

Even THOUGH this is the Isle, carryin' around a gun might be a bit, extra. Plus I'm not even sure if they HAVE guns here. A bow and quiver could be a possibility, but I don't really want ta KILL everyone who tries ta steal any of my arrows. It'd be ta much of a, hassle, ta get rid of all those dead bodies without usin' my magic. Oooo, I know JUST the thing. I magic up a sledgehammer, but not just ANY ol' sledgehammer, my FAVORITE sledgehammer ta be exact. It's got a couple black stripes down it's handle, the phrase 'HA HA' written in white on both sides of the hammer, the sides of the hammer are a deep black, and the ends of the hammer are a blood red color. There MIGHT also be a few dried, blood, stains here and there on it. Since Harry's decided ta sleep for a WHILE longer, I might as well magic up some breakfast. I sneak out of his room, down the hall, around the corner, and BOOM, I'm in his kitchen. I didn' run inta anyone on my way here, and I don't HEAR anyone nearby. So I, think, it's safe ta magic up some ingredients for some PANCAKES. Buttermilk pancakes, ta be specific. My, go to, are usually blueberry, but apparently the Isle doesn't really get FRUIT for some reason. EVEN THOUGH, it's 1 of the 5 food groups. They don't get chocolate here either, so there GOES chocolate chip. Buttermilk's the safest bet. They have ta at LEAST have the ingredients ta make plain pancakes around here, and if they don't, Uma won't be Auradon's biggest THREAT anymore. I'll bust all these kids out MYSELF.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"So how'd ya sleep, Hooky?", Hazel asks meh. I shrug me shoulder as I 'tart fillin' me plate up with whate'er all these round fluffy thin's are. "So, son, were you planning on introducing us to your girlfriend anytime soon?", me da asks meh in a sharp tone o' voice. I choke on air. DON' TELL MEH THA LASS TOLD ME FAMILY THA' WE'RE DATIN'. "Wha'- we're not e'en datin', she's not me girlfriend.", I argue. Me da looks relieved. Meh havin' a girlfriend means I can' take anymor' clients, which means less money 'or him ta spend on booze. "You've GOT to teach me how to make these, what do you call them?", Harriet asks tha lass. Ugh, so 'parently Harriet likes 'er. She giggles. "They're PANCAKES, I'll teach ya how ta make them later.", she replies. So those're wha' these 're. I cut inta 1, 'nd shove it inta me mouth. I groan at tha flavor. HOW HAVE WE NE'ER HAD THESE 'FORE?! "What're pancakes?", CJ asks as she 'truts inta tha room. She crosses 'er arms when she sees tha lass sittin' in 'er spot. "Hey CJ, they're these!", Harriet says while excitin'ly lifts 'er plate up 'or CJ ta see. CJ rolls 'er eyes. Harriet 'tarts shovin' more pancakes up 'er mouth so she can fill 'er plate with more. Oh no ya don'. I snatch a 'ew more o' tha delicious disks 'nd plop 'em on meh plate. Harriet makes a sound o' protest, 'nd tha lass giggles 'gain. Me da just ignores tha rest o' us as he pours booze onta his stack o' pancakes. CJ stomps o'er ta Hazel, 'nd impatiently taps 'er foot. I nudge tha lass. She really doesn' wan' ta get on CJ's bad side.

CJ clears 'er throat, 'nd tha lass deliberately takes 'er time cuttin' a piece o' pancake 'fore lookin' o'er at meh. I snort, as she didn' e'en acknowledge CJ, like how CJ did ta 'er last night. I point o'er at me sister, so Hazel rolls 'er eyes 'nd lazily looks tha' way. "And ya're botherin' me BECAUSE?", the lass asks CJ. Harriet chokes on 'er pancake, 'nd I 'ave ta slap me hand o'er me mouth ta keep from laughin' ta loudly. Which probably only pissed CJ off e'en more. "You're sitting in my seat.", she harshly snaps. She might be our younger sister, but she's scary as fuck when she's pissed. Harriet clears 'er throat, 'nd I look away. Hope tha lass doesn' get hurt ta badly.. 'Cause I still need 'er 'or me plan o' course. "Annnd?", Hazel asks. If only I was standin' 'hind CJ, then I could frantically gesture ta tha lass tha she's in grave danger. "Are you really going to let her treat you like that in your own home? I thought you were better than that, Calista.", our da says in a disappointed tone o' voice. She stiffens. He only uses 'er 1st name when she's really gone 'nd done it. He's provokin' er, he surely knows tha'. I guess he just wants a good show with his breakfast. "Move, NOW.", CJ commands. Girly just snaps 'er head back 'nd cackles. Should I intervene like how Hazel did 'or meh last night? NAH, she's a big girl, she can handle 'erself. 'sides she brought this all on 'erself. CJ goes ta snatch 'er hair, but tha lass catches 'er wrist 'fore she can e'en come close.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

GOODY, I was hopin' for an excuse ta hurt, or possibly kill, Harry's lil sister. She, ANNOYS, me. She lets out a lil, gasp, of SURPRISE when she realizes my reflexes are faster than she thought. "Ya're not ta fond of this sister are ya, Hooky?", I ask Harry in an overly sweet tone of voice. CJ yanks her hand back, and looks, slightly, SHAKEN. AH, I just LOVE it when fear tactics work. Harry's bum of a father looks up from his meal. He quirks a brow at CJ. Don't think I don't SEE what he's tryin' ta do. He WANTS her ta fight me, ta stand up for herself or somethin' like that. It's really too bad that she doesn't actually stand a chance. "Nah, ya're fine lass, just try not ta disfigure 'er ta badly. I still 'ave ta look at 'er e'eryday aft'r all.", Harry jokes. I can tell he's, jokin', but he doesn't have ta know that I know that. "Fuck you, whore.", CJ snaps at Harry while flippin' him the bird. Now, that JUST won't do. Harry narrows his eyes at her. I'm guessin' the, 'whore' part, really triggered him. He moves ta stand up, but good ol' daddy dearest raises his hook up in the air ta effectively stop him. "This is your sister's fight, with her.", Captain Hook says while gesturin' ta me. Harry slouches back inta his chair. So I hop up, causin' everone ta look over at me. "Ya know, I DID consider goin' easy on ya. Since you ARE Harry's sister after all, but with that WHOLE 'whore' remark towards him, I just don't know anymore.", I say in a sing song tone of voice. CJ lets out a huff and rolls her eyes. "You think I'm scared of you?", she tauts.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Tha lass is gonna fight me sister, 'full strength', 'cause she called meh a name? Yah, she HAS ta be from Boradon. She wouldn't e'en care if she was 'rom 'ere. The only people who would care is Gil 'nd Uma, but tha's 'cause we've all been mates since we 'ere young. I've only just met this chick. So, wha's a pretty princess doin' all tha way out 'ere, hmm? Maybe she's a run away, or MAYBE, King Ben sent 'er here ta spy on us. Hazel grins from ear ta ear at me sister, 'nd it's kinda off puttin'. Pfft, she can act tough 'nd insane all she wants, but tha fact is, tha' PRINCESS doesn' stand a chance 'gainst me TRAINED sister. "No, but ya should be.", Hazel states. I 'onder if 'er name e'en IS Hazel. Was 'er claimin' ta not know 'er birth parents all a lie as well? CJ chuckles 'nd draws 'er sword. I almost 'eel bad 'or tha lass, I might e'en consider handin' 'er a sword just ta try 'n make thin's as fair as they can be if me da didn' order meh ta not intervene. "GIRLS.", me da snap 'fore risin' ta his feet. CJ 'mediately sheaths 'er sword, 'nd Hazel looks o'er. "Yes, dad?", CJ asks. Da gestures tawards tha door. "I'd prefer it if you didn't make a mess inside, do it above deck.", Da says. Ta me surprise, tha lass walks o'er ta tha door. CJ trails 'hind o' course, Harriet 'nd hop up ta follow. We all head outside, e'en me da comes out ta watch tha show. CJ backs up ta tha middle of tha ship, tha lass follows 'er. "It's too bad Harry's little 'friend' group couldn't be here to see what an ABSOLUTE JOKE, their 'Captain's' girlfriend is.", CJ jabs. Tha' jab was supposed ta directed at 'er, yet me sister also managed ta get meh ta.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"WOW, ya must really want me ta kill ya.", I laugh out. She just KEEPS ON diggin' a deeper, and deeper, grave for herself. I'd fight with my sledgehammer, but that wouldn't REALLY be fair. I at least want to ATTEMPT ta give her a, chance. I study my fingernails, ta give the IMPRESSION that this, fight, is sooo borin'. Which it is, so far. She launches herself forward, and swings her sword at 1 of my legs. I maneuver my leg out of the way without takin' my eyes off of my nails. Ya know, I should really change up my nail polish. Maybe add some glitter and gems. She swipes at my mid section, and I backflip out of the way just in time. Inadvertently kickin' her sword out of her hand, causin' it ta land on the ground a few feet away. I finally look at my 'opponent', and see her glance behind me. Ah, she's gonna make a run for her sword. I roll my eyes. That's such a obvious way ta go, and it's WAY ta, predictable. She tries ta bolt past me, but I just so happen ta stick my leg out in her direction at that very moment. She almost falls on her face, but saves it by somersaultin' towards the sword. I guess I should put SOME effort into this if she's goin' all out. I naruto run towards the sword, and barely beat her ta it. I stomp on the blade just as she's about ta grab it. The blade snaps in half, and CJ looks at me in complete and utter shock. "What? My foot didn't even go THROUGH the wood.", I comment. CJ jumps ta he feet, and throws a punch towards my face. I throw up my arm ta block the blow, then quickly grab her arm before she has a chance ta retract it.

I yank her towards me, and she stumbles forward. I bring up my knee, and jab it forcefully into her gut. She lets out a cry of shock and pain. I immediately release her arm, grasp her hair, and smash her face inta my knee. Then I completely let go of her, and step back as she crashes ta the ground. Welp, I said I wasn't gonna go EASY on her, and I'm so ready for this fight ta be over with. This is really cuttin' inta my Harry time, and that won't do at all. I kick her already sore gut that she feebly tried ta protect. She goes flyin' across the floor, and inta a barrel that's 5 feet away. I dust off my hands, and eye the blood stain on my knee. I turn ta around and everyone looks, shocked, for some reason. I put my hand over my heart. "Don't tell me all of ya DOUBTED my abilities.", I say in the most hurt tone of voice I can manage without laughin'. Harriet looks over ta her shitty father, he nods. "CJ!", Harriet shouts as she sprints over to her. I roll my eyes. "Please, I didn't even hurt her THAT badly.", I scoff. Harry crosses his arms, and I can't tell if he looks pissed or not. So I skip over ta him and his dad. His dad narrows his eyes at me. "Oh, and I'd like ta speak with daddy dearest over here tonight, after we get back from whatever we're supposed ta do today that is.", I casually mention. Harry HAS ta let me join his crew after that lil, showcasin', of only a small portion of what I'm capable of. "And what makes you think I'd even entertain the idea of speaking to YOU?", Captain Hook somehow has the audacity ta ask me.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

WHAT. THA. FLYIN' FUCK. JUST. HAPPENED? Me SISTER just LOST a fight, ta THIS LASS. Now this 'ery same lass is possibly CHALLENGIN' me DA. I knew she had some decently fast reflexes and strength, but I didn't think she could snap a SWORD in half just by steppin' on it. She e'en kicked me sister ACROSS tha deck, she slid 'cross tha floor like a fresh caught fish co'ered in oil. Girly giggles at me da's question. She has some serious balls 'or a girl. She steps up ta me da, 'nd I move ta stand in tha way. Me da raises his hook though, so I retract. Right, this is his fight. Me da can take care of himself anyway, he's tha greatest pirate who e'er lived. "1, ya just spoke ta me. 2, ya'd ENTERTAIN the idea if you have any sense of self preservation left. Unless ya wanna loose another limb or 2.", Hazel threatens. SHE CAN'T BE SERIOUS. I bite back a growl 'nd sharp retort. This is me da's fight, he'd punish me if I made any kind o' comment 'n it. "You don't scare me, little girl. You may have been able to beat my youngest daughter, but there's no way you even remotely stand a chance against me. So I suggest you GET OUT OF MY FACE.", Da replies. I smirk. That should do it, man I wish I could be as evil as him. "Or what?", tha lass asks. Wha's she doin'? He let 'er off with a warnin', she's lucky he didn' hook 'er. If she wasn' pushin' it 'fore, she's definitely pushin' it now. Me da's eye twitches. I swallow. Tha's ne'er a good sigh, his eye only twitches when he's talkin' about Peter Pan 'nd his fairy friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Help Meh**

**Harry's POV:**

Me Da raises his hook, 'nd I try not ta physically cringe. Tha lass had it comin' o' course, mouthin' off ta me da like tha'. He definitely wouldn' let 'er off without havin' properly punished 'er 1st. I o' course speak from personally experience, I was a mouthy little brat when I was young'r. Me Da ne'er raised his hook ta me o' course, clients don' wan' an ugly kid full o' scars. Tha lass raises 'er hand as well 'nd quickly high fives me Da full force. I slap me hand o'er me mouth ta stop 'rom gaspin' , 'nd me Da looks pretty stunned as well. Da's razor sharp hook goes clear through tha lass' hand, 'nd blood's pourin' down tha lass' arm. Tha lass draws 'er hand back, 'nd examines it with a creepy open mouth smile 'n 'er face. 'kay, she's definitely 'rom tha Ilse. I hear tha scrapin' o' wood ta tha left o' us, it's Harriet draggin' back a semi conscious CJ. I rush o'er ta help 'er carry CJ 'nside. She's 'n pretty bad shape actually. 'er nose looks broken, 'nd 'er lip is busted. She's co'ered in blood, 'nd clutchin' 'er gut. Hades, Girly really did a num'er on 'er. Da steps out o' tha way, 'n we 'ring 'er b'low deck. We ease 'er onta tha couch, 'nd she let's out a whimper o' pain. "Don't worry, sis, I'll take care of you.", Harriet whispers ta 'er. CJ 'tempts ta nod, but let's out 'nother cry o' pain 'nstead. Harriet rushes off, probably ta go dig up 1 o' our 1st aid kits. She happens ta be 1 o' tha few 'nicer' Vks 'n tha Isle, at least when it comes ta me sister 'nd meh. She's been tha closest thin' we've had ta a mother 'ince fore'er. "Maybe this'll teach ya ta 'eep yare big mouth shut 'bout me, yea?", I sneer at 'er.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Good ol' Daddy Dearest, examines, his blood covered hook in mild INTEREST. Unfortunately for him, he failed ta mask how SHOOK he was, when I skewered my hand through his hook. I'll take it that no one's ever done THAT before. "So, what did you want to speak with me about?", he asks after looking up from his hook. A cackle escapes from my mouth. It looks like THAT got his attention. "WELL, ya see, here's the thing. Ya're not gonna sell Harry ta anymore 'clients', and if I find out ya HAVE... I'm gonna smash in yare knee caps, then saw off yare ankles, THEN saw off yare knees. I might, also, smash in yare ol' man dick just for funzies.", I say in a sing song voice with a big GRIN plastered all over my face. He narrows his eyes at me, almost like he's tryin' ta call my 'bluff. I, lick, some of my blood off my arm, then giggle. All while makin' EYE CONTACT with him. He doesn' back down, so I'll give him credit for THAT. Awww, he thinks I'm BLUFFIN'. He's in for QUITE a, shock, then if he disobeys me. "Whaaatt? I'm being SUPER nice by lettin' ya off with a warnin' and, stuff.", I say while tiltin' my head in mock confusion and innocence. He scoffs, and wipes his bloody hook on his pants. "I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you, little girl. The Isle can be a scary place if you fuck with the wrong people.", Captain Hook warns me. I giggle and twirl my hair. "Oh, is that SO?", I laugh out. Good ol' Hooky the 1st doesn't disappoint yet again, as he soon draws his sword ta my throat.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Me little sis slowly raises 'er arm up, 'nd flips meh tha bird. I snort. "Too bad you can't stand up for yourself, whore.", CJ coughs out. Harriet runs back inta tha room just 'n tha knick o' time 'or CJ. Otherwise I might've been tempted ta 'ive 'er a few more bruises. "It's ta bad tha Da's gonna 'ave yare head 'or losin' tha fight, especially since ya won' be takin' any clients any time soon.", I casually retort. She stiffens, then sucks 'n a breath. I can stan' up 'or meself JUST FINE. "Stop it, Harry. Can't you see she's hurt? You can bicker with her later.", Harriet chides. I cross me arms 'nd look 'way. Harriet cracks open tha kit 'nd gets ta work. "Hey, she 'tarted it.", I argue. "I did not.", CJ immediately fires back. "I don't care who started it, drop it, both of you.", Harriet commands. I grumble 'nd stomp up tha stairs. Hades, I left tha lass 'lone with me Da! He's probably ripped 'er a new one by now. I reach tha top o' tha stairs, 'nd fling tha door open. "Da-", I 'tart as soon as I see his sword hoverin' o'er 'er throat. "Stay out of this, Harry.", Da snaps. Tha lass 'urns 'wards meh 'nd waves, causin' tha sword ta knick 'art o' 'er neck. Then she looks back at me Da. "Now, is that any way ta, talk, ta yare SON?", she asks while puttin' 'er hands 'n 'er hips. 'er hand tha' got hooked's co'ered in blood, 'nd so's 'er arm. She's 'till bleedin'... "Da, at least let meh patch up 'er-", I 'tart ta plead. "I say STAY OUT OF THIS SON! YOU'RE THE REASON I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER IN THE 1ST PLACE! YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR SISTER'S HURT RIGHT NOW! ALL THIS IS YOUR FAULT!", me Da yells at meh.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

THAT'S IT. I knock Harry's father's, crusty ol' sword, out of his hand. It goes flyin' across the ship as I drop kick his ol' man balls, he screams in pain. I roll out of the way when the ass hat falls to the ground in pain. "Lass.", Harry says. Then I hop up, grab a fistful of his greasy long hair, and yank a good chunk out. He yelps in pain again, and ATTEMPTS ta swipe me with his hook, lol. I block his swipe, and rip his hook off his arm stub. I then throw that, and the chunk of hair, across the ship in the same direction as his sword. "LASS.", Harry says again, only this time SLIGHTLY louder. The ol' man tries ta roll away from me, but I pick him up by his ankle, effectively stoppin' him. "LASS!", Harry yells. I turn my head ta look at him. "What is it, Pumpkin? I'm kinda a LIL busy right now.", I reply. The ol' drunk fails around and punches me in my gut, so I kick him in the face. The crunch of cartilage, and bone, BREAKIN' rings through the air. I feel a TAP on my shoulder, I look over, and it's Harry, givin' me a pleadin' look. I HEAVILY sigh and drop his dad, face 1st, onta the ground. "Happy now?", I ask Harry. He shoots me a, half hearted, half smile. I'll take THAT as a yes then. His dad manges ta pick himself up off the ground. I stomp over ta him, so Harry of COURSE, runs in front of me in his attempt ta try and stop me. Ugh, why is he even TRYIN' ta stop me? He KNOWS his dad's an abusive drunk, right? Yet he's CLEARLY ta, afraid, ta stand up for himself. We'll have ta, fix, THAT.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I hate it when me Da yells at meh. I mean, I 'ready knew this wa' all me fault. E'erythin' usual is'cordin' ta him. I didn' e'en brin' 'er home 'n purpose, she 'ust kinda followed meh 'ere. I 'as so stupid! I shouldn' 'ave let 'er see meh 'n me moment of weakness 'n tha 1st place. I guess I am pretty useless... I run 'n front o' tha lass 'fore she can cause any 'ore trouble. She 'ives meh a warm smile, 'nd steps up ta meh. I stiffen 'nd shift inta a fightin' stance. I'll be damned if I let 'er seriously 'urt me Da. "Sweetie, I KNOW he's yare dad, and ya care about him, for some reason. Ya can't LET him talk ta ya like that though. I know standin' up for yareself can seem, dauntin', but sometimes it has ta be DONE.", she tells meh. Wha'? I can' stand up ta ME DA! He'd kick me arse, then 'ive meh e'en more clients than I 'ready 'ave. 'sides, I don' wanna disappoint him. "Don't listen to her son! She's just trying to turn you against me, your own father! Are you really gonna let her manipulate you like that!", me Da shouts 'rom 'hind meh. I turn 'round 'nd me Da hands meh his sword. "Wha' am I-", I 'tart 'or Da explains himself. "She is right about you needing to stand up for yourself, now go do what needs to be done!", Da says. I look down at Da's sword, then o'er ta tha lass. He wants meh ta fight 'er. Does he really t'ink I stand a chance? "I believe in you, son.", I hear him say. Me eyes widen. He's ne'er said tha' ta me 'fore. I grip tha hilt, shift inta me fightin' stance, 'nd charge.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Well PLAYED, Captain Hook, well played. Turnin' yare SON against me, since ya can't beat me yareself. I WONDER what he thinks is gonna, happen. Is he countin' on me NOT fightin' Harry, or is he countin' on me ACTUALLY fightin' Harry? If I don't fight him, he'd ASSUMIN'LY win, injurin' me in the process. If I do fight him, any trust or 'friendship' I've gained with him will be out the window, since he'd ASSUMMIN'LY get hurt. It's a pretty, decent, plan considerin' a drunk guy came up with it. Harry runs at me, and I twirl out of the way. He swipes at my midsection, which I jump away ta avoid. "WOW Captain Hook, are ya REALLY gonna risk puttin' yare precious boy in harms way, just ta 'insure' that he doesn' defy ya?", I quip after somersaultin' away from Harry. His attack slightly falters. I walk up ta Harry, he looks like he's ponderin' my STATEMENT. Good, his Dad'll no doubt get in the way and RUIN my plans. "I knew she wouldn't lay a hand on you! Do you think I'd tell you to fight her otherwise?", Captain Hook argues. Harry shoots me a glare, and tries ta dig his hook inta me neck. I block him, and grab his hand holdin' the hook. Wow, Harry must be DESPERATE for his father's approval. Can't relate, for a few different, reasons. Harry does ta STAB his father's sword inta my side, I grab that hand as well. "He EGGED CJ on ta fight me, knowin' that there'd be a chance that she'd get hurt." I counter. "He wanted 'er ta stand up 'or 'erself!", Harry snaps.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Da didn' want tha lass ta walk all o'er CJ, is all. He was tryin' ta help 'er. "Over a CHAIR.", she says. I try ta yank me 'ands free, but tha lass' got a stron' grip. I won' let 'er turn meh 'gainst 1 o' tha only family mem'ers I 'ave. "It was about more than just a chair! It starts with something trivial like a chair, then it snowballs into being too afraid to stand up for yourself when it really matters!", Da yells from tha side. I nod 'n 'greement. He meant well, he didn' mean 'or 'er ta get hurt. "It IS important ta stand up for yareself. If she was talkin' ta ANYONE else, she should've demanded her chair back. Then kicked them out if it if they happened ta say NO. I PERSONALLY wouldn't try ta skewer anyone over a chair, that's just a lil bit excessive. Ya dad just wanted ta see 2 girls FIGHT, for his own personal entertainment.", she accuses. I growl at 'er 'nd send a kick ta 'er gut, she doesn' e'en flinch. "Who doesn' want ta see 2 girls fight?", I ask. She rolls 'er eyes at meh, I head butt 'er 'nd 'er head snaps back. 'er head 'mediately snaps back up. "Ya can make excuses for him ta EVERYONE else, even yare sisters, but ya can't ta me.", she argues. I knee 'er gut, 'nd fall back, takin' 'er down with meh. I flip us so I'm on top, I kneel 'n 'er arms 'nd try ta yank me hands free. "I HATE ta be the bearer of bad news, but do ya really think he'd be makin' ya do thin's ya didn' want ta do if he ACTUALLY cared about ya?", she asks meh. I stiffen, 'nd stop tryin' ta yank me hands free. I hate havin' clients, we all do, but Da says we all 'eed ta pitch 'n 'nd do our parts. We need money 'or food, electricity, 'nd other thin's, 'nd tha' money has ta come from somewhere.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Harry's actually a pretty skilled fighter, color me IMPRESSED. I don' want ta touch on, sensitive, topics just as much as the next person. He hasn't left me much of a CHOICE, though. He's bein' quite UNREASONABLY stubborn at the moment. I NEED him ta believe me over his, father. If I can accomplish that, well, all information reguardin' Uma is as good as MINE. "We have ta do wha' we can ta get by. Shouldn' ya know tha' by now?", he snaps. His trust in his father is, falterin', I can FEEL it. He's tryin' ta, justify, his father's actions in ATTEMPTS ta hold onta that SHRED of hope. Hope that his dad really DOES care about him and his sisters, deep down. Which is completely, understandable, don' get me wrong. It just isn't very, HEALTHY. "Ya're right there, so tell me, what DOES all the money ya and yare sisters make go ta?", I ask. He shoots me a 'seriously, do ya even have ta ask' look. I APPARENTLY do since we're, still, havin' this conversation right now. I roll us over so I'm on top, then I comfortably settle myself. My arms were startin' ta get a lil numb. He looks sorta, surprised, since he was puttin' ALL his body weight on my arms. "Tha money goes ta food 'nd bills.", he states. I throw my head back and cackle. OH, THAT'S RICH. I HIGHLY doubt daddy dearest puts all his pimp money towards, bills and food. "Is THAT what he tells ya?", I laugh out. "How else would we 'ave food 'n tha fridge, 'nd workin' electricity?", he deadpans. I let out a sigh. "Well UNLESS alcohol's yare new food source, and it's powerin' all yare light bulbs, I'd say someone else's helpin' with yare livin' expenses.", I quip.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Wha'? Tha's ridiculous! There's no one else TA help with expenses, tha's why we 'ave ta work 'n tha 1st place. Tha lass hops off meh, 'nd I 'mediately spring ta me feet. "Hurry up and finish her off, boy!", me Da shouts from tha sidelines. "Why don't ya give him a, hand, then? If ya're REALLY so, impatient.", Hazel asks. I growl out, 'nd tha lass looks at meh. Why'd she 'ave ta say hand? Now I won' be able ta go easy 'n 'er 'nymore. I haven' exactly been puttin' all me energy inta tha fight. She 'tares meh dead 'n tha eye as I take me hook, 'nd swipe it 'cross 'er right cheek. She doesn' e'en flinch as me hook cuts inta 'er cheek, leavin' a clean line 'cross. Blood runs down 'er face 'nd hits tha wooden planks. I 'mediately regret doin' it, I thought she'd dodge it like she did me other blows. "Why'd ya let meh-", I 'tart. "Stop dilly dallying around, and dispose of her already! I can't stand around here ALL DAY waitin' for you to man up!", me Da shouts. I slightly jump. Tha lass kicks Da's sword out o' me hand, causin' it ta soar inta tha air. She catches it as soon as it falls back down. She places tha tip o' tha blade o'er 'er midsection. "Here, let me make it, EASIER for ya.", she says. Me eyes widen as I take a 'tep back. She'll bleed out if I do tha'. "Go on then!", Da encourages from tha side. "Wha're ya doin', lass?", I ask 'er. This must be a trick, all part o' 'er twisted game. She probably knows I won' be able ta do it. She's probably just teasin' me. "I trust ya, Harry.", she says. I quirk me brow at 'er.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Harry might be a 'VK', but he's not as EVIL as he'd like ta think he is. He wouldn' have been able ta ACTUALLY kill me. That much was made PRETTY clear after he barely even scraped my cheek. Regret, immediately, flashes across his face afterwards. He was assumin' I'd block his attack, which is precisely why I didn't. I'm puttin' a lot of TRUST in him at the moment, but it'll be worth it in the end. I send the sword clear through my stomach, then immediately retract it. "NO!", HARRY shouts while grabbin' the sword from me. I look down, and blood's just GUSHIN' out of my stab wound. I'll definitely bleed ta death in a few minutes if Harry doesn't help me. I hear the sound of metal, clank, ta the ground. Harry's hands immediately cover my wound in a, vain, attempt ta stop the bleedin'. "Why would ya-", Harry starts before daddy dearest comes stompin' over. "What're you doing?", Captain Hook snaps while yankin' Harry away from me. I'm definitely startin' ta feel all this, blood loss. "She'll bleed out if I don'-", Harry starts ta explain. Man, his dad REALLY loves ta, interrupt people while they're talkin'. "That's the whole point of stabbing someone! Honestly, sometimes I question if you're even a Hook.", Captain Hook sneers. I turn away from them, magic up a double sided throwin' knife, and hurl it at the ol' man's leg. He LOUDLY squalls as he falls ta the, ground. I throw my head back and cackle as Harry looks at me. "Well don't just stand there and gawk at her, help me up!", his dad angrily yells at him. His dad should really see someone for his anger issues, and maybe go ta a few AA meetin's.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I move ta help me Da up, when I hear a thump. I look o'er 'nd tha lass is on tha ground. Me eyes widen. NO NO NO NO NO. I run o'er ta 'er, 'nd there's blood e'erywhere. She looks like she pasted out. I've got ta get 'er some help, fast. "I told you to help ME, you fool!", me Da shoots from where's he's sittin'. Me Da'll live, but tha lass might not... I kneel down, 'nd lightly shake 'er. "Lass?", I whisper. "Harry! If you don't come over here and help me up right this moment!", Da threatens. I touch 'er neck, 'nd thankfully 'eel a pulse. It's really faint. Me Da'll kill meh 'or sure later, but I can' let 'er die 'or meh. She wouldn' be bleedin' out if she wasn' tryin' ta 'tand up 'or meh. Whether she's manipulatin' meh o' not, she 'till stood up ta me Da 'or meh. Somethin' me friends, 'nd not e'en me sisters o' Uncle Smee, would e'er do 'or meh. "You better get over here right this instant, you ungrateful brat!", Da yells. I hook 1 arm under 'er neck, 'nd tha other under tha back o' 'er knees. "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO CHOOSE SOME SLUT YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW OVER YOUR OWN FATHER?!", Da screams. I gently lift 'er up, 'er head lolls ta tha side. I look back at me Da. "I'm not choosin' 'er o'er ya. She'll die if I don' help 'er, ya 'n tha other hand won'.", I say. I quickly run 'cross tha ship. "YOU'D DARE DISOBEY YOUR FATHER?!", Da screams as I run onta tha docks. Thank Hades Da can' chase meh at tha moment. Harriet can help patch him up. I would've 'ad 'er patch tha lass up, but I know Da wouldn' allow tha'. I run a few ships down, 'nd run up tha ramp o' Uncle Smee's ship.

He'll help meh, I know he will. He's patched meh 'nd me sisters up numerous times when we were young'r. "UNCLE SMEE!", I scream as soon as I board tha ship. I run ta tha door tha' leads 'low deck, 'nd kick tha door a few times with me foot. Squeaky 'nd Squirmy slowly open tha door 'nd peak their heads through tha crack. Great, 'ust what I 'eed. Me twin cousins 're so twitchy 'nd shy, not ta mention slow movin' at times. "I need ta see Uncle Smee, it's an 'mergency.", I quickly say. They shut tha door, 'nd 're hopefully runnin' back down ta fetch their da. I sigh 'nd impatiently tap me foot. "Ugh, I don' 'ave time 'or this!", I exclaim. I'm 'bout ta try 'nd open tha door with tha lass still in me arms, when Uncle Smee beats meh ta it. "Harry, it's good to see you, son! Squeaky and Squirmy that- oh dear!", Uncle Smee 'tarts'til he notices tha lass. "We need yare help, Uncle Smee, 'nd fast.", I plead. I really hope it's not ta late.. NO, it can' be ta late. It's only been a few minutes, she'll pull through. Uncle Smee ushers us 'nside, 'nd I bound down tha stairs 'nd inta tha livin' room. Tha twins 'tand near us, 'nd 'tart whisperin' ta each other. If it was anyone else whisperin' 'bout meh, I'd 'ave ta hook 'em, but tha twins whisper ta each other 'bout e'erythin' 'nd e'eryone. 'sides, they're ta youn' ta hook. "You can place her on the couch. Would you mind fetching the 1st aid kits while I take a look at her?", me Uncle asks meh. I gently place 'er 'n tha sofa, then run ta tha toilet ta get ta kits. I rip tha cab'net door open, snatch tha kits, then sprint back ta tha livin' room.

I had Uncle Smee tha kits, 'nd he rips 'em all open. He tosses meh 'ome thick cloth. "Hurry now, and press that the stab wound, remember not to press too hard.", Uncle Smee intructs. I drop ta me knees, 'nd put tha cloth inta 'er wound. "Does the stab wound go all the way through to the other side?", me Uncle asks. I nod me head. "If that's the case, there might be internal injuries. Stitching her up on both sides might not be enough...", Uncle Smee trails off. I snap me head 'n his direction. "It'll be 'nough! It has ta be 'nough!", I snap. He 'ives meh a sad smile, 'nd pats me shoulder. "Ya at least 'ave ta try!", I exclaim. He swallows, then reluctantly nods. He fishes out 'nother cloth, and walks 'round ta tha other side o' meh. "Okay, raise her up a little bit so I can put this over the other side of the stab wound.", me Uncle says. I let go o' tha blood soaked cloth, 'n lift up tha lass just 'nough so tha' Uncle Smee can slide tha cloth under. Afta tha' I put pressure o' 'er wound 'gain. "She's bleedin' through tha cloth.", I say. Me Uncle runs out o' tha room, 'nd comes back a moment later with a load o' cloths. He tosses 2 ta meh, so I toss tha soaked 1 'nd replace it with tha clean ones. "We'll have to stop the bleeding 1st before we can even think about sewing up the wounds, but we might have to cauterize both sides instead of sewing them.", Uncle Smee says. Wha's cauterize e'en mean? I nod me head anyway. "Will she 'ave a bett'r chance if we do tha' 'stead o' stitchin' 'er up?", I ask.

Me uncle cleans 'nd patches up 'er cheek 'nd hand 'fore answerin'. "Most likely, yes. The only problem is, I'm not sure if any of her organs were pierced when she was injured. If any of them were, she'd need surgery to even have a chance, so it wouldn't matter either way.", Uncle Smee explains. We don' 'ave any hospitals 'ere, I don' e'en t'ink there's anyone o' tha Isle who knows how ta perform surgery. "Can' ya do tha surgery?", I ask. Me uncle immediately shakes his head. "I don't know the 1st thing about operating on someone, and I don't even have any of the proper medical equipment to go so.", he says. I bite me lower lip ta keep from screamin' in frustration. 'cause basically, we could do all tha' we can, 'nd she 'till might die. Why did she 'ave ta stab 'erself? Why did she 'ave ta push tha sword all tha way through?! "Just do whate'er ya can, please.", I mutter. Uncle Smee packs me back, 'nd nudges me out o' tha way. I rise ta me feet. Ugh, WHY SHOULD I CARE IF SHE LIVES O' NOT? IT'S NOT ME PROBLEM! I didn' ask 'er ta stab 'erself. I only just met 'er yesterday, 'er well bein's none o' me corcern. Me Da wouldn' care, me CJ wouldn' care, Harriet might but tha's 'cause she's ta nice. She's not a 'ery good VK, I 'n tha other hand, am 1 o' tha greatest VKs there e'er was. Villains don' show weakness, they don' FEEL thin's 'or people. I should've just left 'er ta deck 'bove deck o' me Da's ship, 'nd went 'bout me day. Least then I would've been rid o' 'er.

"You might want to step into another room for this, son. Burning flesh tends to smell.", Uncle Smee says. I wordlessly go 'bove deck ta get some fresh air. Why DO I care anyway? She's just some 'nnoyin' girl I was plannin' o' railin' tanight... I lean 'n tha a railin' 'nd look out ta sea. 'ure, she 'tood up ta CJ 'nd me Da 'or meh, but it's not like I asked 'er ta. I didn' ask 'er ta do anythin' 'n fact. She 'ad no problem hurtin' CJ o' me Da, but she ne'er once hurt meh. She e'en hurt 'erself 'nstead... Wha'd she tell meh tha' she trusted meh? Wha' was tha point o' tha'? Did she know I'd get 'er help, is tha' why she did it? She man'ged ta stop tha fight, 'nd get meh 'way from me Da at tha same time. I know me Da means well deep down, but he can be pretty evil when he's angry. He 'ends ta be 'ngry when he's drunk, 'nd he's usually always drunk. He 'eeps food 'n tha fridge 'nd tha lights 'n, with tha money we make tha' is. He doesn' 'ave a job like Uma's mom does, 'less ya count bookin' clients 'or us. Tha lass was bein' silly when she 'mplied tha' someone else was helpin' us out. Tha only extended family we 'ave is Uncle Smee 'nd his sons. Our Uncle's always been there 'or us, he used ta pop by e'eryday when we were youn' ta help me Da look afta us. He was there whene'er we needed him, 'nd he still is. He's willin' ta waste valuable 1st aid supplies 'n a lass he' ne'er e'en met just 'cause I asked him ta. He's 'as his own kids ta feed 'nd take care o' though, he can' 'ford ta pay 'or us as well. It's not like he'd e'en do tha' anyway, right? Wha' would be tha point o' us havin' clients then 'n tha 1st place? Da wouldn' make us do tha' if Uncle Smee was 'ready payin' e'erythin' off. He pays 'or his boozes with his own money, not ours. I clench tha railin' 'nd bite me lip. Tha lass was wrong 'bout tha', she has ta be.


	8. Chapter 8

** DISCLAIMER! **

** I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

** Chapter 8: Chip Shop**

**Hazel's POV:**

Huh, everythin's DARK. Ah, I must've passed out from blood loss, lol. I EVER so slowly crack my eyes open, and stare at the wooden ceilin'. This place feels DIFFERENT from Harry's. He must've gotten me some help, like I KNEW he would. I wouldn't have let myself, bleed out, otherwise. Man, I WISH I could've seen the look on his dad's face when Harry helped me XD. It feels like some of my organs have ruptured, oh well. "Oh my, YOU'RE ALIVE!", some guy exclaims. I look ta my right, and a short tubby old guy's standin' by me. "REALLY? I would've never guessed.", I quip. I try ta sit up, but the guy FRANTICALLY jesters for me ya stay lyin' down. "Harry will be so happy to see that you're awake!", he exclaims. He immediately runs off ta fetch Harry. I wonder how long I've been sleepin'? I sit up, and wince in PAIN. Well, that's NEW. I look down at the bandages on my stomach. Well, that simply won't do at all. My eyes shift in color from blue to red as a red glow emanates from my injury. I can FEEL my internal organs meldin' themselves together. I don't heal myself COMPLETELY, since that'd be pretty hard ta explain. I let the glow dim and my eyes shift back ya their 'normal' color. Then I flop back down as I hear 2 sets of footsteps clompin' down the stairs. Harry RUSHES over ta me, as I turn my head ta look at him. I can practically FEEL the, relief, rollin' off him as he kneels down beside me. HA, this is way ta easy. "Hey, puddin'.", I softly greet.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I raced downstairs as soon as Uncle Smee tol' meh tha' she's awake. I almost didn' 'lieve him as 1st. He just finished fixin' 'er up, she should 'till be reco'erin'. Sure 'nough, she 'urns 'er head ta look at meh as I knelt down 'side 'er. She greets meh with a dumb pet name. 'nder normal circumstances I would've snapped at 'er ta ne'er call meh tha', I let it slide this 1 time though. "Hiya.", I reply with a smile. 'er smile brightens. "Why'd ya do it, lass?", I can' help but ask. She could've easily ran off 'r kicked me arse. So why didn' she? "I knew ya wouldn't have been able ta ACTUALLY stab me yareself.", she replies. I narrow me eyes at 'er. Wha's she mean by tha'? Is she callin' meh weak? "Ya wouldn't hurt me, Harry.", she states. I laugh 'fore standin' up. She sounds so sure o' 'erself. She acts like she actually knows meh, but she doesn' know a thin' 'bout meh. "How'd ya know tha', huh?", I ask. She sits up, 'nd me Uncle rushes o'er ta 'er. "You shouldn't overexert yourself, you must still be weak from blood loss. You're really lucky to be awake right now.", Uncle Smee advises. I sit down next ta 'er so she won' be tempted ta hop up. "Ya mean, I'm lucky ta be ALIVE right now.", tha lass corrects. Well, I wasn' gonna say anythin', but basically. Uncle Smee anxiously looks away. "So, what's yare name, stranger?", Hazel asks. Well tha's 1 way ta change tha subject. "This is me Uncle Smee.", I say. Tha lass nods 'er head in understandin'. "Well it's nice ta meet ya Mistah Smee. I'm Hazel.", she cheerfully says. Well she's awfully chipper 'or someone who almost kicked tha bucket.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I stick my hand out for Mistah Smee ta shake. Which he, reluctantly, takes. "So do ya just pay, half, of Harry's livin' expenses or ALL of his livin' expenses?", I ask. Mistah Smee actually JUMPS back in shock, I giggle. I'm guessin' he wasn't expectin' me ta ask him somethin' like THAT. It would make sense though, I heard that Mistah Smee was a LOT nicer compared ta his Captain. I mean, he clearly fixed me up 'cause Harry asked him ta, and Harry clearly trusted him enough ta bring me here without the fear of bein' punished for it. Harry wouldn't be this relaxed if he thought he was in danger. Harry immediately stiffens at my question, and shoots a glare my way. I'll take it he still believes all the, bullshit, that flows out of his dad's alcohol filled mouth. "How'd you-?", Mistah Smee starts before immediately cuttin' himself off. WOW, I didn't think he'd admit it that easily. Harry's head snaps in Mistah Smee's direction. His uncle look's really GUILTY right now, exactly how someone would look if they'd been caught in a lie. "Uncle Smee?", Harry questions in 1 of the most confused tones of voice I've probably ever heard. Lol, looks like it's ta LATE ta, backtrack, on that now. "You were never supposed to find out, son. Especially not in this way. How'd you even know about that, girly?", Mistah Smee asks me. "WELL, I didn't know it was ya exactly. I just knew that there was no way in HELL that Daddy Dearest was, capable, enough ta take care of the bills. I put 2 and 2 together when he called ya Uncle, and since ya seem ta ACTUALLY care about him.", I explain. Harry shakes his head as he jumps ta his feet. Uh oh, looks like SOMEONE'S in denial.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

NO, there's no way she's right 'bout this. Me dad wouldn't do tha' ta us, 'nd Uncle Smee wouldn' lie ta us 'bout it. "Uncle Smee, she's lyin', isn' she? Me dad wouldn' 'ave put us through wha' he has 'or no good reason, 'nd ya wouldn' lie ta us like tha' 'or all this time. Ya can' be serious.", I say. Uncle Smee give meh tha' sad look tha's so familiar ta meh. Tha same look he used ta 'ive meh e'erytime he'd patch meh up. Tha same look he used ta 'ive meh when I'd come cryin' ta him aft'r a client was finally done with meh, when I was 'till new ta tha business tha' is. I slowly shake me head as I back 'way. "Son, please just let me explain. I-", me Uncle 'tarts 'fore I cut him off. "Wha's there ta explain?! Ya 'nd Da lied ta us 'or all these years! E'erthin' I went through, was all 'or nothin'! Ya know wha' I was goin' through, wha' I'm stillin' goin' through! Yet ya just sat by 'nd did nothin' 'bout it, ya just let it happen!", I scream. Uncle Smee's cryin' at this point, 'nd I'm pretty close ta gettin' there meself. I need ta get out o' 'ere. "I never wanted ANY of this to happen! Your father was planning on selling you and your sister to clients with or without my money! I payed for all of you so he WOULDN'T sell you kids, but he did it anyway to feed his rapidly growing alcohol addiction! He threatened to give you kids TWICE as many clients if I didn't keep up my monthly payments! I tried, and I'm still currently trying, to get your father to stop, but he just won't listen to me! He says your his kids, and he can do whatever he pleases with you. I'm so sorry, son! I truly am, please believe me on this!", Uncle Smee explains.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Wow, shit's gettin' REAL intense, hella fast. I figured Harry would be absolutely fuckin' LIVID, just not at his Uncle. He should be yellin' all this shit ta his dad, not the person who ACTUALLY gives a shit about him. "Why should I believe ANYTHIN' ya say?! Ya clearly can' be trusted!", Harry yells before runnin' up the same set of stairs he run down minutes ago. "Harry, WAIT!", Mistah Smee pleads. Welp, looks like I've got ta go after him now. I spring up and run after him. "Hazel, wait! You shouldn't be running in your condition!", Mistah Smee exclaims. "Stay here! I'll get him back for ya!", I shout over my shoulder. I run above deck JUST Harry's about ta leave. "Harry!", I exclaim. He stops, looks over me, then runs off ANYWAY. Excuse me, but did you just acknowledge my existence then run away ANYWAY? That's not allowed, sir. I sprint after him, usin' a lil magic ta catch up with him. I grab his arm and give it a YANK, effectively haltin' him in his tracks. I look around and it LOOKS like we're at the end of the, docks. "Wha' do ya want now?!", he snaps at me. Well someone's in a bad mood. I let go of his arm, and place a hand on his cheek. He swats my hand away. "Mistah Smee DOES care about ya, ya know. He did try ta help in his own way.", I say. He narrows his eyes at me and stalks closer, invadin' my personal space. "How would ya e'en know tha'?! Ya've just met him! Ya act like ya know e'erythin', but ya don' know a Goddamn thin' 'bout anyone!", he snaps. He's clearly takin' his anger and frustration out on me.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"I may have just met the guy, but ANYONE with a pair of eyes could see that he cares about ya. I also know enough about ya ta know ya're not mad at yare Uncle.", tha lass says. I step e'en closer so I'm loomin' o'er 'er. Lassy really needs ta learn when ta leave thin' 'lone 'nd when ta keep 'er big mouth shut. She really doesn' wanna fuck with meh right now. "Ya don' know meh at all then if ya t'ink I'm not super fuckin' ticked off at tha ol' geezer.", I retort. How could I NOT be crossed with him right now aft'r wha' he'd done! I'd 'ave ta be insane. "Ya're not though, that's the THING. Ya love that 'ol' geezer', I could see how much that HURT ya when ya found out he was pullin' yare leg. He's still Captain Hook's 1st mate, ISN'T he? He was probably followin' pirate code or somethin' at the very least. If he didn' indirectly help yare dad fuel his alcohol addiction, he just would've made ya work even HARDER ta make up for it.", she reasons. UURRRRGGGGHHHH. I CAN' BELIEVE SHE'S USIN' OUR PIRATE CODE O' CONDUCT 'GAINST MEH RIGHT NOW! I really HATE ta admit this, but she's probably right. Deep down I t'ink I know she's right, but it's not like I'll e'er admit it. Me hand flies ta 'er neck 'fore I e'en 'ave ta much time ta t'ink 'bout it. "I don' love anyone, love's WEAK. Real villains don' feel shit like love.", I growl as I tighten me grip 'round 'er neck. She doesn' flinch 'r stop meh, 'nd she doesn' back 'way either. Why does she let meh hurt 'er? She's just been seriously injured, shouldn't she be avoidin' gettin' injured any further.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Well, I'm glad ta see he's not takin' it EASY on me just 'cause got lil paper cut on my stomach. Fuck, he low key looks SSOOOO hot right now. "Harder, Daddy.", I moan out. He IMMEDIATELY lets go and starts maniacally laughin'. He actually DROPS ta the fuckin' ground clutchin' his stomach, so I start laughin' ta. Looks like someone's startin' ta feel better. I knew he'd get over it sooner or later. He might be, prideful, but he's not ILLOGICAL. His dad probably wants ta beat his ASS, or give him 20 more 'clients, they're both BASICALLY the same thin'. So he can't really go home right now, or ever, and seein' that he has ta sleep SOMEWHERE.. Makin' up with baldin' tubby back there is the only option left. He shakily rises ta his feet before wipin' his eyes. "Ya should've told meh 'fore hand tha' ya get off ta bein' choked.", Harry laughs out. I give him an, amused, look before walkin' in the direction of the marketplace. I have a feelin' he won't be ta KEEN on goin' back right this, moment. I wonder if they've cleaned up ALL the overturned booths, yet. I hear him jog behind me. "What would ya have done if I HAD told ya?", I ask. He lengthens his strides ever so SLIGHTLY, and cuts in front of me. He, spins, around so he can look at me or somethin'. "I was just messin' 'round, I thought ya were jokin' 'fore. That's definitely 1 o' tha few thin's I can get 'hind though.", Harry says with the BIGGEST shit eatin' grin on his face. "I should've figured ya were the BDSM type. Well at least ya won't be borin' ta fuck.", I remark. His steps falter and he fuckin' TRIPS, I grab his jacket before he crashes ta the ground.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I can' believe I let meself trip! It's a good thin' no one else saw tha'. I quickly regain me balance, 'nd slap tha lass' arms 'way. I didn' need 'er help, I could've easily kept me balance just fine on me own. "I didn' ask 'or yare help.", I snap 'fore brushin' me jacket off. She rolls 'er eyes at meh, but 'till keeps tha' dumb grin on 'er face. "Just cause ya didn't ASK for it, doesn't mean ya didn't need it. Speakin' of WHICH, follow me.", she retorts 'fore grabbin' me hand 'nd sprintin' down tha alley. "Wha're ya doin'?!", I snap as I stumble 'hind 'er. I can' let people see meh gettin' dragged 'round by this girl, that'll be detrimental ta my VK cred. I try ta yank me hand out o' 'er grip, but she really won' let up. We sprint through a few alleys 'til we're standin' in tha remains o' tha marketplace. Tha place is 'till in shambles, 'nd tha vendors look PISSED. O' how I wish I could take credit 'or all this. "Hey, Hook! Are you responsible for all this damage, you fucking bastard!?", some lesser known vendor shouts while pointin' at meh. Tha' catches tha attention o' some o' tha other vendors. They all 'tart ta crowd 'round us, which I wouldn' really give a shit 'bout if some o' 'em weren' holdin' hammers 'nd pipes. I shift ta 'tand slightly 'n front o' tha lass. I could take on these bums no problem, it's tha lass tha' might 'ave some trouble. She is 'till recoverin' afta all.. NOT THA' I CARE 'R ANYTHIN'. "I didn' do any o' this, fellas. So if ya will excuse us, we've got somewhere ta be.", I say as I move ta shove 'em 'side.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Huh, and here I thought he'd JUMP at the chance ta take credit for this. He SURELY can't be, scared, of a few guys with some hammers. He's got a SWORD for fucks sake. They shove him back as he tries ta get through. Welp, it looks like I'll be causin' some more INJURIES today. I hop in front of him. "Harry's not lyin', JUST so ya know. He didn't do all this, but I know who DID.", I say in a sing song tone of voice. "Oh really? And who might that be, little girl?", some bearded guy with a beer belly asks me while crossin' his arms. "What the fuck did ya just call me?", I ask while smilin'. "Are you deaf or something, LITTLE GIRL?", the guy taunts. Oh, I'm gonna ENJOY bashin' his skull in. The guys around him start laughin' at his remark, they're gonna regret that. I look over at Harry, he doesn't look amused. "Ya better 'tay out o' this lass, 'fore thin's get out o' hand.", Harry advises before drawin' out his sword. It, almost, sounds like he actually CARES about my well bein'. Those guys stiffen up and shift inta fightin' stances. We're surrounded, Harry won't be able ta handle multiple attacks from every angle. "Awwww, are you trying to protect your little girlfriend? I didn't know you liked them young, Hook. From what I'VE HEARD, you prefer much older company.", a different guy taunts. Right so, THAT one's definitely dyin'. I discreetly summon my sledgehammer. I twirl in front of Harry, and power slam my sledgehammer into the 'older company' guy's face. He plops inta the ground, and looks unconscious.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

WHERE THA FUCK DID SHE GET THA'?! "You little bitch!", 1 o' tha vendors shouts. 'nother bends down ta check 'n tha cunt tha' was tauntin' meh 'bout me job. Wha's tha lass e'en doin'? She can' fight 'n tha condition she's 'n. "He's just unconscious, he'll be fine.", tha 1's who's squattin' down says. I guess he checked tha other guy's pulse 'r somethin' like tha'. He 'tands up, but as soon as he does tha', tha lass SLAMS 'er hammer with all 'er might inta tha knocked out guy's face. His head busts open like a watermelon, 'nd e'eryone just 'tands there in shock, includin' meh. Tha lass wasn' jokin' when she said 'er skills include killin'. She draws back 'er hammer 'nd 'tarts manically cacklin'. Lass seriously has somethin' wrong upstairs, but it's not like I can be 1 ta talk o' course. Tha vendors look pretty disturbed, 1 e'en takes a step back. She stops cacklin' afta a moment, 'nd stares at 'er bloody hammer 'n interest. "Red's SUCH a pretty color, isn't it?", she asks. I move ta 'tand next ta 'er, 'nd clap a hand 'n 'er shoulder. "Aye, ya're right there, lass.", I respond. They're scared o' 'er, I can 'ell. So by association, they'll be scared o' meh ta. Well, e'en MORE scared then they were 'fore. They ne'er e'en THOUGHT 'bout standin' up ta meh 'til just now. We'll 'ave ta make sure tha' doesn' happen again. They need ta 'member their place. Hazel smiles up at meh, 'nd not a crazy smile either, a genuine 1. Now'd be a good time ta use 'er crush 'n meh ta me advantage. I brush a lock o' hair 'hind 'er ear, then lean 'n ta whisper 'n 'er ear.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"I trust ya ta, Hazel.", Harry whispers in my ear. I can feel my face heat up. No one's ever ACTUALLY trusted me before, not even my mother... "HEY! What're you 2 whispering about?!", 1 of those guys shout. We ignore him of course, he's not allowed ta ruin this lil 'moment'. As he pulls away I land a kiss on his lips, he looks slightly surprised as he straightens back up. "I'll kick yare ass if ya get yareself hurt, Hooky. UNDERSTOOD?", I ask. He immediately nods in understanin'. "Good", I comment before naruto runnin' at that guy who made the 'lil girl' comment. I tackle him ta the ground as Harry fights the guys who attempt ta pull me off him. I give him a wide eyed smile as I pull out a butter knife. "Ha! What do you think you're going to do with THAT?", the guys laughs. "Well I'm SOOOO glad ya asked.", I reply before gouging 1 of his eyes out. He screams in pain as he tries ta push me off him. I step on 1 of his arms and block his other when he tries ta smack me with his pathetic excuse for a hammer. I smash his wrist in with my sledgehammer, then gouge his other eye out. His screamin' and cursin' intensifies, unintentionally drawin' the attention of some of the other residents. The crack their doors open and creep out of their houses ta watch the massacre. I smash the guy's other wrist in before jammin' my butter knife inta both of his palms. I hop off him, only ta smash in his ankles and knee caps. I'm pretty sure he'd be cryin' at this point if his eye sockets weren't gushin' blood.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I fend off all blokes that were tryin' ta yank tha lass off their mate. I let 'em off with a few cuts, there wouldn't be anythin' left 'or us ta steal if I killed off all tha vendors. This'll teach 'em a very valuable lesson though, they they should t'ink twice 'fore fuckin' with meh. Tha guy who brought up me side job though, he had ta go. No one's allowed ta bring up me side job 'less they're tryin' ta become a client 'r refer someone. I look o'er 'nd tha lass is torturin' tha guy who kept callin' 'er a little girl. Jesus Christ he's a noisy 1. "Quit ya're screamin' 'ready, 'nd die like a man!", I shout as tha lass smashes his dick 'n with 'er hammer. I can feel someone watchin' us, so I take a quick look around. It looks like some o' tha residents 'round here popped out ta enjoy tha show. Some o' 'em look emotionally scarred by tha whole thin', while others just look amused. "Just so ya know, I'm ALOT of things, but a 'lil girl' isn't one of them.", tha lass states 'fore stabbin' a butter knife clear through his skull. Where'd she e'en get a butter knife o' all thin's? She hops up, dusts off 'er shorts, then skips o'er ta me. "Well THAT was fun.", she giggles. I take a good look at 'er. She's covered in blood spatter, 'till holdin' 'er sledgehammer, with a crazed look 'n 'er eyes, 'nd a maniacal smile plastered across 'er face. She looks absolutely stunnin'. "Aye, let's do it 'gain sometime.", I reply. She 'tarts gigglin' 'gain then she holds 'er hand out 'or meh ta take. I put me hand 'n 'ers 'nd she laces our fingers together. We walk hand 'n hand all tha way ta tha chip shop.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

It's SOOO freshin' ta not get in trouble for seriously injurin' or killin' someone. We walk down a FEW alleys, and about 5-10 minutes later, the smell of fish and oil bitch slaps me in the face. I'm guessin' we're nearin' that CHIP SHOP Mal always talks, down, on. The sign 'Ursula's Fish And Chips' soon comes inta view. "What're we doin' here, Puddin'?", I ask Harry. He rolls his eyes as he opens 1 of the, saloon doors, for me. "This is where me crew hangs out 'nd where we 'ave our meetin's.", he explains as he puts his sword in somethin' called 'sword check'. He gestures for me ta do the same with my sledgehammer. HA, he MUST be jokin'. There's no way in HELL I'm leavin' my sledgehammer in that thing. "That's a SWORD check not a, sledgehammer, check.", I reply before hidin' my hammer behind my back. If a fight breaks out I'd have ta pull a Thor and magically yeet my hammer ta my hand, which I can't risk ANYONE here seein'. Harry shoots me a scowl before gesturin' again, only this time a lil more demandin'. I scoff before RELUCTANTLY handin' my hammer over. He looks SOOOO, proud, of himself as he checks my weapon in. Well, if worse comes ta worse, I can always pull another Loki with my butter knife. Harry's about ta walk back over ta me when some hoe come boundin' up ta him. Her hair's a dull and lifeless black, I can't tell if her hair's really curly, or just frizzy. I didn't see her eye color, but her old ratty red dress is hideous. "Harry! What took you so long, handsome?", the ugly hoe asks.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Ugh, I completely forgot 'bout Ginny. She's 1 of my main side hoes, mainly since she does whatever I say 'nd she's really good at givin' head. Tha crew 'nd meh were supposed ta go o'er 'er application. Ya see, e'er since we became tha top dogs 'round 'ere, e'eryone's been beggin' ta join. E'en with Uma gone 'or tha time bein', we're 'till tha most intimidatin' crew 'round. Ginny hugs me midsection, makin' sure ta push 'er taint 'gainst me dick 'n tha process. I'll probably add 'er 'n as a waitress 'r somethin', we need a few extra hands 'ere at tha Chip Shop anyway. Uma usually takes care o' tha', so naturally tha' responsibility falls onta meh as well. Ginny lets go as soon as tha lass struts o'er ta us. "Who's this, PUDDIN', yare maid?", she asks meh. She doesn' e'en bother lookin' o'er at Ginny. Ginny 'n tha other hand, sizes 'er up 'fore lookin' pissed. "I'm his GIRLFRIEND. Who do YOU think you are anyway, calling him a 'cute' pet name like pudding? Oh, are you another one of his hopeless admirers? Well you should give up now while you still have some dignity LEFT, Harry's MINE.", Ginny says 'n tha most entitled tone o' voice I've probably e'er heard from a VK. Tha lass throws 'er head back 'n 'tarts cacklin', afta she stops, she shoots Ginny a psychotic smile. "1ST OFF, ya're not his 'girlfriend', Harry's doesn' want a girlfriend at the moment. 2ND, I can call him WHATEVER I want ta call him, WITHIN reason of course. 3RD, I'm not a, 'hopeless admirer', I'm his friend. 4TH AND FOREMOST, Harry doesn't belong ta ya or anyone else, he's not PROPERTY. Oh and also, red isn't really yare color.", Hazel retorts.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

The bitch has GUTS, I'll give her that. Well, at least torturin' her won't be BORIN'. Harry snorts at my, 'red isn't really your color', comment. The hoe looks REAL pissed now. "Harry! Don't just LAUGH, do something! Who even let HER in anyway? She's clearly A WEAK LITTLE GIRL anyway, look at that bandage around her stomach.", the hoe snaps. OH, she's gonna REGRET sayin' that. I'm gonna have ta teach her a, lesson, on manners here in a hot minute. Harry IMMEDIATELY stops laughin', and rolls his eyes. He walks over ta what looks like a bar with a tv. He takes a seat and some girl drops a tray full of fries in front of him. "Ginny, just stop 'ready 'fore ya get hurt.", Harry advises. Ginny stomps over ta him while I casually sneak inta the back for a second. I come back and no one even missed me. It looks like she's arguin' with him or somethin'. Some blonde guy with a ponytail barrels through the front doors, and makes a beeline for Harry. He immediate stops when he sees me though, which Harry and Ginny notice. He smiles and bounds over ta me. Awww, he kinda reminds me of Carlos, in the sense that they're both like PUPPIES. "Hi! I've never seen you around here before, and I think would've remembered someone as pretty as you! I'm Gil, the son of Gaston.", Gil rambles as he introduces himself. He shoves his hand in my direction for me to shake. I giggle and immediately shake his hand.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

WHA'S GIL DOIN' TALKIN' TA 'ER? WHY IS SHE GIGGLIN'? I mean, she giggles at practically e'erythin', but GIL? I shove some fries inta me mouth as Ginny snaps 'er fingers 'n me face ta get me attention. I slap 'er arm 'way 'nd turn ta look at 'er 'nd send 'er a threatenin' glare. "Ginny, ya're really 'tartin' ta get 'n me nerves right now. If ya e'er want ta get a position 'n THIS CREW, ya're gonna have ta learn ta leave meh tha fuck alone 'less I ask ya 'or somethin'. GOT IT?", I growl. She whimpers 'fore noddin' 'nd backin' off ta go sulk somewhere. I scoff 'fore turnin' back ta me food. Tha' was way ta easy, tha lass puts up much more o' a fight than tha'. "Aww, ya're SOOO adorable.", I hear tha lass say ta Gil. Whip me head back o'er ta where they are. Is she, RUNNIN' 'ER HAND THREW HIS HAIR?! I hop up ta go 'nd stride o'er ta 'em, when Gonzo walks up ta meh. "Hey Captain, we still reviewin' your side bitch's pathetic excuse for an application?", he asks meh. I nod as I try 'nd look 'round him ta see wha' tha lass' doin' now. 're they playin' rock paper scissors now? Is Gil gigglin' 'long with 'er? Why 're they gettin' 'long so well? Don' get meh wrong, I love Gil, he's 1 o' me only real friends, but he's an idot! "Is everything okay, Captain? You seem a little off..", Gonzo asks 'fore he turns 'round ta see wha' I'm starin' at. "Who's that? Did Gil somehow manage to get a girl-", Gonzo goes ta ask 'fore I cut him off. "I wouldn't finish tha' sentence if I were ya. She's MINE.", I snap.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Gil's SUCH a Cutie Patootie! He challenged me ta a game of rock paper scissors, of ALL thin's. I definitely need ta smuggle him back with me, along with Harry of course. They're both fun, and pretty easy on the eyes. I overhear Harry talkin' ta another crewmate who thinks I'm Gil's girlfriend. I giggle pretty loudly at that, causin' Gil ta giggle as well. Did Harry just call me, his? It sounds like SOMEONE'S catchin' feels. I shoot Gil a warm smile. "That sounds like my cue ta go, Cutie. I wouldn't want Harry ta come over here and kick yare, adorable, ass.", I say. His eyes widen as he takes a step back from me, so I naturally quirk my brow at him. "Are you 1 of his special friends? I'm so sorry I didn' mean to-", Gil starts before I put a my pointer finger on his lips. "I'm not 1 of his side hoes if THAT'S what ya were referrin' ta, and ya don't have ta apologize okay. It's fine, let's be friends, okay?", I offer. I take my finger off his lips and he immediately goes in for a hug, so I'll take that as a yes. I hug him back and stroke his hair. Gods, he is such an adorable cinnamon roll. I see Harry stormin' over here, lookin' like he's ready ta han Gil from the RAFTERS or somethin'. I let go of Gil, and pull him behind me as Harry approaches us. I can feel Gil's fear roll off him. I roll my eyes. I know for a FACT, that Harry won't even hurt the boy. Evie told me they've been best friends for years, but I can't let THEM know I know that. Harry looms over me. "So I see ya've met Gil. Ya seem ta 'ave really taken a shinnin' ta him.", he sneers. WAIT, don't tell me that Mistah I have 20 side hoes is, jealous, of me spendin' a lil time with the cinnamon roll behind me?


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER! **

** I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

** Chapter 9: Storage Closet**

**Harry's POV:**

"Ya, I can tell that we're gonna be real good FRIENDS.", tha lass says while smilin'. I scoff 'nd cross me arms. Yah, 'friends'. Tha lass' actin' like she wasn't openly flirtin' with Gil 'n front o' e'eryone 'ere. "I didn' realize 'friends' stroked each others' hair.", I snap. Tha lass steps closer ta meh, 'nd I shoot 'er a glare. "I didn't really take ya as the JEALOUS type, pumpkin.", she says while placing 'er hands on both me arms. 'CUSE MEH? I'M NOT JEALOUS O' GIL 'ND 'ER, THA'S RIDICULOUS! I shake 'er hands off meh, 'nd 'nvade 'er personal space ta loom o'er 'er. "I don' get jealous, 'specially not o' Gil 'nd some Isle slut. Ya wanna fuck Gil? Go right 'head, don' let yare idea o' meh bein' 'jealous' stop ya.", I growl out. I don' e'en have any feelin's 'or tha lass. Why SHOULD I care who she fucks 'n tha side? She giggles at meh, 'fore shootin' meh a smirk. I suck 'n a deep breath 'n attempts ta keep wha' 'mains o' me sanity. "I don't WANT ta, fuck, Gil. I'm sorry if THAT'S how it came, across. I do tend ta come off as a 'flirt', at least, that's what I've been TOLD. The only person I, want, ta fuck is standin' right in FRONT of me.", she says. I let out a huff as I take a 'tep back, 'nd roll me eyes. Lass' tha biggest flirt I know, 'nd I know a shite ton o' Isle sluts. Girls like 'er don' only wan' ta fuck 1 lad, she's so full o' shite. "Yah, I'm so sure I'm tha ONLY mate ya're 'nterested 'n ridin'.", I remark 'fore glancin' o'er at Gil. "I don't like her that way Harry I promise.", Gil 'mediately babbles. I roll me eyes 'fore shovin' tha lass ta tha side, 'nd grabbin' Gil by tha collar o' his shirt.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Well THAT escalated rather, quickly. The WORST he'll probably do is throw Gil out, but I'm, supposed, ta assume the worst. Hhmmmm, on 1 hand I could stop Harry, but that might make him EVEN more triggered than he already is. Of course if I just stand here and do, nothin', it'll look like I don't care about my newfound friendship with Gil. I've never ACTUALLY had a real friend before.. I hop in front of Harry as he's tryin' ta drag Gil out. He's BARELY able ta stop himself from, plowin', right inta me. He narrows his eyes at me as I stand my ground. "Get out o' me way, lass. Don' t'ink I won' hurt ya.", he darkly says. FUCK, that was attractive. I wouldn' mind gettin' hurt by him later. I cross my arms. "Let go of the boi, Hooky. THIS is between ya and me.", I state. He shoots me a maniacal grin before shovin' Gil away from us. He stumbles back but thankfully doesn't fall. Harry YANKS his hook out of his belt and points it towards me. " 'Right then, lass. How do ya wan' ta settle this, hmm? I could hook ya, 'r maybe throw ya o'erboard?", Harry offers. Ugh, it's SOOO nice ta not be the, only, 'crazy' 1 for once. I smile and step closer, causin' his hook ta just BARELY touch my face. I wonder if he's ACTIN' all, tough, cause he's crew around. "Do WE get a vote on that?", the hoe who APPARENTLY goes by the name Ginny asks. "Am I allowed ta hurt her?", I innocently ask before Harry gets a chance ta respond ta her. Harry points at the ugly hoe before sayin', "This isn' a democracy, Gothel." Sooo, she's Mother Gothel's kid. That explains the ratty dress and frizzy hair.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

If Ginny got 'er way she'd probably have meh hook 'er THEN throw 'er o'erboard. I won' actually throw 'er o'erboard though, she's useful ta us. I probably won' hook 'er either, dependin' if she decides ta act like a bitch 'r not. "No, ya can'. She's our new waitress 'ere.", I say while pointin' me hook at tha lass. If tha lass has a go at 'er, she'll be ta busted up ta work. Tha lass rolls 'er eyes. "What?! A WAITRESS!", I hear Ginny whine. I snap me head 'n 'er direction. Tha nerve o' 'er ta complain when I'm bein' so lenient with 'er. E'eryone's attention is now 'n us, I can' let tha' outburst slide. I have ta keep thin's 'n tip top shape while Uma's gone. "Ya WANTED a position 'n this crew, so I gave ya 1. If ya've a problem with tha', then feel free ta leave. Just know though, I'm bein' VERY generous and benevolent right now.", I say while starin' 'er down. Ginny whimpers 'fore ploppin' back down 'n tha sit she was just 'n. Gonzo nods in 'proval, looks like he would've handled it the same way. I whip me head back 'round so I'm facin' tha lass. She 'till smilin', which isn' really surprisin' at this point. "Come with me, please.", tha lass says as she all o' a sudden brushes past meh. Where is she e'en goin'? She's ne'er e'en been 'ere 'fore? "Oye, where ya t'ink ya're headin' off ta lass!", I exclaim as I rush af'er 'er. She walks 'round back with meh trailin' 'hide 'er. Hope tha lads don' give meh shite 'or not stoppin' 'er from walkin' off. She walks down tha hall, 'nd 'tops 'n front o' tha door ta tha storage closet.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Harry seems a, lil, TENSE. I know just how ta, fix, THAT. I open the door ta some storage closet I saw when I snuck back here earlier. "Wha're ya e'en doin' lass? This is a storage closet.", Harry asks me. I giggle before steppin' back and, shovin, Harry INSIDE. He lets out a YELP as he tumbles inside, I step in after him. I yank the light switch on as I SLAM the door, closed, behind me. "I, realize, that puddin'. I came, across, this earlier when I was takin' a look AROUND.", I reply. Harry narrows his eyes at me. Ahhh, he's SUSPICIOUS yet again. I take it he STILL doesn't trust me even after I almost, died, for him. Did Daddy dearest REALLY hurt ya that, badly? Actually, yeah, he REALLY DID. Nevermind, lol. " 'nd why were ya snoopin' 'round back 'ere 'gain?", he asks before decidin' ta LOOM over me again. He does REALIZE that he doesn't scare me, right? This whole, intimidation, tactic of his doesn't really AFFECT me like it does his lil side whore. "Ya seem lil TENSE, sweetie.", I say in the most CARIN' tone of voice I can muster. He SCOFFS before crossin' his arms and rollin' his eyes. "Huh, wonder why tha' is?", he sarcastically asks. I let out a giggle. It looks like someone's still a lil salty. "Now 'nswer tha' question, girly.", he snaps. Awww, he thinks he can tell me what ta do. That's CUTE. I grab his jacket and, yank, him EVEN closer than he already was. He doesn't seem shocked or, startled, by it. Which isn't really THAT surprisin' since this is probably the 7th time I've yanked him around.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"I was lookin' for a, sufficient, place ta spend some QUALITY alone time with ya.", tha lass explains. Lass drug meh 'n 'ear just so she could mess 'round? Can she e'en mess 'round 'n tha condition she's 'n? Not tha' I care 'r anythin', just wouldn' want 'er ta bleed all o'er tha floorin' 'r somethin'. I'd probably have ta clean it all up. I slip me hook inta it's spot 'n me belt, then lean closer ta tha lass 'til me nose brushes 'gainst 'ers. " 'ren't ya injured, lass?", I purr out. She gives meh a light peck 'n tha lips. "I didn' know ya cared, sweetie.", she says 'n a pleased tone o' voice. I scoff. ''I ne'er said I cared. I just don' want ya soilin' tha floorin'.", I retort. She lets out a hum 'fore wrappin' 'er arms 'round me neck ta brin' meh 'n 'or 'nother kiss. I kiss 'er back as I run me hands up 'nd down 'er sides. She pulls 'way afta a moment. "I HIGHLY doubt ya actually give a shit about the, floorin'. Ya know, admittin' ya care about somethin' other than yareself doesn't make ya ANY less of a VK.", she says ta meh. I stiffen 'nd try ta pull 'way, tha lass holds meh 'n place with 'er rather surprisin' strength. I don' care 'bout anyone sides Uma, Gil, 'nd most o' meh crew. I certainly don' care 'bout a girl I've just met. I don' do all this sentimental bullshite either. "REAL VKs 'nd REAL villains don' care 'bout anythin' 'r anyone 'less they need 'em ta 'complish somethin'.", I tell 'er. Wha' kind o' lame arse softie brought this lass up? I know she was abandoned 'r whate'er, but she couldn' have possibly survived 'n this dump since she was a wee babie without tha help o' SOMEONE.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Well THIS is interestin', back at the remnants of the marketplace he told me him trusted me. Now he's BACK ta actin' like I'm a shady bitch who can't be trusted. Which I completely am, but LOGICALLY I should've earned at least some of his trust by now. These Isle fuckers are SO much more difficult than those, Auradon pushovers. This isn't anythin' I CAN'T, handle, of course. It IS a bit of an, inconvenience, though. I loosen my hold on his neck, and run a hand from his neck ta his cheek. I brush my thumb over it and attempt ta give him tha most carin' look I can conjure up at the moment. "Harry, ya're SO much more than just a, villain.", I say. My statement clearly catches him WAY the fuck off guard. He's looks hella stunned, so I'll take it no one's said somethin' like THAT ta him before either. He quickly blinks a couple of times before shakin' his head. "I was born a VK 'nd I'll die a VK. Tha's all I'll e'er be, 'nd I wouldn' have it any other way.", he says ta me. LOL, what a crock of shit. I seriously HOPE he doesn't actually believe that. I let my hands slowly run down his body until they reach his belt. "Ya don't HAVE ta be just, 1 thin'. Ya shouldn't let ONE label that those, royal cunts across the water, pushed on ya since birth control ya and how ya live yare life. Ya're ALLOWED ta be whoever ya want ta be, no matter what anyone says.", I say ta him while SLOWLY undoin' his belt. I unbutton and unzip his pants, makin' eye contact with him as I let his pants, drop, ta the ground.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"This is tha Isle O' Tha Lost, not tha gold'n land o' opportunity. We have ta work with wha' we've been dealt 'nd make tha best o' it. Ya speak as if ya don' know wha' it's like growin' up 'ere.", I snap as tha lass gets 'n 'er knees. If I wasn' curious 'bout how good 'er head game is, I'd probably call 'er out 'n all tha weird shit she's been sayin' 'nd doin'. I suppose can always do tha' aftawards though, there's no need ta rush thin's currently. She pulls me underwear down 'nd me semi hard dick sprin's free. She wraps a hand 'round me dick, 'nd I groan as she starts strokin' it. "Do ya think ya're makin' the best of it?", she asks meh as me dick reaches it's full size. Ugh, she wan's ta talk 'bout this NOW? "We can talk 'bout this later, kay?", I huff out. She giggles 'fore runnin' 'er tongue 'cross tha tip o' me dick. I let a hum o' satisfaction as I close me eyes. "Whatever ya say, sweetie.", she dismissively says. I don' like tha tone o' voice tha lass just used 'n meh, I'll have ta punish 'er 'or tha' lat'r. "Fuck.", I breathe out as she takes meh all tha way 'n 'er mouth. I shove me hands inta 'er hair, 'nd grab a couple fistfuls. I pull 'er head back 'nd tilt 'er head slightly upwards. "I wan' ya ta look at meh while I fuck yare face.", I command. She looks up at meh 'nd moans. Fuck she looks so hot right now. I was gonna let 'er do all tha work, but I don' wan' ta give 'er any control right now. I'm tha 'n charge, not 'er. I rear back 'nd slam me dick down 'er throat.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Looks like SOMEONE wants ta be in control of the situation, as per usual it seems. That must stem from the sheer, lack, of CONTROL he has over his life. So now he OVERCOMPENSATES for that in, assumin'ly, all of his relationships with his friends and whores. I can definitely, play, inta that and use it ta my advantage. I hollow my cheeks and run my tongue along the underside of Harry's dick as he roughly fucks my mouth. It's a good thin' I don't have a gag reflex. He starts cursin' as he slightly picks up the pace. I hum a random tune ta give him some additional help. His grip on my hair tightens as he closes his eyes and throws his head back. I tap 1 of his arms with my finger. He cracks his eyes open and peers down at me. "Wha' lass?", he moans out. He looks and sounds sooo attractive right now, not gonna lie. He goes ta close his eyes again, so I tap him again. He gives me a slightly annoyed look, so I REALLY strongly hum. He lets out a breathy moan, causin' me ta giggle. He wants me ta look at him, fine, but he has ta look at me back. I point ta my eyes, then ta his eyes. "I said I want YA ta look at meh, I ne'er said anythin' 'bout lookin' BACK at ya.", he pants out. I narrow my eyes at him, relax my tongue, stop hummin', and let my mouth go completely slack. Harry lets out a frustrated growl. I tried bein' nice and cooperatin', didn't I? "Well tha's not very nice, is it lass?", he asks me while pickin' up the pace EVEN more ta make up for the lack of stimuli on my part.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Lass shrugs 'er shoulders at me question. Which is 1 o' tha few thin's she can do since me dick's 'n 'er mouth, so I'll give 'er a pass 'n tha'. I won' let 'er get 'way with givin' meh attitude though. I can look where'er tha bloody Hell I wan'. I shove me dick down 'er throat, 'nd hold it there. Ya wanna play games then lass? Fine then, let's play. I 'tare 'er down without movin' a muscle. She rapidly swallows while lickin' tha base o' me dick. Then she 'tarts hummin' 'gain. "Now tha's more like it.", I praise 'fore 'tartin' ta move 'gain. "Let's speed this 'long shall we? Wouldn' wan' ta keep tha crew waitin' now would we?", I ask. She 'tempts ta mumble somethin' 'n response, which I obviously don' catch a word o'. I'm 'sumin' tha' meant she agreed with meh. I slam me dick down 'er throat as fast 'nd hard as I can manage, 'nd she's surprisin'ly takin' it really well. Much better than Ginny e'er could. I might just have ta keep 'er 'round just 'or this purpose 'n particular. I t'ink I'm 'tartin' ta get close. "Hum louder.", I snap at 'er. She complies 'nd hums louder than I thought she could with a dick 'n 'er mouth. FUCK that feels really good, e'erythin' she's been goin's felt really good. I wonder how much 'perience she's had prior ta this. Not tha' I care really, just curious is all. I can feel tha' e'er so familiar 'nd oh so good feelin' pool up 'n tha pit o' me stomach. "Fuckin' Hell, lass. I'm gettin' close.", I growl out. Lass slightly nods 'n response, 'nd closes 'er eyes. 'ey, she made a big deal 'bout MEH lookin' at 'ER when I'm fuckin' 'er. I'm 'bout ta yank 'er hair so she'll open 'er eyes, when tha best fuckin' orgasm I've e'er has slams inta meh full fuckin' force.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Harry let's put a pretty, loud, moan before slowin' down and cummin' down my THROAT. I wasn't ORIGINALLY gonna help him usin' magic, but I felt like bein', nice, for some reason. I OBVIOUSLY had ta close my eyes so he wouldn't see them, glow. Which I'm sure he wasn't ta, happy, about. Harry's pantin' like crazy as he loosens his grip on my hair, and SLOWLY pulls his dick out of my mouth. I then, swallow, ALL of his cum then hop up. He, shakily, bends down ta pull up his undies and pants, and he ALMOST faceplants inta the wood. I catch his shoulders and help push him back ta his feet. He stumbles, so I steady him AGAIN. It seems like SOMEONE'S a lil, worn out. Afta he straightens himself out, I bend down and pull up his undies and pants for him. He swats my hands away afta I get ta his thighs. "I didn' ask 'or yare help.", he snaps as he pulls them up the rest off the way. I let my hands, drop, ta my sides. "No ya didn', but ya CLEARLY needed it.", I reply. He lets out a huff as his shaky hands fiddle with his belt. I move ta help him, causin' him ta GROWL at me. "I'm perfectly capable o' bucklin' me own belt.", he growls out 'n a tired tone o' voice. "Usually I'd agree with ya on that, but at the moment, I'm gonna have ta disagree. Just lemme do THAT for ya so we can get out if this, room, already. I promise I won't tell anyone I helped ya.", I offer. He should consider himself LUCKY that I'm willin' ta, help, him without any ulterior motives. Ya know, besides just usin' him ta find out where the FUCK Uma is.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

This doesn' make any sense, I shouldn' feel this out o' it. I've had tons o' blowjobs 'fore, 'nd I've ne'er felt this drained. E'en afta me 1st 1, the most I felt was a wee bit light headed. Right now I feel like all tha life's been sucked out o' meh. I sigh, 'nd drop me hands. Tha lass grasps me belt, 'nd buckles it with ease. Gods, I must look so weak right now. "I'm usually not-", I 'tart 'fore tha lass interrupts meh. "Yare usually aren't THIS, drained, afta cummin'? Ya, I get that a LOT. It's okay though, I won't tell ANYONE about, that, either.", she giggles. Cocky bitch. She quickly kisses meh, 'nd a burst o' energy runs through meh. I rear back 'nd she shoots meh a puzzled look. How'd- "What's wrong with ya now, pumpkin?", she asks meh. I take a step back 'rom 'er, 'nd quickly shake me head. I feel completely fine now, how's tha' e'en possible? Wha' tha fuck just happened? "I feel fine now 'or some reason, e'en though I was pretty drained a second 'go.", I say 'n a suspicious tone o' voice. Tha lass had ta ha'e done tha' somehow when she kissed meh. I don' know how else ta 'plain it. When I'm comin' back down from me sex high, it's a gradual thin'. All me energy doesn' come rushin' back at tha same time moments afta I've came. Lass takes a step back from meh. "Well that's a GOOD thin', isn't it? Come on, yare crew's waitin' on ya.", she says 'fore turnin' 'round 'nd walkin' o'er ta tha door. She swings tha door open, so I jog 'or a second ta reach 'er 'fore she walked 'way.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Don't make me, regret, givin' ya yare energy back Hooky. Harry slides in front of me, holdin' his hands up. I quirk my brow at him, and gesture for him ta spit it out. As FUN as this place seem so far, I don't intend on stayin' for an extended period of time. I also don't intend on makin' friends, or forgin' any other kind of relationships for tha matter. Afta all, every here'll HATE me ta once they find out I'm a double agent. They might even hate me MORE than the, pricks across the water. "Be honest with meh 'n this lass, did ya ha'e anythin' ta go with meh gettin' me energy back so quickly? Ya can tell meh, It'll be our little secret.", Harry asks me. I whip my head back and LAUGH. Why on EARTH, would I tell HIM that I have magic? That wouldn't be a very, wise, move on my part. That WOULD gain me some extra trust points though, but then I'd have ta try and explain how the FUCK I can use magic in a magic proof zone. Which even I don't know the answer to, since ALL magic's supposed ta be cancelled out by the barrier. Oh well, we'll probably find all, that, out in a later chapter. "Why would I have ANYTHIN' ta do with yare energy levels?", I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders. Looks like I'll have ta be a LIL more, careful, from now on. I shove him out of the doorway, and saunter past him. I can feel him trailin' behind me on our way back ta the front of the restaurant. I can also feel a shit ton of suspicion rollin' off him once again. I'm a shady bitch, we get it, fuck off with the suspicion already. I get served enough suspicious vibes and stares at home, I really don't need anymore here.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Tha lass must ha'e some kind o' magic ability 'r somethin', it's tha only way ta 'plain wha' happened. She's clearly not gonna tell meh, at least 'or now. We walk back inta tha front o' tha shop, 'nd e'eryone's 'mediately 'tarin' at us. Looks like Bonny, Jonas, 'nd Desiree finally showed up. I make me way ta tha crew with tha lass 'n tow, but Ginny hops 'n front o' us 'fore we make it ta 'em. "Baby, what were you doing in the back with HER?", Ginny asks meh while battin' 'er eyelashes. Tha lass puts a hand 'n me shoulder. "I don't see how that's ANY of yare, business.", Hazel says. Ginny sprin's forward, 'nd tackles tha lass ta tha ground. "Ya shouldn't attack yare fellow crew member.", I snap at 'er. Ginny freezes, givin' tha lass a chance ta push 'er off. Ginny scrambles ta 'er feet as Hazel manages ta flip ta 'ers. "Since when is SHE apart of OUR crew?!", Ginny screeches. Desiree steps up 'nd 'tands 'side Ginny. "Yeah, I don't remember you consulting with us 1st like you did with this slut.", Desiree says while pointin' a finger 'n Ginny's direction. I roll me eyes, 'nd hold back a snort. Uma ne'er consulted anyone 'or lettin' anyone inta our crew. Wonder if tha lass e'en wanted ta join. I know I didn' actually offer 'er a position, I just kinda 'sumed she'd be 'n board with it. "Harry's tha Captain now, he doesn't need yare PERMISSION ta recruit someone.", tha lass snaps. I nod 'n agreement. Well at least tha lass' 'n me side. "Look man, we're not trying to undermine your authority or anything, but a little heads up would've been nice.", Jonas says.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

These cunts are SOOOO full of shit. "Really, cause it KINDA sounds like ya are.", I point out while slightly wrinklin' my nose. Ginny narrows her eyes at me. Oh, don't think for a SECOND that I forgot about ya tacklin' me ta the ground. "Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here before.", some chick wearing a fishin' net over her pants asks. Oh great, this again. "Yeah I could ask the same thing.", Ginny adds. I dramatically roll my eyes. "This is Hazel.", Harry says. "And how do you know her again?", some short girl wearin' a dress that looks like it's been fed through the garbage disposal a few times asks Harry. Harry looks away before sayin', "I ran inta 'er 'n an alleyway last night." I repress a sigh. Ya just HAD ta tell them, when, exactly we met? They seem MORE suspicious of me than ya are, and ya only knowin' me for a not even 2 full days PROBABLY won't sit well with them. I need ta get their attention away from that somehow. "You want to recruit, oh wait sorry, you ALREADY RECRUITED, a girl you JUST MET LAST NIGHT? Was the sex just THAT AMAZING, that you had to just employ her on the spot?", the girl wearin' the fishin' net spats out. "It wasn't e'en like tha' Bonny. We didn' e'en fuck last night.", Harry snaps while takin' a step towards the girl who's apparently called Bonny. Gonzo quickly steps in between Harry and Bonny. "Come on guys, we're all on the same side here. We all want what's best for the crew.", Gonzo says in an attempt ta defuse the situation.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"If Harry REALLY wants what's best for the crew then maybe he should start using his brain, and stop being such an-", Desiree 'tarts ta say 'or tha lass quickly steps up 'nd punches 'er 'n tha throat. Desiree falls ta tha ground loudly coughin' 'nd clutchin' 'er throat. "Jesus Christ!", Jonas exclaims 'fore takin' a step back from Desiree 'nd tha lass. Tha lass snatches a hand forward, 'nd graps a chunk o' Ginny's hair. Lass yanks 'er forward 'nd lets go, causin' Ginny ta face plant inta tha ground. Oof, looks like there's gonna be a cat fight. I'd step inta stop it, but Ginny did have it comin'. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!", Bonny yells while rushin' o'er ta tha lass. Bonny goes ta punch Hazel's face, but tha lass catches 'er fist. Then chucks Bonny 'hind 'er. She crashes inta tha ground, 'nd lets out a groan. Yep, she definitely shouldn't ha'e tried ta interfere. Jonas slowly backs 'way 'til he's 'hind a table. Ginny's up by now, 'nd 'ready sizin' up tha lass. Oh, I wouldn' do tha' if I were ya. Hazel turns 'round only ta get punched 'n tha gut by Ginny. Probably not tha best thin' 'or tha lass at tha moment, 'siderin' she'd just been stabbed there earlier taday. She doesn' e'en flinch as she grabs Ginny's arm 'fore she can retract it. 'kay, somethin's definitely off with tha lass. I don' care how good Uncle Smee was at burnin' 'er stab wound close, tha area should 'till be sore 'nd sensitive. It's e'en like Uncle Smee gave 'er pain killers, we don' have those 'n tha Isle. I'm not lettin' 'er out o' me sight 'til I figure out how she's done all these seemin'ly 'mpossible thin's.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Ginny STRUGGLES ta try and, yank, her arm free of my grasp. "Ya know, it's pretty CUTE actually. How ya somehow thought ya could talk shit about me, and even try ta HURT me, and be able ta get away with it unscathed. Think of this as a, valuable, life lesson. Fuck with the wrong person, and ya'll get yare ass kicked. Which ya'd think ya would've learned by now from growin' up here, but ya clearly need a REFRESHER.", I spiel while blockin' her attempts ta kick me. I let her arm go then swipe her feet out from under her with a swing of my leg. She crashes ta the ground, and I immediately lunch at her ta pin her down. "Try not ta fuck 'er up ta badly, lass.", I hear Harry call out from the other side if the room. "I make no promises, puddin'.", I reply. I hear him let out a faint chuckle. I grab her shoulders as she struggles beneath me. She grabs my arms and attempts ta push me off her, I pull the upper part of her body up. Only ta power slam it inta tha ground. The wooden floorin' cracks and splinters beneath her on impact. Her head lolls to the sides as she loses consciousness I smirk then hop off her. Surprisin'ly her head didn't CRACK open on impact, how borin'. I quickly naruto run inta the back, magic up a couple long sturdy chains, then naruto run back out. I see Bonny and Desiree kneelin' beside Ginny, tryin' ta shake her awake. Oh no, that CERTAINLY won't do. I skip over ta the trio. "Excuse me but, I'm not done with her yet. So unless ya wanna get power slammed inta the ground ta, I suggest ya back the FUCK away.", I threaten.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I glance o'er at Gonzo, 'nd he looks absolutely mortified. Bonny 'nd Desiree quickly scurry 'way 'rom Ginny's unconscious body. Afta this I don' think me crew'll e'er 'nderestimate tha lass 'gain. Hazel grabs 1 o' Ginny's ankles 'n drags 'er ta tha 'ery cent'r o' tha room. Almost e'eryone's eyes've been o' 'er since we came back, e'eryone's eye're definitely 'n 'er now 'nd ha'e a feelin' tha' she doesn' mind it. She wan's e'eryone ta see wha'll happen if ya fuck with 'er, tha's very VK o' 'er. I'm impressed ta say tha least. She drops Ginny's ankle, then looks up at tha ceilin'. I tilt me head 'n interest. Wha's she doin' now? She transfers a chain inta 'er left hand, then somehow manages ta toss up 'nd 'round a ceilin' beam. Don' tell meh she's gonna hang Ginny 'or pokin' fun at 'er 'nd throwin' a few blows. She tugs at tha chain a couple o' times ta make sure it's secure 'fore lettin' go o' it. "She's not gonna actually hang Ginny in front of everyone, is she?", Gonzo leans o'er ta ask meh. I glance o'er at him 'nd shrug me shoulders 'n response. Tha lass' pretty unpredictable, I have no idea wha' she's plannin'. She swings tha other chain she was holdin' up 'nd 'bout a foot 'way from tha other 1. A few tugs ta make sure it's secure, 'nd she lets go. She bends down ta grab 1 o' Ginny's ankles, 'nd lifts 'er right inta tha air. Surprised 'nd shocked gasps echo 'cross tha room. She grabs tha middle of tha chain, then stops. "It looks like I'm gonna need a LIL, assistance, here. Would ya might helpin' me out here, Hooky?", tha lass asks meh. I probably shouldn't help 'er, right? This is 'er fight aft'a all, 'nd Ginny'll ne'er give meh head 'gain if I help tha lass. Yah, yah, I won't help 'er. I quickly strut o'er ta 'er 'nd take tha chain 'rom 'er hand.


	10. Chapter 10

** DISCLAIMER! **

** I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

** Chapter 10: Farewell Thing**

**Hazel's POV:**

"Thanks Puddin'", I chirp as I shove Ginny's ankle in his direction. A look of, realization, flashes across his face before he SECURELY wraps the chain around her ankle. After I drop her ankle and hand him the other chain, he repeats the whole, PROCESS. Pretty soon Ginny's DANGLIN' a few feet in the air, upside down. Which is actually pretty fuckin' HILARIOUS since, the old table cloth she calls a dress, is bunched up around her stomach. Exposin' her hairy ass legs, AND her granny panties. I throw my head back and laugh maniacally, and pretty soon everyone starts laughin' WITH me. Ya know, it's SOOOO refreshin' ta be around people who can actually take a good joke without gettin' so, butthurt, about it. "Nice 1 lass!", Harry laughs out while wipin' an imaginary TEAR from his eye. "I was honestly plannin' on SAWIN' her carcass in half with a, slightly rusty hand saw. I decided not ta at the LAST minute though. If I hack off all the NAMEABLE people here, there'd be no choice but ta, add in all these OCs.", I admit ta Harry. He looks confused as HELL at the last bit though, which isn't really surprisin'. "Wha're ya e'en 'n 'bout lass?", he asks me. OH BOY, if ya only knew. I ruffle his hair. "Nothin' ya should be worrin' about. So, did ya mean it when ya said, I was a part of the CREW?", I ask him in effort ta change the subject. I hope the tone of my voice portrayed, that I thought bein' a part of his crew is was an HONOR. His face lights up at my question, and he DRAGS me tawards the center of the room.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Glad tha lass 'minded meh, 'most forgot why we're here 'n tha 1st place. I drop Hazel's wrist, 'nd let out a whistle. Tha' gets tha attention o' me crew, they all bustle e'er ta where we're standin'. "Right then, let's get down ta business shall we? How's our territory lookin'?", I ask. "There hasn't been any sign of trouble from the lesser gangs.", Bonny reports. E'erythin's goin' as planned then looks like. Figured those pussies wouldn' 'ave tha balls ta actually try somethin' with us, e'en with Uma bein' MIA. "Money's still flowing like usual, haven't had a problem with any of the usual shops we work.", Gonzo shares. Money's 1 o' tha most important t'in's I was worried 'bout, along with other gangs tryin' ta move 'n o' our territory. "There, still hasn't been any sign of Uma since she jumped ship at that boat party.", Jonas sadly says. Tha' seems ta peak tha lass's interest. E'en though it's common knowledge tha' Uma's clearly not here. "So she's really, gone?", Hazel asks 'n an amazed tone o' voice. "Well do you SEE her walking around here giving orders?", Desiree snaps. Lass quirks a brow at 'er. This could get ugly fast. " 'ey! None o' tha' now, we're all a part o' tha same crew. I don' t'ink Uma would wan' us fightin' 'mongst ourselves 'n 'er absence any more than we 'ready have, do ya?", I ask e'eryone. "No she wouldn't, she'd want us to run things like normal. While trying to figure out a way to join her, wherever she is.", Jonas replies. Heads all 'tart noddin' 'n 'greement.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

So BASICALLY, from what I'm gatherin' about what they just said, they know jack shit about where Uma is. So comin' here was technically a waste of my time, can't WAIT ta tell Ben that. "Good, now tha' we're all 'n tha same page 'ere, let's get ta work ya? Tha lass 'nd me'll take me usual route, 'nd tha rest o' ya can decide which routes ya wanna hit up 'mongst yareselves.", Harry instructs. Everyone looks like they're all OKAY with that, so Harry drags me out of the Chip Shop. He slips his hand in mine once we're, outside. Well, maybe this trip wasn't a TOTAL waste afta all. "So, what's yare USUAL route anyway, Harry?", I ask him as we start walkin'. His head whips in my direction is slight surprise. He's clearly SLIGHTLY caught off guard by me actually usin' his 1st name. "What?", I ask in an innocent tone of voice. He whips his head back around, and takes me inta an ANOTHER alleyway. Oh BOY, more alleys. "Ya hardly e'er call meh by me name is call, kinda surprised meh.", Harry admits. I let out a giggle. "Wow, Harry Hook, ACTUALLY admittin' ta bein' surprised. Has that ever happened before?", I joke. Harry scoffs as we hang a left. " 'ery funny lass. Well let's 'ere ya admit ta somethin' then.", Harry says. Hmmm, I WONDER if this is a tactic ta get information out of me. "Like what?", I ask. We find ourselves in front of place called Lady Tremaine's Curl Up & Dye. I remember hearin' Evie RAVE about this place, 1 of her lil friends works here. This should be interestin'.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Somethin' ya haven' told a lot o' people, 'r anyone for tha matter.", I reply 'fore lettin' go o' 'er hand 'nd waltzin' inta Curl UP & Dye. Tha lass enters 'n a moment afta meh. Tha shop's empty since they don' open for a while now, 'nd tha runt with a brooms dancin' 'bout 'gain with those headphones 'n. I strut o'er ta 'er with tha lass 'n tow 'nd tap 'n tha runt's shoulder with tha dull end o' me hook. She jumps back, clearly startled. She lets out a sigh as she pulls off 'er headphones. "Ya know tha drill by now runt, fork it o'er.", I say while wavin' me hook 'bout. She nods 'nd moves ta go empty tha register, but stops when she sees tha lass. "Who're you? I've never seen you around here before?", she asks Hazel while tiltin' 'er head. Wha'? Wha' does she mean by tha'? Tha lass has 4 different colors 'n 'er hair, where else could she 'ave gotten tha' done? "I'm Hazel, and I've NEVER been ta this place before. Which, explains, why ya haven't seen me around.", she defends. Tha runt walks o'er ta the register 'nd I quickly follow 'er. "So ya're tellin' meh, ya've ne'er seen this girl 'fore 'n yare life?", I ask tha runt. She looks up ta answer meh, but tha lass cuts 'er off. "I'm PRETTY sure we've already established that, Hooky.", she says. I shoot 'er a glare. I don' need 'er ta answer for tha runt, 'specially 'n somethin' like this. "I wasn' askin' ya was I?", I snap. Literally n' 1 has seen tha lass 'fore, so either she's been hidin' out somewhere 'er whole life 'nd slinkin' 'round 'n tha shadows, 'r she's not 'rom 'ere. Tha's tha only explanations ta all this.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I swear if my cover is BLOWN by this, lil girl, someone's gonna pay. Although, I'm gonna HAVE ta leave soon anyway once I tell Ben the, news. The girl hands over ALL the money in that register of hers before answerin'. "I've never seen you before, and I feel like I would've remembered someone as brightly colored as you. Where do you get your hair done by the way, it's super pretty?", she asks me. "Thanks, I do my hair myself.", I tell her. Well at least she has good taste. "Ya have tha chemicals ta do yare hair yareself, how?", Harry asks meh. FUCK, I did not think that through. It's not like there's any other hair dye shops at this place anyway, what ELSE was I supposed ta say? "No, I used my secret MAGICAL abilities ta do it.", I sarcastically quip while rollin' my eyes. He looks over at the lil girl. "Tha'll be all, runt.", he says before pocketin' the money and draggin' me out of there. "Is DRAGGIN' me around gonna become a, habit, of yours?", I joke. He drops my arm afta we're alone in, guess what, another alley. "I've had 'bout enough o' this lass. Tell meh honestly, do ya care 'bout meh, no more lies.", Harry says. I can hear his desperation just BARELY crack through. Hmmm, I'm interested ta see where he's, goin', with this. "Oddly ENOUGH, I do care about ya. More than I thought I would.", I admit. "Hey! There's somethin' I've never told ANYONE!", I immediately add afterwards. He silently stares at me for a hot minute. "What about ya, do ya care about me?", I ask him.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"I'm a VK 'member? I don' care 'bout anyone.", I huff out. Tha lass is WAY ta soft 'or 'er own good, I'll be able ta use tha' no doubt. "That's BULLSHIT, and we both know that. Ya care about Uma. Ya're concerned, scare even, that she's been gone for SO long. Ya care about Gil. That's why ya never actually hurt him, and even keep him on the crew when it's clear that he's not all there. Ya can keep up the, tough guy act, with everyone else, but not ME.", Hazel tells meh. I try ta wipe tha shocked 'pression from me face as fast as I can, but tha lass sees it 'fore I can hide it. How does this person I've barely e'en know, know meh better than most people do? HOW could she possibly know all this 'bout meh? "So let me ask ya this AGAIN, do ya care about me?", Hazel asks me. Ugh, I can' 'lieve she wants meh at admit it out loud. It seems like she 'ready knows, so wha's tha point? Suppose this is me own fault 'or brin' it up 'n tha 1st place, but I have me reasons 'or it. Sayin' I care'll surely make t'in's work out 'n me favor anyway. "Ya, I do, 'or some reason.", I grumle out. She let's out a giggle. "See, that wasn't so HARD now, was it?", she asks meh. I shoot 'er a glare, 'fore lettin' out a sigh 'nd runnin' me hand through me hair. "What's got ya so frustrated?", she asks meh while puttin' a hand 'n 'er hip. "How could ya tell I was frustrated?", I ask back. "It's written all over yare face, Puddin'.", she replies. Am I really tha' easy ta read?

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Harry quickly shakes his head. "Tha's all 'sides tha point. Ya care 'bout meh, 'nd I care 'bout ya. If 2 people really care 'bout each other, they're completely honest with each other 'ren't they?", Harry asks me. I bust out laughin'. Wow REAL subtle Harry. "NOW who sounds like they're from Auradon?", I laugh out. He's OBVIOUSLY tryin' ta press me for information, and tryin' ta use feelin's ta do it. I'd be impressed if he was actually executin' it CORRECTLY. "I'm bein' serious lass.", he groans out. I slip my hand in his. "If ya're REALLY serious, then this isn't really tha place ta talk about it, is it?", I ask him. He immediately perks up, and of course, starts draggin' me somewhere. "What about the rest of yare route?", I ask him. "Tha' can wait.", he protests. I dig my heels inta the ground, stoppin' us. He looks back at me before tryin' ta tug me along. "This can wait ta. Ya think Uma would be happy with ya slackin' off?", I ask him. He stops tryin' ta pull me and lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, we'll go through me route. THEN we talk 'bout it ya?", Harry asks me. Wow, someone's eager. He must think I'm gonna spill EVERY secret imaginable ta him, and he'll somehow be able ta use that information, ta accomplish whatever he's tryin' ta accomplish. So we of course breeze through his route at a kinda fast pace. I won't BORE ya with the details of it all, we walked around ta various shops and stole money. Who knew bein' a heathen was so EASY. Afta that he drags us back ta the docks.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Um, is it safe ta be back here so SOON, Harry?", tha lass asks meh. I actually forgot all 'bout wha' happened with me da' 'nd Uncle Smee 'til just now. Huh, usually tha' kind o' stuff would've hung o'er me head all day. Lass did a great job takin' me mind off it. "Ya, as long as they don' spot us we'll get 'n just fine.", reply as I lead 'er 'wards Tha Lost Revenge. "Who's ship is, that?", tha lass asks meh. "It's Uma's, but we use it as tha crew's head quarters.", I tell 'er as we board it. "E'eryone's out runnin' tha routes, so we have tha entire place ta ourselves.", I inform 'er. I lead 'er below deck ta tha crew's quarters. I open tha last door at tha end o' a hallway, 'nd usher 'er inside. "I'm guessin' this is yare room?", she asks meh. "Wha' gave it 'way?", I jokin'ly ask. E'en a blind man could tell this room's me own. It's covered 'n me colors, 'nd not ta mention tha hook theme tha' I've got goin'. Tha lass plops down 'n me bed, 'fore pattin' a spot right next ta 'er. I hurrily sit down, she giggles. "Why don't ya just live HERE, instead of with yare dad?", she asks meh. I try not ta stiffen at tha mention o' me da'. "If I left, thin's would be so much worse 'or me sisters. Not ta mention he'd probably come lookin' 'or meh here 'r at tha Chip Shop anyway.", I tell 'er. She looks down. "Things really SUCK here, don't they?", she asks meh. I let out a snort, causin' 'er ta look o'er at meh. "Course they do. Ya t'ink ANYONE really likes rottin' here 'n this dump?", I retort. "That's why Uma was so Hellbent on bringin' the barrier, down.", she says.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"Wha' other reason would there be?", Harry retorts. Oh I don't know, so everyone can run RAMPANT and steal shit. "So, ya wanna talk, let's talk.", I tell him. No sense in draggin' this shit out any LONGER. Well, not that 2 days isn't really THAT long, but a lot has happened. A lot more than 2 days SPENT in Auradon. " 're ya really from here?", Harry asks me. OKAY, so if I lie, he'll probably call me out on my bullshit or be HELLA disappointed. Then he'll feel so, betrayed, once he eventually finds out how FULL of shit I am. He'll hate me just as much as he hates everyone else in Auradon. "No, I'm not.", I reply. He THROWS his head back and lets out a laugh. "So ya're from Auradon then?", he laughs out. That's kinda a loaded question. "TECHNICALLY, no. That's just where I go to school.", I say as I roll my eyes at that last bit. "Where're ya from then?", he asks me. I have this SNEAKIN' suspicion that this is gonna be 1, long, game of 20 questions. "That's, complicated. I'm ADOPTED.", I tell him. GODS, I hope he appreciates all this, honesty. "So ya weren' kiddin' 'bout bein' an orphan then?" , Harry double checks. "WHY would I kid about bein' an, orphan?", I snap. He raises his hands up in defense. I slap his hands away. "Touchy subject?", he asks in an seemin'ly understandin' tone of voice. "Aren't PARENTS a touchy subject for, mostly, everyone?", I ask back. He shrugs his shoulders. "Probably not for those PRINCESSES and PRINCES at Boreadon.", Harry scoffs.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Ya kinda have a POINT there.", tha lass giggles out. I'm not really surprised tha lass isn't from here. As crazy as she seems ta be, 'er heart's clearly ta big 'or this place. "Who're yare adopted parents then?", I ask. She stiffens at tha'. "I take it tha's a sore subject ta?", I prod. She looks 'way. I grab 'er chin 'nd turn 'er head 'wards meh. " 'ey, ya're not tha only 1 with family issues. Don' t'ink ya're 'lone here.", I tell her. She smiles at meh, 'nd not a psychotic smile either, but a genuinely happy 1. "I didn't take ya as the SENTIMENTAL type.", she lightly says. I playfully roll me eyes. "I have me moments, believe it 'r not.", I retort. She gives meh a peck 'n tha cheek, 'nd I try me hardest not ta let me face redden. "I know, like I said BEFORE, ya're more than just a villain.", she coos. "MOVIN' ON. Wha're ya doin' here then, if ya're goin' ta school at Boreadon?", I ask 'er. Anyone would've thought she's a spy for his royal pain 'n tha assness, but that'd mean she's a goody goody. Last time I checked, goody goodies don' kill 'nd seriously injure people 'or laughs 'r just 'cause they can. "I was, sent here.", she tells meh. Somethin' 'n meh stomach drops. "WHO sent ya here?", I hesitatly ask. She goes ta reach 'or me hand, but I yank it back. She lets out a sigh. "Ben did.", she admits. I can feel me rage 'tartin' ta bubble up ta tha surface. "Wha'd he send ya 'ere 'or?", I growl out. "Harry, listen ta me.", tha lass 'tarts. "Oh I am listenin' lass, 'nd it sounds ta me like ya were sent here ta spy 'n meh.", I maniacally laugh out.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Well this went downhill FAST. I, expected, as much. It's better to rip the bandaid off NOW, than later. "Not EXACTLY.", I say. Harry hops up, and turns ta face me. "OH REALLY? Then WHA' EXACTLY were ya sent 'ere ta do hmmmm?", Harry asks with a wild look in his eyes. Yep, this DEFINITELY won't end well. "Ta find out where Uma is.", I admit. He throws his head back and LAUGHS some more while steppin' away from me. "OH, OF COURSE THA'S WHY YA WERE SENT 'ERE. SO, NOW THA' YA KNOW UMA'S NOT HERE, 'ND THA' I DON' HAVE THA DAMNDEST CLUE TA WHERE SHE MIGHT BE. YA CAN DROP ALL THA FALSE PRETENSES 'ND GO BACK HOME.", he spits out. I can feel my breath catch in my, throat. He's RIGHT of course, technically I CAN go back. He cocks his head. "Wha', did ya wanna stay 'or a bit longer? Not done toyin' with meh hmmm? 'r did ya wanna see wha' other information ya could dig up?", he asks in 1 if the MOST psychotic tones of voice I've ever heard. He, thinks I've been usin' him this entire time for INFORMATION. I stand up, he backs up. "I originally was usin' ya for information, but I'm not anymore.", I tell him. He smiles at me, and not the good 'all is forgiven', kind of smile. "Oh, NOT ANYMORE huh? Cause ya 'ready got all tha information ya need.", he spits out. "NO, that's not what I meant I-", I start before he viciously cuts me off. Talk about RUDE. "WHA' THEN? Ya stopped usin' meh 'cause YA CARE 'BOUT MEH?", he snaps. I can feel myself breathin' heavier. "Yes!", I bite back.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Let meh let ya 'n o' a little SECRET. 'member when I said I cared 'bout ya earlier? Well guess wha', I LIED.", I laugh out. SHE REALLY T'INKS SHE CAN ROPE MEH BACK 'N AFTA FINDIN' OUT WHA' SHE REALLY IS? "No ya didn't.", she snaps. STUBBORN 1 AREN' YA? WELL, LET'S SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES 'OR MEH TA BREAK YA. "OH BUT I DID, YA. I wanted ta get tha truth from ya, 'nd actin' like I ACTUALLY GAVE A SHIT 'bout ya seems ta have worked just SPLENDIDLY. WHY 'N EARTH, would I care 'bout someone like ya hmmm?", I sneer. 'er facial expression remains oddly blank. I slightly frown. She's supposed ta break down 'n tears, 'nd scream at meh tha' I must be lyin'. O' COURSE SHE CAN' E'EN GIVE MEH THA' SATISFACTION! All o' a sudden she tackles meh ta tha ground. I let out a yelp, as she pins meh down. "WHA'RE YA GONNA DO, BEAT MEH UP 'OR LYIN'?", I quip. I wasn' prepared 'or tha look 'n 'er face, tha look o' admiration 'nd somethin' else I can' quite make out. I drop me guard 'or a moment, 'nd she crashes 'er lips inta mine. Push 'er off meh, 'nd hop ta me feet. She sits up, 'nd 'er eyes 're RED. "Wha' tha HELL?", I question. "Ya DO care about me, I can FEEL it.", she says 'fore 'er eyes fade back ta blue. I stiffen. "WHA' DID YA DO TA MEH?", I snap as I take a step back. She has magic, I KNEW IT. How's she e'en able ta use it 'ere though? Tha' shouldn' be possible. "I wanted ta see if ya were LYIN' or not.", she pants out as she stands up. " 'ND HOW EXACTLY DID YA DO THA'?", I snap.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"I tapped inta yare, emotions, 'nd looked past all that hurt and betrayal. Then I found it, love.", I tell him. He shoots me a, glare. "I'm NOT HURT, 'nd I don' feel t'ings like love. Specially not 'or some BOREADON PRINCESS.", Harry growls out. Someone's a LIL defensive. He obviously wants me ta feel as hurt and betrayed as he does. "EVERYONE feels some sort of, love or care, towards different things. Also, I'm not a Princess.", I calmly reply. Harry looks like he's just barely able ta hold back his anger. WELL, at least he's tryin' ta hold it back. I'd be angry ta if I were him, but I can't finesse my way OUT of this while he's still pissed the house. " 'GAIN, WHY WOULD I GIVE A FUCK 'BOUT YA? YA MEAN NOTHIN' TA MEH! I'VE JUST KEPT YA 'ROUND SO I COULD FUCK YA, YA'RE FIGHTIN' ABILITIES JUST HAPPENED TA BE A BONUS.", he snaps. I let out a sigh before steppin' tawards the side. "If I were ya I wouldn't care about me either, ya wouldn't be the 1st, and ya CERTAINLY won't be tha last. Ya know, I don't actually have any friends at school. Eveyone's either afraid of me, or hate how 'weird' and crazy I am. Unless someone needs somethin' from me, then they act like we're 'best friends'. Wouldn't be the 1st time someone tried ta use me just for my body either... I've had fun spendin' time with ya these past 2 days, I've had fun bein' here on the Isle. People don't avoid me like the plague here, I'm not stared at like I'm some sort of freak. I'm not reprimanded for not bein' a, 'model citizen', or for not followin' all the rules.", I ramble while edgin' closer ta the side.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

IF SHE T'INKS I'LL JUST MELT 'ND FORGIVE 'ER 'CAUSE SHE TOLD MEH A SOB STORY, THEN SHE'S GOT 'NOTHER T'IN' COMIN'. "OH BOO HOO, YA'RE LIFE MUST BE SO HARD 'N BOREADON.", I jeer. "Don't think for a SECOND that I'm tryin' ta discredit yare hardships. Not everyone who lives across the water lives a PERFECT, life. Not everyone there is as nice as ya'd think either.", tha lass replies. Ugh, HOW CAN SHE BE SO CALM RIGHT NOW? 'ND THA NERVE O' 'ER TA COMPARE ME OWN LIFE TA 'ERS. All o' a sudden, 'or tha 2nd time now, she tackles meh ta tha ground 'nd pins meh down. "WILL YA QUIT DOIN' THA'?!", I snap as I try ta push 'er off meh. "No! I can't stand ta fight with ya like this!", she exclaims 'or kissin' meh 'gain. Tha room all o' a sudden goes dark.. I open me eyes 'nd I'm standin' 'n tha middle o' a grassy area. I quickly do a 360, 'nd marvel at how beautiful this place is. Tha sun is hidden 'hind some clouds, 'nd tha sky is grey, yet tha' only adds ta tha beauty o' this place. Up 'head there's a pretty big sized rock 'n top o' wha' looks like a cliff, 'nd there's a person sittin' 'n top o' tha rock. I walk o'er ta 'em, but take me time so I can enjoy this light breeze 'or a bit longer. As soon as I reach tha person, they turn back ta look at meh. "Lass, wha're ya doin' here?", I ask Hazel. She just smiles at meh, 'nd scoots o'er. Then pats tha new empty space 'n tha rock, invitin' meh ta have a seat. I sit down next ta 'er. "Do ya know where we 're right now?", I ask 'er. She nods. "This is a place I like ta visit sometimes, when I'm back home.", she tells meh.

"Why're we 'ere?", I ask. "I thought ya might like it here, so I wanted ta show it ta ya before I left.", tha lass explains. She was right 'n tha money t'inkin' I'd like it 'ere. Wha's she mean by leavin'? "Where're ya goin'?", I ask. "Back ta Auradon, I don't wanna overstay my welcome. Besides, I've hurt ya enough already.", Hazel says. I don' 'member 'er bein' welcomed ta tha Isle 'n tha 1st place. "I'm not hurt.", I huff out. She giggles 'fore reachin' 'or me hand. I let 'er take it. "Yes ya are, and it's okay ta feel that way. Havin' basic human emotions doesn't make ya weak ya know.", she tells meh. Maybe so, but showin' those emotions does. "So wha' if I'm hurt, it's not like ya really care anyway. Ya've just been usin' meh 'member?", I point out. She shoot meh a sad smile 'fore placin' 'er other hand 'n me cheek. I lean inta 'er touch. "Things may have started out that way, but that's not how I feel now.", tha lass says. A small pit o' hope forms 'n me gut. Wha' am I doin'? I shouldn' get me hopes up only ta get 'em dashed, not 'gain. Definitely not by tha same person. I move 'way from 'er hand. She lets it drop. "How do ya feel now?", I manage ta choke out. I can admit this ta meself, but ne'er anyway else. I've always wanted a girlfriend, but not just any girl. A girl who likes meh 'or meh, not 'cause o' how I look 'r wha' crew I happen ta be a part o'. A girl who could look past all tha', 'nd who genuinely cares 'bout meh. Ne'er though I'd find tha' 'n tha Isle, so I stopped lookin' a lon' time 'go. Tha's why I didn' do relationships.

"Ya know, I've never ACTUALLY had feelin's for anyone before. It was more like an entertainin' game ta me, seein' how far those love sick puppies would go ta prove how much they 'loved' ME. When it was sooo clear that they loved how I LOOKED. Eventually they all wised up and realized I wasn't interested, so they stopped chasin' me. That didn't stop their infatuation tawards me of course, and that didn't stop me from still playin' with them all the same. That's even how it started when we 1st met, until I got ta know ya a bit better. I love bein' around ya. I love yare sense of humor, flirty nature, and psychotic energy. I feel like I have more in common with ya, than anyone else at Auradon. I don't have ta 'be on my best behavior' around ya, and it feels amazin'. Ya've seen what I can do ta people, yet ya're not constantly scared that I'm gonna smash yare head in. I, really like ya. I never wanted ta hurt ya, and you have every right ta be mad at me. I want ya ta know though, that I am, truly sorry that I lied ta ya. I wish I could've just kept things how they were, just for a bit longer, but I knew this wouldn't last forever. WE, couldn't last forever. Maybe, we'll meet again someday.", she admits. I take a second ta absorb all tha' information. I t'ink I might like 'er ta.. She till lied ta meh though, 'nd did used meh. She shoots meh a sad smile, a tear rolls down 'er cheek. Tha tear turns black, stainin' 'er face where it touched. Tha back 'tarts ta spread out 'nd crack 'er face. She lets go o' me hand. My vision goes black.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Afta I knocked Harry out with my magic, I teleported him from tha floor ta his BED. I'll skip tha whole, magical dream farewell thin', ya've already lived through that once. He's still out like a LIGHT from my sleepin' spell, so by the time he wakes up, I'll be gone. With the snap of my fingers, my phone's in my hand. I shoot a message ta Ben sayin', "I got ALL the, information, I need. Get me out of here." I wipe my face, and go above deck. "We're on our way with the limo. Meet us at the same place we dropped you off at please, and remember to stay safe.", Ben's reply says. I let out a snort. I've been here 2 days now, I think I'll make it through a few more minutes. I hop off the crews, ship, and naruto run over ta his uncle's ship real quick. Once he answers the door I plop and giant burlap sack, reminiscent of Santa's present sack, at Smee's feet. "What's this?", he asks as he goes ta open it. I lightly slap his hands away. "Open it afta I, leave. Just do me a favor and take care of Harry for me, okay? Don't let him go back to his father. He's at The Lost Revenge right now, go get him.", I instruct Smee before naruto runnin' away. I hop off his ship, speed through the docks, then a couple DOZEN alleyways. Pretty soon I'm back at the spot, Ben and his friends, dropped me off at 2 days ago. Soon enough a very familiar limo pulls up. The window on the driver's side is rolled, down. "Get in!", Carlos almost shouts. "Look at ya, drivin.", I say before walkin' ta the back of the limo. I open the door, climb in, and off we went.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ya Wha'?**

**Hazel's POV:**

I take a look around, and the gang's all here. Ben, Mal, Evie, and Jay. With Carlos of course in the, driver's seat. "It's SOOOO nice ta, see, all of ya again.", I say while gesturin' ta everyone. Mal crosses her arms. "Seriously? You go dark for two days, then message us out of the blue to drop everything to come rescue you. You better know where Uma is.", Mal snaps. Ben puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey let's all just take a deep breath okay? Let's just remain calm.", Ben quickly says. "1ST OFF, it's not like I could just whip my phone out every 5 seconds ta give ya an update. Besides, there wasn't anything ta update ya on anyway til taday. 2ND, no 1 RESCUED me, I didn't need any rescuin'. I ask ya ta come get me cause I have all the information there was ta get, there was no point of me HANGIN' around there any longer than necessary. No 1 there knows where Uma is. She's NOT back at the Isle, she HASN'T contacted anyone, and NO ONE knows when she's comin' back.", I rant. Ya know, if this was ANY other time, I'd find Mal's aggravated tone quite amusin'. Right now though, I'm just not in the mood ta mess with her. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!", Mal screams. Ben immediately goes ta rub her shoulders. "You can't be serious.", Jay adds. "Did you talk to Harry, Gil, the rest of Uma's pirate crew.", Evie asks me. I glance away for a second before takin' a DEEP breath. "Ya, I talked ta EVERYONE, like I said.", I reply.

I look out the window, and we're halfway across the, bridge. We'll be in Auradon in a few minutes. In a few minutes I'll be stuck there once AGAIN. "Did you just walk up to them and ask where Uma was?", Mal asks while rubbin' her temples. How STUPID does she think I actually am? I am NOT in the mood for this right now, Mal's really startin' ta get on my nerves. "NO. I infiltrated their lil crew, and durin' 1 of their lil meetin's this guy said that there still wasn't any sign of Uma. Everyone looked pretty sad about that.", I snap. Evie looks hella surprised, and I'm sure Jay looks about the same. I don't really feel like lookin' over ta check. I've never actually snapped at any of them before. "How do you know they weren't just saying that to throw you off Uma's trail?", Mal snaps back. We reach the school, and I throw the car door open before hopping out. It looks like it's gonna get dark pretty soon, at least I won't have ta pass ta many people on the way ta my dorm. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!", Mal shouts as she runs in front of me. Ben quickly slides in between us ta prevent any blood shed, how HEROIC of him. "I'm goin' back ta my DORM.", I tell her. "Mal, you need to calm down before you cause a scene.", Evie says as she moves ta stand next ta her. I can't BELIEVE she's pissed with me right now. I went on this lil mission of HERS. What MORE does she want?! "It's fine, E. Because Hazel here is gonna go BACK to the Isle, and she's not coming back until she finds out where Uma is.", Mal coldly says.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I come ta when I feel someone shakin' meh. I groggily open me eyes. Wha'? Where am I? I look ta me left 'nd Uncle Smee's standin' o'er meh. He must've been tha one who woke meh up. "Harry, son, are you okay? You've been unconscious for about 30 minutes now.", Uncle Smee 'ells meh. I let out a groan as I rub me head afta I force meself ta sit up. I glance 'round, I'm 'n me room o' tha crew's ship. Did I fall 'sleep here 'r somethin'? I sit up straighter with a jolt. It all comes floodin' back ta meh. Tha fight I had with Hazel, tha' dream.. "Where's Hazel?!", I shout as I jump up. Uncle Smee steadies meh as I almost tip right o'er. "Woah! Take it easy, Harry! What happened?", Uncle Smee asks meh. I quickly shake me head. I can fill him 'n lat'r. "Where is she?", I ask him 'gain. I have ta find 'er 'fore it's ta late. She can' leave meh here like this. Uncle Smee lets go o' me 'fore removin' his hat. NO.. "She stopped by my ship just before I walked down here. She asked me to take care of you, and not let you go back to your father. She told me where you were, and that I had to come get you. She left a giant burlap sack. Told me to open it after she left, and boy did she take off in a hurry. I-", Uncle Smee 'tarts recallin' 'til I cut him off. "Which way did she go?", I frantically ask. "Son.", Uncle Smee says. "NO I HAVE TA FIND 'ER 'FORE IT'S TA LATE!", I scream. I can' lose 'er.. Sure, she might've lied and manipulated meh a bit, but e'eryone lies and manipulates each other 'ere.

I know I should probably hate 'er, but 'or some reason, I just can' bring meself ta. "Harry, I'm so sorry, but that was over 30 minutes ago. I tried to wake you up, but I couldn't get you to wake up for the life of me.", Uncle Smee tells meh. I can feel me entire world shatter 'round meh. I plop back down 'n me bed. "Why didn' ya stop 'er from leavin'?!", I snap. "She took off before I could so much as thank her for leavin' us all that money!", Uncle Smee exclaims. I look up 'nd quirk me brow at him. Wha's he 'en 'n 'bout? "Wha're ya talkin' 'bout? Wha' money?", I question. "That's what was in that giant burlap sack she left. There was also a note in there stating what exactly the money was for. It's for your living expenses, and paying off your father if necessary so he'll finally leave you alone.", Uncle Smee clarifies. So she was thinkin' 'bout meh e'en as she was makin' a break 'or it? She must've kept meh knocked out 'or this long so I wouldn' be able ta stop 'er from leavin'. Ugh, I shouldn' 'ave lashed out at 'er like tha'. I was just feelin' so hurt tha' this person I actually 'tarted ta care 'bout, wasn' exactly who I thought she was. "I'm not sure how exactly she could leave per se, it's not like she could take the next cargo boat out of here. I'm sure she's hidin' around here somewhere, don't you worry Harry, she'll turn up soon enough.", Uncle Smee says 'n attempts ta cheer meh up. I slowly shake me head 'gain. "No she LEFT left, went back ta Boreadon.", I sigh.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"Mal, hasn't she done enough?", Carlos asks her. APPARENTLY NOT. "She was there for only TWO DAYS before throwing in the towel!", Mal exclaims. "EXCUSE me? I got in, got the information, then got OUT. I'm SORRY if what I found out wasn't what ya wanted ta hear, but there's nothing ELSE I can do!", I say as I push Ben ta the side. If Mal thinks I won't fight her because we're in Auradon, then she's got another thing comin'. "She did her best and that's all we could really ask for.", Ben comments. I just LOVE how Mal seems ta be the only 1 here with an, issue. I get that Uma and her HATE each other, and Uma's 'evil' and all, but I think she's losin' her marbles. That's comin' from ME of all people. "Did she really though, Ben? Are you absolutely sure she tried her hardest?", Mal asks Ben. Yep, she's CRACKIN'. This would be interestin' ta watch if I didn' feel absolutely HORRIBLE right about now. "Mal, we want to find Uma just as much as you do but-", Jay starts before Mal cuts him off. Wow, someone's bein' a grumpy grouch, lol. "Really?! Cause it seems like I'm the only one who's ACTUALLY trying right now.", Mal emotionally cries out. GODS, don' tell me she's gonna cry over it. Ben envelops her in a hug. "Hey, hey. It's alright, we'll find Uma I promise. Everything will work out in the end, you'll see.", Ben soothes. Mals starts cryin' in his arms. Ya've got ta be shittin' me. She's cryin' over THAT? She better be cryin' outta frustration, because otherwise, she's bein' HELLA overdramatic.

Pretty soon that whole, mess, turns inta 1 big group hug. That I OBVIOUSLY stay out of of course. I manage ta sneak away without them noticin'. Either that or they just didn't care anymore if I, left, or not. I walk back ta the dorms, clomp up the stairs, then finally reach my room. I snap my fingers, and the door flings open. I step in before SLAMMIN' the door behind me. A quick look around and I can determine that everything's, in order. A certain sense of, emptiness, washes over me as I sit down at the edge of my bed. I wonder what Harry and I would be doin' if I were still over there.. I quickly shake my head ta clear THAT train of thought. I've never MISSED someone I messed around with, before. So why should I start now? "Cause ya actually care about this one.", I mutter ta myself. Oh who asked ya ANYWAY? It doesn't matter, he lives in his own world across the water, and I live HERE. This is the way it has ta be. "Unless Ben invites them ta go ta school here?", I point out. Ya think Mal would stand for that? Her and her friend group aren't exactly buddy buddies with Uma's crew. They DON'T like Uma, so by association, they don't like her crew. Ya've heard how they've spoken about Harry before, not ta mention that he was the 1 who kidnapped Ben in the 1st place when he went ta the Isle. Face it, Harry's never gonna get ta come here. Why would he even want ta? Ya've heard how HE talk about the people here. Besides, he probably hates me now.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Borea- oh you mean Auradon?", Uncle Smee asks meh. I prop me head 'n me hand 'fore noddin'. "What was a girl from Auradon even doing here anyway?", Uncle Smee asks meh. Ugh, tha last thin' I wanna talk 'bout, is WHY she was here ta 'gin with. "It doesn't matter, cause she's gone now. She's back ta where she belongs.", I grumble. "I suppose, but she didn't really strike me as a princess. Anyway, come on son, we'd better get you back to my ship before it gets dark.", Uncle Smee says 'fore gently pullin' meh ta me feet. "She said she wasn't a princess.", I whisper as I follow him out. I should've fought 'or 'er, I should've done more, I COULD'VE done more. 'nstead I just SLEPT while she walked out o' me life. She's probably ne'er comin' back either. Wha' reason would she have ta? She got tha information she needed, end o' story. We leave tha crews' quarters 'nd go 'bove deck. "I'm sure you 2 will see each other again some day. You won't be here forever, and she won't be there forever. You never know where life will take you.", Uncle Smee tells meh. We're soon off tha ship, 'nd 'n tha docks. We walk back ta his ship 'n silence. We climb 'board. "Ya t'ink I'll leave this place 1 day?", I ask 'im. He opens tha door ta b'low deck, 'nd ushers meh ta go 'n 1st. He closes tha door 'hind us. "Of course I do, Harry. Now that might not be tomorrow, or next week, but never lose hope of that you'll get to accomplish more in your lifetime than being a pirate on the Isle.", he replies.

I take a seat 'n tha couch tha lass was lyin' on, just hours 'go. Uncle Smee has a seat next ta meh 'fore givin' meh a pat 'n tha back. "Do ya e'er regret bein' me da's 1st mate?", I ask him afta a moment. He looks slightly off put by me question 'or a moment 'fore composin' himself. "There are times when I look back at my life, and wish I had done certain things a little bit differently. I don't regret serving your father though, he was a great pirate. Who just, made 1 too many mistakes. He didn't used to be like this you know, constantly drinking, I mean. He just finally snapped after being put in this place. He misses his old life terribly, he misses being out on the sea. That of course is no excuse for how he's treated you, but he does have his reasons for being the way he is.", Uncle Smee explains ta meh. I figured he was a drunk 'or SOME reason. Didn't put together wha' tha source o' it was. Uncle Smee stands up. "Well, why don't you take it easy and get some rest? Your bed's already made up.", Uncle Smee suggests. I nod 'fore standin' up. I move ta go ta me room, but stop meself. I turn back, 'nd give Uncle Smee a quick hug. "Thanks, 'or bein' here.", I awkwardly say afta I pull back. Apologies aren' me strong suit, but I know I lashed out at 'im ta harshly earlier. I run ta meh room 'or he can 'spond. I've been 'n enough o' a emotional roller coaster 'or 1 day, I can' handle anymore sentimental crap. I close me door afta I'm inside, then throw meself on me bed.

* * *

***Time Skip***

**Hazel's POV:**

Ta give ya a lil CONTEXT, ta this, time skip. It's been a HOT MINUTE. I've just been goin' ta my classes and fuckin' with people's heads as usual. NO ONE even suspects that I'm a hot mess, insert upside down smiley face here. I miss Harry so much, and I don't know WHAT I'm supposed ta do about it. As, temptin', as it seems ta sneak across the water on a regular basis, that wouldn't be right. It would only hurt him more in the end. Gods, I can't BELIEVE I'm that one bitch who fell in love with a guy she just met. Ya'd swear I was Queen Anna's daughter or somethin'. Yes, I know, ya're probably thinkin', how in the HELL did she go from 'I think I like him' ta 'I'm in love with him'. Well afta all this time, my soul still hurts whenever I think about him. I can't seem ta move on. I don't WANNA move on, I wanna be with him. I've never felt this strongly about ANYONE in my entire existence. Bet ya're also wonderin, do I regret comin' back so soon? Well, yes and no. I do because now I spend all my free time feelin' depressed as FUCK. I don't because it's what was best for him. I shouldn't have let him get even REMOTELY attached ta me in the 1ST place. I should've known better. I KNEW I would have ta leave eventually, I just didn't plan on formin' such a connection ta the pirate in question. Sometimes I use my magic ta check on him, like a Evie's magic mirror, except I don't need a mirror ta do it lol. Every time I do of course, I get overly emotional and ball my fuckin' eyes OUT.

SWIFTLY movin' on from, that. Ya're probably wonderin' how everyone else is doin' huh? Well Jane and Carlos are still together, Jay kinda has a thing with Lonnie going on, Evie and Doug bought a castle together, and Ben just proposed ta Mal. She said yes of course. I wasn't there for it in person, I watched it from the tv in my room. Because ya know DAMN well that that shit was broadcasted. My favorite part was when a still salty Audrey shouted 'NO!' in the background before Mal said yes. Ya know, I can't really tell what Audrey ACTUALLY misses, Ben himself, or havin' the whole 'queen of Auradon' thing in the bag. I'm leanin' more tawards the, latter. Wow, some people are really THAT entitled. Like, bitch is a PRINCESS, her grandmother is QUEEN Leah. Oh, and Hades tried ta escape and stuff, which sent practically EVERYONE inta a huge panic. It was HILARIOUS! There are also 4 new kids comin' ta Auradon, hand selected by Mal's friend group. Which of course means these are kids they're all FOND of or, friends with. They CLAIM that 1 day they'll bring ALL the kids from the Isle here, but I know that's a crock of shit. All the kids they don't like are stayin' on that floatin' trash pile, forever.. ANYWAY, Jane's birthday is today, and for some reason I've been invited. Probably out of, pity, ugh. I've become more of a, recluse, than I already was ever since I got back. So now I have ta meet Mal and her lil friend group at Evie's castle, 'dressed appropriately'. DEFINE, dressed appropriately.

Gee, that's a REAL, head scratcher. OH, I'VE GOT IT! I waltz over ta my mirror, then with the SNAP of my fingers and the glow of my eyes, I'm ready for the party. I go with a black leather cropped vest that have short sleeves that dramatically flare out. A red leather mini pencil skirt that has 2 big slits down the sides, that're done up with red laces. Red leather high heels that have a strip of leather that wraps around my ankles, that also have thinner laces. For makeup I have this red ta black ombre theme goin' on, and for my eyeshadow it's THAT with white speckles dotted everywhere. Then ta finish it off, I have a silver pirate hook and spyglass charms that're strung on a chain that I've been wearin' around my neck every day now. Pffttt, who knew I was THIS sentimental? I decide ta keep my eyes red, it goes better with the color scheme I've got goin' on here. With that all done, I teleport ta Evie's castle with the snap of my fingers. I POLITELY, kick the door open. "I'm here, let's get this over with!", I screech. Jay runs, sees me, and smirks. HERE we go, again. I roll my eyes as I kick the door closed. "Well don't you look stunning? Love the black on you, babe.", Jay flirts. I swear, sometimes Jay's a bigger flirt than I AM. Though, I'm not really much of a flirt, anymore. Not even for, manipulative purposes. "Thanks.", I flatly reply. Jay shoots me a frown as I saunter past him. I enter the kitchen, and everyone's busy doin' stuff. Carlos briefly looks up and smiles at me before returnin' ta his 'work'.

Jay places a hand on my shoulder, so I whip my head in his direction. "Hey, what's up with you lately? You've been acting weird ever since you got back from the Isle.", Jay asks me. That, for some reason, catches the attention of everyone else. I dramatically roll my eyes before strollin' up ta the counter, Jay follows me. "I don't even know what ya're talkin' about.", I say. "Please, you're not fawnin' over Carlos or being suggestive with Jay. I'd say that counts as weird. Not that I'M complaining though.", Mal remarks. I shoot her a forced smile. "I never 'fawned' over Carlos, I just verbally expressed how precious I think he is.", I argue. "The Isle tends to change people, I'm not really surprised that you're not the same.", Evie says. More like the PEOPLE on the Isle. "The Isle's not the only place that changes people.", I snort. Jay chuckles. "Now THAT'S more like the Hazel we know and love.", he jokes. I try not ta stiffen at the, L word. I'm AMAZED at how easily they can just, throw, that word around now. Especially since they tolerate me at BEST. "Love's a bit of a strong word.", Mal quips. Well isn't she just full of sass taday? "Agreed, 'tolerate', seems more fittin'.", I add. Mal frowns as she looks over to make eye contact with me. I quirk my brow at her. "Oh come on, even though we joke around and stuff, we're friends.", Mal tells me. Which EVERYONE seems ta nod and agree with. OH REALLY? I throw my head back and BUST out laughin', because that is RICH comin' from Mal of all people.

Ah well, I'll let them have this. If they think we're FRIENDS, then I guess we're friends lol. "Hey, what happened ta Jane's cake?", I ask while pointin' ta it. Even though it's perfectly clear that someone couldn't WAIT til the party ta have some. Carlos rushes over ta it, and VERY loudly asks who took out a slice. Afta everyone gets things all, packed up, Mal heads out carryin' a shiny purple gift bag. "Was I supposed ta bring a, gift?", I ask afta Mal leaves. "You HAVE been to a birthday party before right?", Jay jokes. I giggle at his attempt ta 'get me out of my shell'. "I'll just magic somethin' up when we get there.", I say as I make a dismissive gesture. Which makes Carlos look HELLA worried, and it's adorable. I bust out laughin', then Immediately stop. I perk up as I sense somethin'. "Somethin' feels, off.", I comment. The air feels, stale. "Oh no, it's the cake isn't it?", Carlos worries. "The cake is perfect, and I'm sure Jane will understand once you explain to her a minor dent.", Evie soothes. I sense, magic, the DARK kind. My eyes flash, it startles Mal's friends. "Mal's in trouble.", I breathe out. The gang wastes no time in haulin' ASS out the door. I take my sweet time of course, whatever's happened has already HAPPENED. Me breakin' a heel just ta see the aftamath isn't really worth it ta me personally. I walk out JUST in time ta see Audrey disappear in a puff of pink smoke. WAIT, was she wieldin' Maleficent's scepter while wearin' the queen's crown?

Annnndddd the award for saltiest and most entitled ex gf goes ta... AUDREY! I walk over ta the group as that girl I met in that hair salon on the Isle runs ta the doorway with Smee's twins in tow, and some other girl I've never seen. That other girl joins the group as we discuss what the Hell we're gonna do about Audrey and senile Mal. Apparently they're goin' back ta the Isle ta get Hades' Ember, ya good luck with that. They're also draggin' that other girl with them. I start ta feel slightly anxious at the thought of POSSIBLY havin' ta go back ta the Isle. "Hazel, you and Dizzy stay here and take care of the twins til we get back okay?", Evie instructs. I salute her before runnin' inside along with everyone else. I can' tell if I feel, relieved, or disappointed. I wanna see Harry again more than anythin', but I don' think I could handle all the hateful thin's he could possibly dish out in my, direction. So Dizzy, the twins, and I just plop our asses on the sofa as Mal and her crew heads out. "So, are you from Auradon?", Dizzy asks me. Oh goody, another round of 20 QUESTIONS. "Technically, no. I just go ta school here.", I reply. Are you from the Isle?", Dizzy immediately asks. Well THIS won' get annoyin' real fast. Insert upside down smiley face emoji here. "No, who was ya're lil friend that went with Mal's group?", I ask back. If she's gonna ask questions, then I'm gonna ask QUESTIONS ta. "Oh you mean Celia? She's the daughter of Dr. Facilier. Where're you from then?", Dizzy answers then asks.

"Originally? I don't know. What're the names of THESE 2? I briefly remember seein' them at Smee's ship.", I reply. That's basically all that, happened, a REALLY long game of 20 questions. I won' bore ya with all the back and forth. THEN the pink mist rolled in, and ya can guess where it came from. Dizzy let out a pretty big yawn before her head LOLLED ta the side. "Dizzy?", I question as I hop up and try ta shake her awake. I whip my head ta the side, and the twins are FULLY lyin' down. I try ta shake them awake, but they wouldn' budge. I throw back my head and let out a cackle as I make my way ta the kitchen. The irony of this ALL, is fuckin' hillarious. So I just kinda chill in there, drink some punch, munch on some cake. Cause it's not like Jane'll be enjoyin' this ANYTIME soon. BESIDES, I can always just magic up some more when need be. Then afta what feels like an ETERNITY, I hear sense the front door open. I don' detect a particularly scorned woman wieldin' dark magic, so the gang must be back! I overhear Celia sayin' some comfortin' words ta Dizzy. I'd be lyin' if I didn' admit that my breathin' hitched when she said ALL the kids from the Isle were comin' ta Auradon. Then of course REALITY set in. As if Mal would let the people she has beef with come here inta the, 'promise land'. I walk in, and IMMEDIATELY freeze when I spot Uma of all people. "Well LOOK at that! Ya finally found Uma!", I exclaim. That makes everyone slightly jump, lol. I let out a giggle.

I stroll further inta the room, and it looks like Mal, Evie, Uma, and Celia are all HERE. We live for a cast of powerful and strong women. "HOW are you not asleep right now?", Mal asks me. I walk over to her. "Other people's magic doesn' work on me, silly!", I inform her before gigglin'. "Okay, who's this?", Uma asks while pointin' at me. "I was wondering the same thing.", Celia chimes in from the back. I snatch Uma's hand and give it a quick shake before she can YANK her hand back. "I'm Hazel, nice ta meet ya, both.", I say while throwin' a quick glance over my shoulder at Celia. Uma looks me up and down before noddin'. She's no doubt tryin' ta size me up. "Who're you the daughter of?", she asks me. Mal and Evie stiffen while I quickly glance away. Even THEY know it's a sore subject. "WHY does it matter?", I counter as I look Uma DEAD center in the eyes. Afta a hot minute our lil, starin' contest, comes ta an end as she breaks eyes contact. "Ha, I like her.", Uma comments before we all collectively decide ta walk over ta the other room for some reason. As soon as we step inta the doorway, we see Doug on the floor. "When did he get here?", I ask right before Uma asks who exactly HE is. Evie rushes over ta him, and ACTUALLY tries ta wake him up by shakin' him. LOL. I bust out laughin' at that, which causes Uma ta give me a weird look. "You'll get used to her after a while.", Mal comments. Then Evie's informed that true love's kiss will break the spell, cause duh.

She asks us ta leave the room, yada yada yada. We stand in the doorway anyway. She's on the fence about it cause she doesn't know if he loves her back, yada yada yada. Then afta an ETERNITY of her procrastinatin' later, like time's of the essence and Audrey's still out there or whatever but anyway, she FINALLY plants 1 on him thank HADES. He jokes about still bein' asleep for a second and all that jazz, then we leave them so they have their lil moment. We head ta the kitchen for some, cake. Mal and Uma have this moment, and everythin's all PEACHY. "Not that I'm opposed ta sittin' here and eatin' cake, but why exactly are we just sittin' around?", I ask as I'm leanin' on the counter. Mal looks back ta respond, but before she can, ALL the windows are magically boarded up. Everyone gathers around in a cluster, for like safety or somethin', IDK. Mal tries a spell, it flops lol. Uma's shiny necklace glows, they chant together, and the boards just FALL OFF. I guess teamwork really IS important. Uma hands Mal Hades' Ember that I DIDN' know she had. "She had it this WHOLE time? Why does no 1 TELL me anythin'?", I question. Then all of a sudden Ben's outside, so of course Mal RUSHES out. Everyone else hurries out ta greet him, and it sounds like he's not alone. Ah, Jay and Carlos must be with him. I hear the, greetin's and cheers, start ta die down so I walk inta the doorway. I notice Jane, then, my FUCKIN' HEART STOPS. Harry and Gil are here too. I- why couldn' they have told me.. I don' know if I'm ready for whatever happens next.

Gil locks eyes with me, and the BIGGEST shit eatin' grin appears on his face. "Hazel!", he exclaims before runnin' up and huggin' me while spinnin' me around. I let out a squeal and start ta giggle at his antics. He finally sets me down, and I shoot him a smile before boopin' him on the nose. "It's good ta see ya again Gil.", I say. I glance around, Jane, Uma, and Doug look confused, Mal and her group look pleasantly surprised, and Harry has a blank expression on that pretty lil face of his. I nervously look over at him. Gil either doesn' know what happened, or just really can't read a 'room' ta save his life. "Hey Harry! Look who it is! It's Hazel!", Gil excitin'ly points out while LITERALLY pointin' ta me. "I can, see that, Gil.", Harry breathes out. I could probably try ta get a read on his emotions, but I'm ta scared ta. I can feel my breathin' gettin' shallower. I wish I could act like I don' care, but I CAN'. I never thought I'd see him again in person, let alone Auradon. "How're ya both here right now?", I manage ta pant out. "We hopped through tha barrier 'fore it closed, when they went o'er there ta get tha' blue rock.", Harry replies while wavin' his hook in Mal and her friend's direction. How can someone feel overjoyed, YET terrified, at the exact same time? What I would'n give ta be able ta run up ta him and jump inta his arms. "I-", I start before cuttin' myself off. Ugh, WHY does this all of a sudden have ta be so hard? "Ya wha'?", he asks while crossin' his arms. "Okay, am I missing something here?", Uma asks while gesturin' between the 2 of us.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: SAY IT**

**Harry's POV:**

I guess I shouldn' really be ta surprised tha' tha lass's here, she's Ben's little spy afta all. I always figured tha' if I e'er saw 'er 'gain I run up ta 'er and spin 'er 'round like Gil did, tha' I'd be so relieved ta see 'er. I don' really know HOW I'm feelin' right now though. I'm a bit shocked more than anythin' else I suppose. Gil perks up e'en more than he 'ready was at Uma's question. I swiftly open me mouth ta cut off whate'er he's plannin' ta say, but he beats meh ta it. "Oh, Hazel's a part of our crew now!", Gil exclaims. I nervously look o'ver at Uma ta see 'er reaction. She quirks 'er brow at meh. "How did this happen?", she asks meh. I nervously swallow. I should be honest I suppose, but she'd surely kill meh if she thought I was thinkin' with me dick 'nstead o' me head when I recruited 'er. "He was impressed by my fightin' skills, so he offered me a, position.", Hazel says. Uma shifts 'er attention ta tha lass. "I don't remember asking you for an explanation, I asked my 1st mate.", Uma replies. Oh shite, Uma doesn' like this kind o' insolence. Tha lass flashes 'er a smile. This'll be good. "And I don't remember askin' for yare permission ta speak, Captain.", tha lass says while givin' Uma a quick salute. Uma lets out a laugh 'fore slappin' 'er knee, but I can' tell if it's an 'mused laugh 'r not. I nervously fiddle with me hook as Uma 'n tha lass have a stare off. "Why were you getting into fights on the Isle? Aren't you like a Princess here or something?", Uma asks 'er. Mal's little gang tenses up, guess they must know 'bout tha sore subject o' parents.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"Not everyone who goes to school here is a, princess, BESIDES I'm not even from here.", I say as I cross my arms. Why does it MATTER where I'm from? WHY does it matter who my parents are ANYWAY? "Don't tell me you're from the Isle.", Uma laughs out. What's SO funny about that? I COULD be from the Isle for all she knows. "I'm NOT, but I don't see the hilarity in that.", I state. Uma quirks her brow at me. "Where else could you possibly be from?", she 'obviously' points out. Gil of course is immediately noddin' in agreement next to me. "WELL, believe it or not, more than 2 places exist in the world.", I retort. Of course Mal and her friend group are pretty amused at my remark. Gil looks a lil confused, and Harry tries to hide his amusement, but let's a snort slip through. Uma whips around to look at him, and possibly scold him. "I don't know WHERE I'm from originally, I'm adopted.", I tell her to regain her attention. She turns back to me, and looks extremely intrigued. Oh boy, here we go. "Who're your adopted parents then?", she curiously asks. I roll my eyes. "I only have 1 adoptive parent, and I don't see how you knowing that, piece of information, is relevant.", I comment. She smiles at me then shrugs her shoulders. "I was just curious, didn't mean to trigger you and your abandonment issues.", she quips. I glance ta the side and the gang's lookin' pretty sober all of a sudden, even Harry has that 'oh shit' look on his face. It's pretty priceless actually. I snap my head back and start cacklin'. "Ya're fun.", I laugh out. That's the laugh I NEEDED ta successfully yeet this anxiety ta the side.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Well tha lass took tha' surprisin'ly well, figured she was gonna try 'nd tear Uma a new 1. Tha lass stoppin' chucklin' then makes eye contact with meh, I try not ta visibly stiffen. "Can I talk ta ya for a minute, alone, please?", tha lass asks meh. I nervously rub tha back o' me neck. I should've figured she'd wanna talk 'bout wha' happened at some point, it'd be pretty awkward ta pretend tha we didn' exactly part 'n good terms. I nod me head afta a moment. "I have NO idea what's going on here, but we really don't have time for-", Mal 'tarts ta say 'fore tha lass whips 'round ta give 'er a stern look. "If we have time ta sit around and eat cake while waitin' for the other half of the dream team ta show up, then we can CERTAINLY spare a few minutes for a much needed lil chat.", she says. I slap me hand o'er me mouth ta stop meself from loudly laughin', 'nd from tha looks of it I'm not the only 1 who's amused. Mal rolls 'er eyes 'fore deeply sighin'. "FINE, you get 3 minutes. After that we're going, got it?", Mal asks tha lass. She 'mediately nods 'fore bouncin' o'er ta meh, then draggin' meh 'nside. I let out 'n impressed whistle as I take a look 'round. "Nice digs.", I comment. Tha lass lets out a snort 'fore steppin' inta wha' I'm assumin' is tha livin' room. "Tell THAT ta Evie and Doug, it's their castle.", she informs meh. I give 'er a confused look. "Doug's Evie's boyfriend.", she clarifies. I nod 'fore stoppin' 'n me tracks when I see tha runt 'nd tha twins 'n tha couch. "They got hit with the sleepin' spell ta.", Hazel clarifies. I nod 'gain 'nd awkwardly look 'way. "I'm sorry.", tha lass tells meh afta a moment of silence. Oh 're ya now? I wouldn't 'ave guessed tha'. "Sorry 'or wha' now?", I ask. I wanna hear 'er SAY IT.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

He's REALLY gonna make me spell it out for him, isn't he? I take a deep breath before beginnin'. "I'm sorry for lyin' ta ya in the 1st place, I'm sorry for usin' ya in the beginnin', and I'm sorry for leavin' ya like that. I though about goin' back a lot, I missed ya, but I figured that'd only hurt more than me just not comin' back.", I admit ta him. WOW, I didn't think I've come this close ta pourin' my heart out ta someone, ever. He shoots me a half smile, and my chest glows for a second. "I know ya 're, 'nd I get wha' ya did. Ya were followin' orders, I would've done tha same thin' 'or Uma.", he replies. That weightless feelin' that I've only ever felt around Harry comes back, and so does that glowin'. He looks at my chest for a second before chucklin'. "Does yare chest always do tha'?", he asks meh. I shake my head no as I let out a giggle. "Are we, good then?", I ask him with the tilt of my head. He's actin' like pretty normal again, if not a bit softer. That SHOULD mean that all's forgiven and everythin' is right with the world, right? At least, that's what it USUALLY means in Auradon. "We 're, but I think we need ta clear this up now, we're done.", he says. The glowin' stops, and I feel like I've been hit by a ton of concrete. "Wha-", I start before he cuts me off. "Wha'e'er we had on tha Isle, it's o'er. It's not 'cause ya were a spy 'r anythin', afta thinkin' bout it I got why ya did it 'nd it doesn' bother meh. Afta all this time 'part, I just don' feel tha way I did then. I wanna move 'n 'ready, I'm finally 'ere 'n Auradon! There's a whole uncharted territory of ladies 'ere, I can' be tied down right now. Ya get it, don' ya?", he explains ta me.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I thought tha' as soon as I saw tha lass 'gain, I'd be o'ercome with emotion. Tha' e'erythin' I felt 'or 'er would come rushin' back, but it didn'. I felt more meetin' Jane than I did seein' 'er 'gain, tha' must be sign tha' it time ta move 'n. I moped 'round tha Isle 'or so lon', 'nd I'm DONE with feelin' sorry 'or meself. I'm tired o' clingin' onta wha' I had with tha lass. "Ya had no problem with seein' me on the Isle.", she chokes out. Oh Gods, don' tell meh she's gonna get o'erly emotional 'bout this, we're still mates wha's tha big deal? I wag me hook at 'er. "Now now, we were ne'er datin' 'r anythin'. We were just messin' 'round.", I tell 'er. She steps up ta meh. "1st off, we weren't just messin' around, ya did care about me, and I cared about ya. I still care about ya, but I'm not askin' for a serious relationship. I don't care if ya fuck someone else on the side. Can't we go back to the way thin's were before?", she asks meh. She does have a point 'bout meh carin' 'bout 'er. I did, 'nd I still do, just not ta tha same degree. I mean, I'm not opposed ta fuckin' 'er lon' as she doesn' get posessive 'nd shit. I don' wanna hurt 'er 'n tha end, but, if I keep 'er 'round, tha's wha' I'll end up doin'. I stick me hook through 1 o' me belt loops, then place me hands 'n 'er shoulders. "I do still care 'bout ya, just not tha way I did 'fore. I don' wanna hurt yare feelin's. Which is wha' I'll end up doin' if we go back ta tha way thin's 're.", I tell 'er. She takes a deep breath. "I'm tougher than I look, ya can't hurt me if I don't let ya.", she pouts. I chuckle, 'nd let 'er go.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"Ya're really 1 tough cookie, 'nd I admire tha' 'bout ya. Ya're still really hot, 'nd I'd have no issues fuckin' ya. 'cept I don' wan' ya gettin' salty 'nd psychotic if I 'tart fuckin' other ladies, 'nd I don' wanna fuck ya 'round by somehow makin' ya t'ink tha' this is goin' somewhere. I'm not gonna date ya. I'll admit I did briefly thin' 'bout datin' ya 'fore 'n tha Isle, but I lost tha' urge afta ya were gone 'or so lon'. It's better if we just 'main friends ya?", Harry further explains. So, I lost my chance with him by leavin?.. NO, I didn't lose. He felt that way about me before, and he can feel that way about me AGAIN. I'm not givin' up this time, and I'm not goin' anywhere. "I left because I figured ya didn't want anythin' ta do with me anymore.", I tell him. He puts his hands on his hips in an adorable manner. Ya know, I COULD use my magic ta give his hormones a bit of a boost. That wouldn't be TOO dishonest. Mal spelled Ben WHILE he was datin' Audrey and deadass stole him from another girl. Ben had no issue with it in the end. This isn't HARDLY as bad. "Why would ya t'ink a thin' like-", starts sayin' before I cross my arms and cut him off. "BECAUSE ya were flyin' so far off the fuckin' handle, that I had ta put ya ta sleep in order ta have a civil conversation with ya.", I state. " 'kay but-", Harry starts to retort before Mal busts inta the room. "Your 3 minutes are up, let's go.", Mal says before stalkin' back out. I let out a snort. "Such, impeccable, timin' as always.", I quip. Harry starts laughin' as we make our way back out.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

We rejoin tha group ta go o'er tha game plan. "Don't think for a SECOND that I'm givin' up on ya Hooky.", I hear tha lass say. Wha' tha? I was lookin' right at 'er 'nd didn' e'en see 'er lips move. She smirks at meh 'n winks. Must be 1 o' 'er magic tricks. Wha'd she mean by tha' anyway? Meh, women 're strange creatures. Ben decides ta send Gil, Jane, and Doug ta go 'nd find Fairy Godmother. As they run off we all go back inta tha castle. Don' see why tha lass 'nd I had ta trot back out here when we were gonna go 'nside anyway, seems counterproductive ta meh. Once we're 'nside we ACTUALLY go o'er tha game plan this time. We're gonna creep up ta where Audrey's hidin' out 'nd ambush 'er. We wait 'or a bit 'til it's dark ta help give us tha advantage, then we set off. Hazel stays by me side tha entire time, 'nd surprisin'ly, no 1 questions it. 'till don' exactly know wha' she meant earlier, but it's probably better tha' I don' know. It's probably somethin' sappy, 'nd tha last thin' I need right now it's ta be confused regardin' how I feel 'bout 'er. She's hot, but off limits 'or 'er own good 'nd mine, 'nd tha's all there is ta it. It o' course doesn' help tha' she looks fuckin' amazin' right now. I t'ink this is me 1st time seein' 'er 'n so much black, 'nd don' t'ink I didn' notice 'er hook 'nd spyglass necklace strung 'round 'er neck. It's clear she was goin' 'or a more pirate like look, tha' was probably inspired by meh. She's clearly 'till hun' up 'n meh afta all. We creep up ta tha front gate then burst through tha front door.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

As soon as we all filter inta this crumby shack, I can tell she's not here. There's a shear LACK of evil salty ex gf energy loomin' over this place. "Ben yare salty ex gf's not here.", I tell him. Jay runs upstairs ta double check my, claim, as everyone else clears the few feet that's this shack. Afta Jay's back there's a poundin' comin' from what I'm assumin' is a coat closet. "I'm sensin', desperation and fear.", I comment as Ben goes ta open the door. So of course it's no surprise that Chad's sittin' in a fetal position on the other side of said door. Ben asks him what happened even though it's clear that Audrey locked him in there for Gods know how long. Afta Chad realizes the warden stepped out he makes a break for it, screamin' 'freedom' the whole way out. "Is that what ya and Gil did afta ya escaped the floatin' junkyard?", I turn ta ask Harry. He lightly chuckles as we head out ourselves. As we're walkin' away Uma and Mal have this lil fist bump moment, then Ben asks how the dream team got formed. "Isn't THAT the million dollar question?", I quip. Harry snorts and lightly elbows me. Ya know, it's so good to see him again, even if he IS actin' like an idiot with this whole 'we can't be a thin' anymore' shit. I decided against persuedin' him with my magic. He's always been controlled and told what ta do by his dad, Uma, and probably others. He should be able ta make his own decisions, even if those decisions are the WRONG ones. He'll realize that us bein' together is inevitable soon enough, I just need ta be a lil patient. Evie brings up Mal's promise ta ship all the Isle kids ta Auradon, and Mal hesitates. Well that's not good.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Actually guys, I've gotta come clean about something.", Mals says. E'eryone stops as she gets tha confidence ta voice wha's 'n 'er mind. Then she drops tha news tha's she's a lyin' prick. I let out a dry chuckle as I point me hook 'n 'er direction. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER BY NOW THAN TA TRUST THA LIKES O' THEM! ALL THEY KNOW HOW TA DO IS LIE TA GET WHA' THEY WAN'! O' course tha's e'eryone 'n tha Isle, but NOT Mal 'nd 'er friends right? OH NOOO, THEY'RE SOO MUCH BETTER THAN US YA? THEY'RE THA GOOD GUYS THA' ALWAYS DO WHA'S RIGHT! I turn 'way 'cause I can' e'en look 'n 'er direction right now. Tha lass steps 'n fron' o' meh, 'nd reaches 'or me hand. I yank it back, I'm not 'n tha mood 'or 'er attempts ta comfort meh right now. 'sides, she's all mixed up with their lot anyway, she's just as bad as 'em. I step up ta tha high 'nd mighty 'King Ben' ta give 'im a piece o' me mind, but as I stomp o'er their I know there's no point 'n fightin'. I can' change anyone's mind any more than Uma can. I make a comment 'bout 'em throwin' us back 'n there, 'nd no 1 says a word. I knew it, o' course we're goin' back ta tha' horrible place. I was so stupid 'or t'inkin', e'en 'or a second, tha' someone like meh had a shot at a better future. I catch somethin' out o' meh peripheral vision, it's tha lass o' course, 'cause who else would it be. Bet she's pretty 'mused eh? Afta tha' big speech I made 'bout bein' here 'n Auradon 'nd not wantin' ta be held back now tha' I have all these opportunities, only ta be sent back 'fore I e'en have tha chance ta do anythin'.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I should've guessed that Mal would pull somethin' like this. Ya know, I was pretty shook when I heard that Mal was gonna let EVERYONE stay here in Auradon. Thought that was, mighty big of her, but clearly that was just empty promise ta get Harry and his friends on board with helpin' her deal with a certain scorned lady. I can't lose Harry again, I REFUSE, ta say goodbye permanently. Harry looks at me, and I can tell he's close to breakin'. Ben of course has the look of pity and sadness slapped across his face, as if he wasn't on board with this idea, even though he's the KING and decides these things. I shoot him a half smile before sayin', "I don't plan on sayin' goodbye again." He looks rather, confused, at my statement since logically sayin' goodbye is what ya do when someone leaves forever. Celia stomps up ta Mal in a huff, complainin' about not bein' able ta see her dad again. I know that not EVERY kid from the Isle hates/dislikes their parent/parents, but Dr. Facilier always struck me as the selfish type. Can't really see him actually carin' about his daughter, but what do I know? I never met the guy. As soon as I see Celia grab the Ember, I have a mental debate on whether or not I should stop her. Cause she's clearly about ta plop that in the nearest bird bath. Like I can see how Mal deserves that, but everyone's kinda fucked if Audrey's left standin' ya know? Also I don't really like Audrey, and there's almost nothin' I want more than ta see her get her ASS handed ta her.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I'd chuckle at tha frantic look 'n Mal's face afta Celia ruined 'er entire plan ta defeat Audrey, if I wasn' still reelin' from tha realization tha' I'll ne'er amount ta anythin' since I'm doomed ta rot 'n tha Isle 'or eternity. I can' believe she has tha audacity ta hold out 'er blue rock expectin' Uma ta help 'er afta wha' she just revealed ta 'er. "Let's go find Gil and leave them all to rot.", Uma instructs meh. We brush past Mal, 'nd she doesn' e'en really try ta stop us. She must realize this is a lost cause ta. "Hazel. Uma!", I hear 'er plead. Wha' tha? I expected 'er ta call out 'or Uma 'nd I sure, but not tha lass.. I whip me head back 'n sure enough Hazel's right 'hind meh. She catches up 'n no time, 'nd is walkin' 'side us. Wha' does she e'en t'ink she's doin'? Uma glances past meh 'n 'er direction. "What're you doing here Princess? Your King's back there.", Uma says while throwin' 'er thumb back 'n tha' direction. Tha lass lets out a huff 'nd crosses 'er arms. "How many times do I have to tell people that I'm not a fuckin', princess? Also I don' take orders from Ben, 'kay.", she defends. Uma lets out a dry laugh, ta which I echo. Once we're far enough 'way from those liars Uma stops 'n 'er tracks, causin' meh ta do tha same. "Okay then- what was your name again?", she asks tha lass. "Hazel.", she curtly replies. "Okay then HAZEL, why exactly are you following us?", she asks tha lass. I would've asked tha' same question if Uma hadn' beat meh ta it. Though 'er comment 'bout not sayin' 'bye 'gain 'tartin' ta kinda make sense.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"I'm comin' with ya.", I say in a 'it's obvious duh' tone of voice. Uma BUSTS out laughin' as Harry quirks a brow at me. "What? I told ya I wasn't sayin' goodbye again.", I say ta Harry. Uma IMMEDIATELY stops cacklin' afta she hears that and looks over at Harry. "You feel like filling me in here this time Harry?", Uma asks him. He stiffens and looks HELLA nervous. Should I be, offended, that I'm such a secret? "Tha lass was 'n tha Isle 'nd-", Harry starts. Uma makes the 'hurry this up we don't have all day gesture', so Harry thinks for a second on how ta word this condensed version. "We met in an alleyway, we killed a few people, she joined our crew, she sucked my dick, I found out she was from Auradon and had magic, then she left.", Harry rambles out. I bust out laughin' at his summarization. I mean, that's a pretty accurate representation, but I thought he was gonna skimp out on certain details the way he was actin'. Uma stands there for a hot minute before shakin' her head and continuin' ta move along. Harry and I glance at each other for a second then jog a few steps to catch up ta her. "Well she took that better than I thought.", I comment. Before either of them have a chance to retort we hear Mal shoutin' Uma's name before slidin' in front of her, causin' everyone ta freeze. Well this'll be interestin'. Wonder where the rest of the dream team is. Don't tell me they abandoned her too. Uma and Harry I get, but Evie, Carlos, and Jay? Not a chance they've been besties since forever.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Tha absolute nerve o' Mal ta come runnin' back, BEGGIN' 'or help afta she fucked us 'round. Whate'er, Uma'll set 'er straight. She surprisin'ly allows Mal ta say wha' she chased us all tha way here ta say. Afta Mal makes 'er 'heartfelt' lil speech, I step 'n ta make my opinion clear as well. "Ya talk pretty, ay, but she's 'ready made up 'er mind.", I say. She desperately looks o'er at tha lass. "Come on Hazel, you GO to Auradon Prep! These are your classmates, teachers, friends, that're all asleep or turned to stone! I know you put up this front too and act like you don't care about others, but I know deep down you care just as much, if not more, than Uma does. You and I both know that it won't just stop which Auradon Prep, ALL of Auradon is at stake here.", Mal pleads with 'er. I glance o'er at tha lass 'n she has a blank expression 'n 'er face. "You brought this on yourself Mal, you figure out how to fix it. Come on, let's go.", Uma says as she lightly taps meh 'n tha chest. Tha lass 'nd I trail 'hind 'er. Tha lass reaches o'er 'or me hand 'nd interlocks 'er finger with mine. I let 'er 'cause as soon as I whipped me head 'round, I could tell she was 'n desperate need o' a hug 'nd this was as close as she was gonna get 'or now. "Ya regret leavin' yare friends 'hind now?", I ask 'er afta a moment. I catch Uma slightly shift 'er head 'n our direction afta she hears my question. Must be wonderin' where tha lass' true loyalties lie. Tha lass shakes 'er head. "They weren't really my friends. They never really bothered with me, much, unless they needed somethin'. Of course that's the same with every OTHER classmate I've ever had, so that's not really my, issue. I'm more upset that ya might get yeeted back ta reject Island, and that I don't get the chance ta kick Audrey's entitled ass.", tha lass explains.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Welp, everythin' KINDA sucks right now, but at least Harry let me hold his hand. Maybe goin' back ta the Isle is exactly what we need afta all. He had no issue fuckin' around there, and that might indeed be 'cause I'm not like those fake hoes that run around tryin' ta suck every attractive guy's dick. I mean, I haven't done any of that since I met Harry, and TRIED implies that ya were shot down. I don't get shut down, and THIS doesn't count as gettin' shut down. This is just a slow burn, the best kind of fanfic. So of course we're just walkin' along when I hear what sounds like reptilian shrieks and magical blasts. "I'm not the ONLY 1 who hear's that right?", I ask. Uma and Harry look up and see Dragon Mal dodgin' magical attacks. We decide ta run over ta all, that. Mal tries ta light up the Ember, and that of course doesn't work. It'll take more than dragon fire ta power up a magical object. "Without Hades' Ember she doesn't stand a chance!", Uma exclaims. Wow, Uma's soundin' pretty worried for someone who acted like she didn't care a hot minute ago. Then we hear Celia scream 'help me Mal!' as Mal's left wing gets blasted. Well, ya see Celia, she WOULD'VE been able ta help ya if ya hadn't given the glowin' blue rock a bath. So THAT 1's on ya. We run up ta a fallin' dragon Mal as Audrey's annoyin' cackle echoes. Uma's shell necklace starts glowin' 'cause she changed her mind about helpin' I guess. Uma says somethin' sappy and Mal shoots her a dragon smile before the Ember comes back ta life.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Uma 'n I light up when tha' blue rock 'tarts glowin' again. I don' like tha' she lied ta us, but we'd be just as bad as Audrey if we turned our back o' Mal 'nd Auradon when they need our help. "WOOOO! LIGHT HER ASS UP!", Hazel shouts as Mal flies back up. I laugh at tha lass' excitement 'nd cheer 'ong with 'er, Uma 'mediately follows suit. Audrey shoots out a large pink lightnin' blast, tha' Mal counteracts with a blue fire blast. We scream out words o' encouragement as Mal easily defeats 'er. Uma runs inta me arms 'nd I spin 'er 'bout as well laugh 'nd grin like idiots. Hazel's jumpin' up 'nd down 'n place, 'nd I pick 'er up ta afta I set Uma down. I spin tha lass 'bout as well 'nd she lets out tha cutest squeals, I drop 'er down 'n tha ground 'nd awkwardly take a step back. I can' let 'er lure meh back 'n 'gain, we're friends is all, period. Though I can' help but smile e'en more at how happy she looks as she's 'till gigglin' at meh. 'er chest is glowin' red 'gain 'or some reason. "Woah, didn't know you glowed.", Uma laughs out while pointin' ta tha lass' chest. Hazel sobers up enough ta respond ta 'er. "Ya, only when I'm really happy.", she explains. Wait, then why was she glowin' earlier when we had our heart ta heart? She couldn't have been THA' happy I wasn' crossed with 'er right? 'er eyes light up 'or a moment, 'nd it slightly 'tartles meh if I'm bein' completely honest. "Everyone's wakin' up and poofin' back ta normal.", tha lass says. Uma quirks a brow at 'er. "How'd you know that, you got magical esp or something?", she asks.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"Somethin' like that.", I laugh out. Great, tha bad guy's been defeated, the world's been saved, and everythin's ALMOST right with the world. We find out that Mal really DID know Audrey's ass out, lol. The 'problem' is that she's not wakin' up. Which I don't really see an issue with that, but Mal and her friends think otherwise. So the dream team brings Audrey back ta her room ta tuck her unconsious form inta bed. "She's slipping away.", Evie comments. "And?", I immediately quip. Mal lets out a deep sigh before slammin' her head inta the mattress. "I know you dislike Audrey, but could you at least try to seem a little compassionate?", Carlos asks me. I look him dead in the eyes before askin', "Why should I?" Carlos clasps his hands together, gettin' ready for a big speech, but I cut him off. "Before ya go on yare 'be the bigger person' spiel, she DEADASS stole the Queen's crown and Maleficent's scepter, right. Then went on a rampage, PUT TO SLEEP half the people at Auradon Prep and turned the other half ta STONE. She didn't EVEN stop there, and wasn't plannin' on stoppin' anytime soon. ALL because her entitled ass didn't get to rule all of Auradon, and she was stuck bein' the PRINCESS AND FUTURE FUCKIN' QUEEN of Auroria only. Yet I'm supposed ta feel 'compassionate' and what, 'forgivin', tawards her? When ya know damn well that if I pulled THIS kinda shit, my unconscious ass would be a permanent resident on the Isle right about now. Not lyin' on a fluffy mattress surrounded by concerned 'friends'.", I rant. Carlos' mouth is hangin' open by the time I'm done and EVERYONE looks hella surprised, the only 1 who wasn't taken back was Audrey for obvious reasons.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER! **

**I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

** Chapter 13: My 'Mother'**

**Harry's POV:**

Tha look o' shock 'n e'eryone's faces is absolutely priceless! Ta be fair, I was pretty shocked as well 'or a moment 'til I really absorbed wha' tha lass was tryin' ta say. E'eryone's probably so shocked 'cause she's right 'n target with tha' long remark. Uma tried ta brin' down tha barrier 'or tha good o' all tha kids 'rom tha Isle, 'nd they were spendin' all their free time huntin' 'er down so they could throw 'er right back 'n there. Meanwhile this princess fucked o'er e'eryone here 'or 'er own selfish reasons, 'nd they're sad she might be takin' a dirt nap? If anyone from tha Isle would've pulled tha', like Hazel said, they wouldn' bat an eyelash 'r feel no sense of remorse if somethin' happened ta said Isle person. 'fore anyone can comment 'n tha lass' statement, Mal pipes up. "There's only one person, in the world, who might be able to do something about this and that's Hades.", she sighs out. Well, looks likes tha Princess is 'n deep shite then. Ben o' course voices his disbelief 'bout tha', 'nd 'or good reason o' course. I've walked past him a few times 'n tha past, 'nd man does he have a reputation 'n him. People scatter as he walks past, they cower if he as much as looks at him. O' course not e'eryone 'n tha Isle shites themselves when he makes his presence know, but a good majority o' 'em do. Plus bein' a Villain, 'nd not just a VK, gives ya automatic street cred dependin' 'n wha' evil deeds landed ya there. Then all of a sudden, Mal drops possibly tha biggest bomb 1 could drop at a time like this. Tha' Hades is 'er DA o' all thin's.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Honestly I'm not really surprised that Mal's dad is Hades. I mean, after the whole Uma thin' her color palette's been slowly shiftin' ta a cooler toned purple. Her hair and outfit is practically blue for fucks sake, and that sure as Hell didn't come from her mother. Ben takes a moment ta compose himself, so I take this as my opportunity ta slip a question in. "So ya're half fairy and half God? Does that make ya a fairy Demigod?", I ask Mal. She actually looks confused for a second, like she's never questioned that before. "I-I don't really know.", she says in a confused tone of voice. "WELL, next time ya see yare dad that might be a good question ta ask.", I point out. Ben steps up ta speak. "Well I'll have to send guards, to get him.", Ben relents. Ahhh, already makin' exceptions for yare future father in law I see. Uma makes a comment about hitchin' a ride. They didn't even bring UP sendin' ya back, the fuck? Carlos and Jay move ta stand beside Ben as Uma explains that the Isle's her home and stuff. Weren't ya just tryin' ta get off that floatin' rock that ya hated so much a hot minute ago? Harry steps up behind her amd places his hands on her shoulders. "Well then, ya'll need yare 1st mate.", he comments. I teleport next ta Harry in a puff of red smoke and glitter. "I'ma head out ta.", I say while makin' eye contact with Harry. He doesn't make any objections, though everyone else looks hella surprised. "The Isle will be in good hands, and I don't completely understand why you're going back Hazel, but if that's what you really want I won't stop you.", Mal comments.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Tha lass can' REALLY be serious can she? She's gonna leave e'erythin' 'hind PERMANENTLY, 'or meh? E'en though I tried ta brush 'er off 'or other women, 'mong other reasons. Celia hops up 'nd asks ta go back ta. Then Mal makes 'nother heartfelt speech 'nd apologizes 'gain 'or lyin'. E'eryone forgives 'er, includin' meh. She's tryin' ta protect e'eryone, e'en though tha villain this time was from their own school.. She has good 'ntentions. We wait 'till Gil comes back with Carlos 'nd Jane ta get tha' ride. Tha ride was pretty quiet, none o' us 'ttempts ta make any conversation. Afta tha limo stops we all pile out 'nd watch Jay drive 'way. Uma takes a deep breath 'fore spinnin' 'bout. "It's been a while. Oh how I've missed this place.", she sighs. Celia's 'ready gone, ran off ta go hug 'er da 'r somethin'. "I could've sworn ya hated this place.", Hazel comments. Please tell meh they're not gonna be constantly buttin' heads. Tha'll get 'nnoyin' real fast. "Yeah this place is kinda the worst, but it's still our home. It's where we're from, and all we've ever really known.", Uma lets tha lass know 'fore takin' off 'n tha direction o' tha Chip Shop. We all follow 'er o' course. As we're walkin', somethin' comes ta me attention. I look o'er at tha lass, she looks back at meh 'nd quirks 'er brow. "Hey lass, yare magic works 'ere 'n tha Isle right?", I confirm. She nods 'er head. "Ya do remember the last time I was here right?", she asks meh 'n an amused tone o' voice. "WAIT, YOU CAN DO MAGIC? Can I see?!", Gil exclaims as he rushes o'er ta 'er side. I roll me eyes as she giggles at his excitement.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"Well what do ya wanna see sweetie?", I ask him. Afta thinkin' that over for a, moment, his face lights up even MORE than it already was. "Can you make grapes appear?!", he asks. WOW, never seen someone so excited over somethin' as simple as, grapes. Though I can't really say I'm, surprised, fruit basically doesn't exist here. "Do ya want red or white grapes?", I ask back. His eyes widen. Oh don't tell me he didn't know there was more than 1 kind of grapes, this poor child. "What color were the grapes ya tried?", I follow up. Harry lets out an exaggerated groan, I'm guessin' he wants ta back ta what he was talkin' about. "Don't worry Hooky, this'll only take a moment.", I say in a sing song tone of voice as I glance over in his direction. "Green, but wouldn't that make them green grapes?", Gil asks. I let out a giggle. "Ya'd think that's how it would work sweetie, but no. Those were white grapes, and don't ask me why they're called that I didn't come up with it. I'll just give ya both.", I tell him. My eyes light up, and with the snap of my fingers, some red smoke and a lil bit of red glitter, a bowl appears in Gil's hand. Filled with red and green grapes of course. He almost drops the bowl in surprise, but thankfully doesn't. Pretty soon he's shovelin' grapes down his throat, and I can't stop laughin' at his enthusiasm. I look ahead and catch Uma lookin' at me. "What?", I ask with the tilt of my head. She shrugs her shoulders. "Oh nothing much, was just wondering how you're able to do magic in a magic free zone.", she replies.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Aye, Uma's askin' tha right question. She shouldn' be able ta do any magics 'ere at all, so why can she? Why's tha lass so special? She shrugs 'er shoulders back at Uma. "I have no idea Captain, but the barrier DOES limit what I'm able ta do.", she tells Uma. Uma looks e'en more intrigued. She beckons tha lass at walk at 'er side, I follow ta. Gil stays 'hind us still chokin' down those grapes. "So how powerful are you exactly if you call this limited?", Uma asks 'er. She just shrugs 'er shoulders 'gain. "I don't know, I never pushed myself ta my limits.", the lass answers. So either she's ne'er really bothered with improvin' 'er magic abilities 'r she doesn't actually have a limit. Is tha' e'en possible, 'or someone ta not have a limit? "Well clearly you're more powerful than the barrier.", Uma comments. I ne'er really thought 'bout wha' it means ta be able ta use magic 'ere. I didn' think there actually was anythin' more powerful than the barrier, 'sides tha wand. "Does tha' mean ya're more powerful than tha wand?", I chime 'n. Hopefully Uma won' be mad at meh 'or askin' somethin' durin' 'er grillin' process. E'en though she's not takin' the rough approach it's clear she's sizin' tha lass up 'nd gettin' information outta 'er. "Maybe lol, I wouldn't ACTUALLY know unless someone used the wand against me.", she says 'n me direction. I nod me head, 'nd sneak a glance at Uma's direction. She gives meh a nod, so it looks like I asked a good question then.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Don't THINK I can't see what Uma's tryin' ta, do. She's tryin' ta figure me out, and if I'm a, threat, ta what she has. For someone who's all of a sudden REAL proud ta live on the Isle, ya'd think she'd know how ta be a bit more subtle about it. The Chip Shop soon comes inta view. "Do you think you could've defeated Audrey on your own if you had tried?", Uma asks. I see we're, still, not done with the this lil 'game' of 20 questions. I shrug my shoulders. "I guess we'll never know.", I sigh while slightly shakin' my head. I skip up ta the front door and kick it open. Then I walk up ta the bar, someone puts a plate of fries in front of me. "Thank you.", I chirp before discreetly magicin' up a fork. Pretty soon cheers erupt as Uma walks in with Harry and Gil at her side. "WHAT'S MY NAME?!", Uma screams. The rest of the crew obviously all scream Uma, even Gil. Wow, constantly seeking validation because of lingerin' insecurities I see. I wonder if that has anythin' ta do with Mal callin' her, Shrimpy, in the past. She gathers the crew around the bar, and stands on the other side. To ensure she has everyone's attention and to establish a difference in rank no doubt, interestin'. "So, what's been going on in my absence? Besides Hazel here joining our crew, I'll already been filled in on that.", Uma asks everyone. I wonder if any of them will bring up that lil, fight of sorts, that I had with Ginny and those 2 female members of the crew whose names I, can't REALLY be bothered ta remember. That wouldn't be a very, wise, decision on their part if they did that and it caused problems for me. Then I'd have ta hurt them, lol.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Harry recruited Ginny as well, she's the new waitress here.", Bonny says while rollin' 'er eyes. Don' know why Bonny's actin' like it's such a big inconvenience 'or 'er, she doesn' e'en have ta interact with Ginny. "Good, means I don't have to waste as much time waiting tables anymore.", Uma replies. Glad she doesn' have any issues 'bout me decision. Surprised no one's given any lip 'bout tha lass bein' back. Speakin' o' tha lass, she's bein' awful silent there just shovin' chips down 'er throat. "Hey can I have some?", Gil loudly whispers as he takes a seat next ta 'er. She slides 'er plate o'er ta him. "Weren't you JUST eating Gil?", Uma asks him. E'eryone shifts their attention ta him, 'nd he freezes just 'fore he's 'bout ta pop 'nother chip 'n his mouth. Uma waves him off as she slightly shakes 'er head. He 'tarts polishin' off tha rest o' Hazel's chips as tha rest o' tha crew fills Uma 'n. Tha lass just sits 'ere tha entire time studyin' 'er nails. I nudge 'er shoulder, 'nd she spins 'bout ta look at meh. She tilts 'er head 'nd shoots meh a questionable look. "Wha's wrong with ya?", I lean 'n ta whisper. 'er arms shoot out 'nd she wraps 'em 'round me neck ta pull meh 'n e'en closer. "Nothin' actually, checkin' in ta see what Mal's up ta.", she whispers 'n me ear. How's she managin' ta do tha'? "Wha-", I 'tart 'fore she cuts meh off. "Imagine lookin' inta a crystal ball or magic mirror, except not needin' ta use either of those thin's ta do it.", tha lass 'plains ta meh. If I wasn' so intrigued I'd clock 'er 'or cuttin' meh off like tha'.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"GODS, GET A ROOM YOU 2!", one of the other female members of the crew snaps. I let my arms drop as Harry IMMEDIATELY straightens himself out. Everyone's, lookin', at us now. Fun. "Ya should stay out o' thin's ya have no business buttin' inta, but 'or tha record we weren' e'en messin' 'round.", Harry defends. That hoe interrupted a perfectly good moment ta make him question his, clearly incorrect, decision ta not mess around with me anymore. I crack my neck before hoppin' up and starin' her dead in the eyes. She breaks eye contact 1st of course. "Then what were you both doing over there?", Uma asks while placin' a hand on her hip. I whip my head in her direction. Harry's about ta bumble out an excuse or somethin' like that, that is of course before I decide ta speak 1st. "Careful Captain, ya wouldn' wanna come off as if ya're JEALOUS or anythin' would ya?", I ask her. She's most likely annoyed that we took all the, attention, away from her for a moment. That bein' said, bringin' this up will make her back down. She lets out a snort as she rolls her eyes. "As if I could be jealous of you 2, I could frankly care less what you 2 do in your spare time. What I do care about is what you do during MY TIME. So do me a favor and keep the PDA to a minimal and PAY ATTENTION.", Uma says before quirkin' her brow. I glance over at Harry's direction, and I can' tell if he's embarrassed or pissed. He justs silently nods as I salute her. She goes back ta talkin' about whatever she was talkin' about earlier. Harry doesn' look at me for the remainder of this, meetin'.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Lass's only back 'or a few minutes 'nd is 'ready causin' trouble. Though when hasn' she caused trouble while bein' 'ere? She sure likes ta push people's buttons. It's pretty fuckin' hilarious most o' tha time, but when it comes ta Uma, tha lass is playin' with fire. Uma dismisses us 'or tha night, 'nd I couldn' get outta there fast enough. Savin' tha world is hard work, I'm exhausted. Tha lass 'tarts followin' meh home. " 'nd where 're ya off ta 'n this fine night?", I jokin'ly ask 'er. It's clear she'll be expectin' ta stay with meh 'or howe'er long she sees fit. She giggles, 'nd I hate how cute it sounds. "Well I AM pretty worn out from taday, so I was plannin' on gettin' a good night's rest on this, lovely ship, I know.", tha lass says 'n an amused tone o' voice. It's gonna be pretty hard ta distance meself from 'er now tha' we're stuck 'n tha same island tagether 'gain. Should I e'en bother tryin' ta fight 'er 'n this? I'm bound ta fall 'or 'er all o'er 'gain if I'm bein' completely honest with meself. I wonder if she knew tha', 'nd tha's why she was so keen ta come with us. "Wha' ship might tha' be, hmm?", I ask as Uncle Smee's ship comes inta view. She skips 'head, 'tops at tha front o' tha ship, 'nd points at it. "Why that one RIGHT, there.", shes says dramatically. I let out a snort as I follow 'er inside. I bound down tha stairs afta 'er, 'nd come inta an empty livin' room. Uncle Smee's 'ready asleep then, otherwise he'd be sittin' o' tha couch ready ta greet meh as usual. "So, ya live here permanently then?", Hazel asks meh.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I already know the answer ta that, but I can't let him know that I've been 'spyin'' on him. "Ya, e'er since yare generous donation, I've been crashin' 'ere. Speakin' o' which, where'd ya e'en get tha' much money anyway?", Harry asks me. Magic, obviously. Does he think magic can't be poofed up from thin air or somethin? He starts leadin' us down a hallway, ta his room I'm assumin'. I can practically FEEL the exhaustion flowin' off him. It's quite sad really, that that LIL of a confrontation took that much out of him. "Magic silly. Despite what, some people, might believe you can in fact POOF up money from thin air. How're ya're sisters by the way? It'd be, 'rude', of me not ta ask.", I explain. He open the door ta his room before usherin' me inside. I take a quick look around. Why the fuck he'd decorate this room almost EXACTLY like his old one beats me, maybe he just really likes this aesthetic. I plop down on his bed as he shuts the door behind him. "Makin' money doesn' really seem like somethin' someone could do with limited magic there darlin'. Me sisters' 're fine, Uncle Smee really laid inta me Da. He doesn' get 'em clients anymore, he has all tha money he needs 'or booze now.", Harry informs me. It's not my fault if other magical bein's are, weaker, than me. Movin' on from that, it's good ta hear that Smee finally grew a pair and stepped up. Harry walks over ta a laundry hamper, and starts undressin'. Oh goody, looks like I'll be gettin' a show before bed. "It's just paper with some fancy print on it, nothin' ta complicated about that. On a softer note, I'm glad thin's are better, ya deserved better than THAT. On a not as soft note, ya want some help with that?", I ask him.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

'ppose she's right, it is just paper afta all. I'm a VK 'nd a pirate, people don' e'er look at meh 'nd think, aye tha' lad deserves better. Especially someone from 'cross tha water. I don' get why she seems ta care 'or meh so much, right now she really has no reason ta, I've kinda acted like a bit o' a prick as o' late. Yet 'ere she is, don' really get wha' makes meh so special. 'sides me good looks 'nd talents. I pause as I'm 'bout ta shrug me vest off. "Help with wha' lass?", I ask 'er. I'm not e'en doin' anythin' tha' requires help. She lets out a giggle. There she goes 'gain with soundin' cute, it's gonna be a long night isn' it? "Changin' clothes of course.", she says like it's tha most obvious thin' 'n tha world. I raise me brows. Well, tha' didn' take long at all. 'er eyes flash red 'or a split second, 'nd she holds 'er hand up. Then it hits meh, she meant by usin' 'er magic. I almost feel somethin' akin ta disappoint as I nod me head. With a snap me dirty clothes 're 'n tha hamper, 'nd I'm 'n nothin' but me boxers. "What's with the, disappointed, look on yare face Hooky? Don't tell me ya wanted me ta do it with my own hands.", tha lass says 'n an amused tone o' voice as she holds 'er hands out. I did not have a 'disappointed' look 'n me face, tha's a lie! Right, lass is full o' it. Just as a precaution I do make me face go blank as I make me way o'er ta 'er. She looks amused. "Why so amused?", I ask as I cross me arms while standin' 'fore 'er. She shrugs 'er shoulders 'fore snappin' 'er fingers once 'gain. Leavin' 'er 'n 'er underwear. I swallow as me eyes slightly widen.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Teasin' him is gonna be soooo much fun. "Cause ya still want me even afta bein' OH SO, exhausted, from savin' the world earlier.", I point out before rollin' ta my side of the bed and slidin' under the blankets. That makes him get that, defensive, look on his face before he joins me in bed. "I DON' wan' ya like tha', tired 'r not.", he grumbles. I bust out laughin'. That's 1 of the BIGGEST damn lie I've ever heard. EVERYONE wants me, whether they can admit it ta themselves or anyone else for the matter. It's a, 'curse', I seem ta have. There's just somethin' about me that PULLS people in, entrances them, intrigues them. "Ya're funny, Hooky.", I tell him. He quickly turns ta his side so he's facin' me, I do the same. "I'm bein' serious lass.", he replies. Oh is that so lol? We'll see about THAT. I slide over ta him so our faces our inches apart. He tries ta scoot back, cute. I lock my arms around his neck before he get the chance ta though. "If ya don't want me, then this shouldn't be a problem.", I say with a big grin on my face. He narrows his eyes at me. Oh don't tell me I'm pushin' yare buttons mistah tough guy. "It doesn', I just don' wanna be this close ta ya.", he snaps. I fake a hurt expression on my face. "Ow, that cuts deep sweetie, I'm hurt.", I say as I bat my eyelashes. I feel him swallow, good. "No ya're not, ya're enjoyin' this.", he breathes out. Ya're right there, cutie. "Why would I enjoy bein', unwanted?", I ask him with an innocent look on my face. The annoyance he worked so hard to plaster all over his face, falters. Ooo, gettin' CLOSER.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"Tha's not wha' I meant!", I exclaim. I wasn' tryin' ta make 'er feel unwanted either.. 'ppose tha' message got lost 'n translation afta I said I didn' wan' 'er- oh.. "What DID ya mean then?", she softly asks meh. Any trace o' jest 'r 'musement leaves 'er face, she looks vulnerable. She wouldn' just let tha' slip if she didn' it wan' ta. Is this 'nother game, 'r is she chosin' ta trust meh with this side o' 'er? "Ya're enjoyin' watchin' meh squirm.", I say. Yah it's a bit o' a cop out ta 'er question, but I don' wanna do this right now. I'm tired I just wanna at least get some shut eye 'fore havin' ta have 'nother serious conversation. "Would ya rather us switch positions and YA watch ME squirm?", she jokes. Tha' lighthearted look comes back ta 'er face, I can 'ell it's forced. "I t'ink I'll pass lass.", I snort. She lets go o' meh 'fore scootin' back ta 'er side o' tha bed. "Don't think I didn't notice what ya did there a second ago. I'll give ya a pass, just this once, cause ya're tired and I'm considerate like that.", tha lass says 'fore turnin' 'round ta sleep. "Yah, considerate.", I mutter. I'm lucky she didn' press 'n til I caved, but me luck'll run out by 'morrow I'm sure o' tha' much. "Fuck.", I mutter under me breath when I realize I 'orgot ta turn out tha lights. I don' have tha energy ta walk all tha way o'er there 'nd back, course this is just me luck I guess. I'm 'bout ta shove tha sheets off meh when I hear a snap. Tha lights 're snuffed out, 'nd tha room's 'lmost completely dark 'cept 'or tha light comin' 'n from tha window. "Thanks lass.", I tiredly say just 'fore I pass out.

* * *

***Minor Time Skip***

**Hazel's POV:**

I wake up 1st again, which isn't surprisin' considerin' how tired my poor baby was last night. I lay in bed for a hot minute, usin' my magic ta see what's goin' on in Auradon naturally. Audrey's alive, damn it, and everyone looks like they're in better spirits. Oh great, what'd I miss? This just won't do. I rewind time just a lil bit, and all of a sudden Hades is gettin' out of a limo bein' flocked by body guards with chains around his ankles and wrists. Isn't that a lil bit, excessive? Hades and Mal have a short exchange all while he points out the double standards goin' on there. Then Hades and Beast have this weird growl off afta Mal gives him the glowin' rock. Is Hades part dog now or somethin' I'm lost. He wakes up Audrey, and the bitch of course looks 'sorry'. Her and Mal have a moment, yada yada yada. How borin' and OH SO, predictable. As if she even DESERVED their apologies, but MOVIN' ON from that. As Mistah Blue Flame is bein' towed away Mal runs afta him, they have a heart ta heart kinda thin', it was actually pretty sweet. I wonder what havin' a dad is like.. I fix time, bringin' us back ta the present. I hear footsteps, heavy footsteps. I take it that's Mistah Smee. There's a knock on the door. "Harry, son, Uma just stopped by she said-", Mistah Smee starts sayin' as he's openin' the door. He obviously stops short when he sees me layin' here. I wave at him, he hesitantly waves back. I nudge Harry awake, which takes a moment cause boy he did NOT wanna get up yet.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I feel someone shovin' me shoulder, I try wavin' 'em off but they're persistent. I crack me eyes open 'nd it's tha lass. "Ya better not be wakin' me up 'or-", I 'tart grumblin' out 'fore she puts a 'top ta tha'. "Ya're Uncle's here.", she explains. I just 'bout break me eyelids 'rom openin' 'em so fast. I sit up when I realize how bad this looks right now. "Uncle Smee I promise this isn' wha' it looks like.", I stammer out. He nods his head. "I believe you son, but even if this was exactly what it looks like I wouldn't be mad. You're a young man after all and-", Uncle Smee 'tarts 'fore I plug me ears. I can hear tha lass' muffled cacklin', o' course she'd t'ink tha' this is funny. "Can we not have THA' conversation right now? Wha'd ya come 'n 'ere 'or anyway?", I ask him as I slowly pull me hands 'way from me ears. "Oh right! Uma just stopped by, she is such a sweet girl, and she wanted me to tell you dress nice because Lady Mal and King Ben's engagement party is this afternoon.", Uncle Smee tells meh. They really couldn' wait a day 'r 2 ta rub their happiness 'n e'eryone's faces could they? Tha lass sits up, tha look o' dread plastered 'cross 'er face. "Don' tell meh ya left all yare Boradon dress back 'n Boradon.", I joke. She playfully rolls 'er eyes at meh. "Yes, but that's not really my concern. I can poof up a frilly dress if I need ta.", she plainly says. "Well, uh, I'll just leave you two to get ready. It was nice to see you again Hazel.", Uncle Smee says while shieldin' his eyes. Why's he- oh wait. Lass isn' wearin' a shirt. T'ank Hades she's wearin' a bra, 'r else this would've been awkward.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"It was nice ta see ya ta Mistah Smee!", I chirp as he makes his way out. I poof up my phone and shoot a text ta Ben. Is this just dress nice, or mandatory formal? I'm fucked if it's mandatory formal. "Oye, who're ya textin' lass?", I hear Harry ask me as he leans over ta try and see for himself. I laugh as I hold my phone out of his eye sight. "Hey! If ya must know, I'm askin' Ben somethin'.", I tell him. He looks a bit surprised. "Ya can get through ta Boradon?", he asks as if I didn't just say Ben. I nod my head as I shoot him a 'duh that's what I just said' kinda look. "Well wha'd ya ask 'im anyway?", he questions. I swear, his burnin' curiosity's gonna be the end of me. "If I just have ta dress like I'm NOT goin' ta a strip club, or if it's a mandatory formal kinda thin'.", I inform him. My phone pings, I've got a reply from Ben. My heart sinks, it's mandatory formal because why wouldn't it be, it's Auradon afta all. I suppose I could break this rule, no one would really say anythin' ta me about it, I break rules ALL the time. That'd be dishonest though, and like I'm disownin' my mother, my adoptive mother I mean. "Well, wha's tha verdict darlin'?", Harry asks me. I quite like the endearin' term, darlin', when it comes from him. I let out a long sigh before grumblin', "Mandatory formal.". He quirks a brow a me. "Wha's so bad 'bout tha'? Ya just have ta wear a fancy dress 'r somethin' right?", he asks me. I take it the Isle doesn't have mandatory formal, I honestly didn't expect it ta, but I figured people here would've at least HEARD about it on the tv.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"It's a BIT, more than, that. Yes ya have ta dress real fancy, and there's no way of gettin' out of that. Ya also have ta flaunt yare royal title if ya have one, if not it's daughter/son of whoever yare parent(s) is. Wear a crown if ya're royal, and wear yare parents colors/somethin' that shows who ya're the child of.", tha lass 'plains ta meh. Tha's wha' she's worryin' 'bout? So wha' if she has ta.. " 'nd cause ya're adopted tha' makes thin's difficult?", I ask while tryin' ta look sympathetic. She hops out o' bed, I follow 'er. "I don't need yare sympathy, and that's not even the issue.", she defends. Was it insensitve o' meh ta ask? "Then wha' is lass?", I ask as I move ta 'tand 'n front o' 'er. I know family's a sore subject 'or 'er, probably shouldn' have brought it up. "I have ta parade 'round announcin' who my adoptive parent is, which I'm usually subtle about. I don't wear their colors or anythin' I just wear somethin' nice that could vaguely allude ta them.", tha lass points out. I perk up at tha'. Tha lass ne'er did tell me who 'er 'parent' is. "Do ya not have a good 'lationship with 'em?", I ask. We make eye contact. "We do for the most part, they don't agree with 'how I conduct myself' sometimes, but otherwise we're good. Before ya ask the issue has been that people like ta point out how I'm adopted, and also 'cause of who my 'mother' is and what that makes me.", Hazel further explains. If they get o' fine it shouldn' matter wha' some pricks 'cross tha water might say. Though I'm sure I'd feel tha same way ta if I were 'n 'er shoes, me Da's a touchy 'nough subject as is. I can' imagine havin' ta throw bein' adopted inta tha'.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DESCENDANTS MOVIES, BOOKS, OR CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Engagement Party**

**Hazel's POV:**

"O' come 'n now lass, 're ya really gonna let some snooty royals get ya down?", Harry asks as a way ta try and cheer me up. Which is realll nice of him and all, but not exactly HELPFUL, in this situation. As soon as this, engagement party starts, everyone here's gonna know what I am. "It's not the, 'snooty royals', that I'm worried about.", I admit. It takes a minute for him ta get it, but a look of understandin' flashes across his face. I dramatically roll my eyes. I'm really just, stallin', at this point honestly. Before I go paradin' around the Isle in a, *insert puke noise here, elegant gown and crown, I have ta tell him. The thought of tellin' him is probably the closest I'll ever get ta callin' somethin', scary. "Aye, ya're worried 'bout wha' tha crew'll say when they find out ya're from Boradon 'ren't ya?", Harry asks me. Well, he's not COMPLETELY wrong. I nod my head. I have a feelin' this is NOT gonna be fun. "But that's not, all.", I breathe out. He quirks his brow at me. I take a step back, and swallow. "I'm more worried about what ya will think.", I start off. That's a good startin' point right? I FEEL like it is. I mean, I can't exactly DROP a truth bomb on him. Okay I coulddd, and seein' his shook expression would be HILARIOUS, but I SHOULD be more tactful with this. I can't risk losin' him again, I'm finally startin' ta get him back. He's ta important ta me, I have ta get this right. "Wha're ya 'n 'bout lass? I 'ready know ya're from Boradon, 'nd I've come ta terms with it.", Harry points out. Ya well OBVIOUSLY if ya were willin' ta yeet me ta the side for whatever 'pretty' AURADON chick ya thought was gonna come yare way. Then ya CLEARLY don't have an issue with fuckin' someone from across the water.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

"I don't mean about me bein' 'from' Auradon, Harry.", tha lass says. Then wha's she- O'. "Ya're talkin' 'bout yare parent 'ren't ya?", I ask 'er. She doesn' say anythin', she doesn' e'en make eye contact with meh. Tha' must be it then. "I don' care.", I say with a shrug. Tha lass furrows 'er brows. "What EXACTLY, do ya mean by that?", she asks. I have ta clarify wha' I meant? I thought I was pretty bloody clear 'bout it. "Can I as least go inta more detail as I get ready? If Uma 'erself came 'ere ta make sure I'm there 'n time tha' means I can' be late.", I 'nform 'er. She rolls 'er eyes. "Yeah sure, if it's THAT important ta ya. NOW, explain.", Hazel brushes off. I let out a snort as I pad o'er ta me closet, she trails afta meh. "Wha' I mean is, I don' care who raised ya. Tha' doesn' change me opinion 'bout ya. Who was it anyway hmm, Tinkerbell, Wendy, Wendy's daughter Jane, one o' Tinkerbell's fairy friends? I'm 'ssumin' yare adoptive mum is someone me Da doesn' like if ya're tha' worried 'bout it.", I ask 'er as I pull out some o' me best clothes. She steps ta side as I turn 'round 'nd toss me clothes onta me bed. "Not exactly.", she nervously laughs out. I fish out some socks 'nd fresh boxers from me dresser. "Who then? Come 'n, it's really not tha' big o' a deal I promise.", I prod. "It's-", she 'tarts ta say 'fore I have ta cut 'er off. "Wait! Would ya mind turnin' 'round 1st so I can get dressed?", I ask 'er. She rolls 'er eyes yet 'gain 'fore spinnin' 'round. "Ya know I've seen yare dick before, right?", she giggles out just as I 'tart changin'.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"Don' ya mean sucked?", Harry jokes. I throw my head back, lettin' out a cackle. I have ta slap my hand over my eyes cause I wouldn't want him ta think I was, dare I say, sneakin' a PEEK lol. "So anyway, as ya were sayin'.", he says afta I finally stop laughin'. I sober up at THAT, remark. "My, adoptive mother, is Merida.", I admit. There's a moment of silence, that's realllyyy makin' me wann turn around ta catch his facial expression. "Like tha Queen o' DunBroch Merida?", he asks. I let out a sigh. Of course EVEN on the Isle he'd know exactly who my, 'mother', is. "Ya.", I shortly respond. Afta a moment of rustlin', I can tell he's dressed. "Sooo, ya're a Princess afta all.", he giggles. I whip around and GLARE at his smug face. "I'm NOT a Princess.", I snap. He grins at me before saunterin' over. I sweeaarrr he did this just so I couldn't FULLY enjoy how hot he looks right now. "O' but technically ya 're, ya.", he hums out before boopin' my nose. I swat his hand away. " 'nd now I FINALLY know how ta get under yare skin, lassy.", he laughs out. He is havin' WAY ta much fun with this. If he were anyone else, he'd be UNCONSCIOUS by now. "Are ya DONE yet?", I grumble. He thankfully has enough, sense, ta knock that grin off his face. "Just about.", he chirps. I surge forward and YANK him close ta me. "I'm not a, Princess. PUSH the 'technicalities' aside, and I'm what others would call a, 'poser' or a 'fake princess'. I don't have ANY royal blood, that I know of, and certainly not any blood relations ta the royal FAMILY of DunBroch. I'm not ONE of them, I'm not one of ANYONE. I don't know WHAT I am.", I rant. I let my eyes lower at my last statement before, steppin' back.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Maybe I shouldn' have teased 'er so much 'bout it.. I take a step 'orward, 'nd slip a finger under 'er chin ta lift it up. She let's meh 'nd our eyes meet. " 'ey, ya kno' exactly who ya 're. Ya don' need ta kno' yare past 'r lineage 'or tha'. We're all more than how 'nd who we were raised by right?", I manage ta say with a smile. She slightly smiles back at meh 'fore leanin' up ta smash 'er lips 'gainst mine. Me eyes widen 'n shock, e'en tho much more shockin' thin's have happened as o' late. I 'nstinctively grab 'er waist 'nd pull 'er 'n closer. I kiss 'er back. There really is no point 'n fightin' this, it's tha 1 fight I KNOW I won' win. Ugh, I hate how soft she makes meh. As soon as she moans inta me mouth I know she's won 'nd I have an 'nstant boner. I pull 'way, 'nd she lets out a needy whine. Oh Gods, she'll be tha death o' meh 'or sure. "We'll be late if we keep this up.", I pant out. "I can freeze time if ya'd like.", tha lass 'mediately offers. Now this time I'm RIGHTLY shocked. "Ya can freeze time? E'en while bein' here?", I sputter out. She giggles. "Pretty much, I froze and rewound time earlier when we were still in bed. I wanted ta see what Mal was up ta. Which by tha way, they brought Mal's good ol' daddy dearest, over ta save Princess Entitlement. UNFORTUNATELY, her annoyin' self survived.", she cooly replies. Ya're kiddin', she can rewind time ta, as she's spyin' 'n other people, all while bein' 'nside tha barrier? Tha lass is a bloody juggernaut. "Ya really 're somethin' special, ya know tha'?", I chuckle. She smiles at meh 'fore pullin' meh ta tha bed. "Lass I 'ready told ya we'll be late if-", I 'tart protestin' before she shushes meh. I shoot 'er a dirty look as I sink down onta tha edge o' me bed.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I can't believe Harry really doesn't care that I'm, ya know. I shouldn't ACTUALLY be ta surprised, sooner or later he was bound ta be okay with it. Makes perfect sense that it's sooner since ya know, he's apparently OKAY with Princesses now. "What's with the dirty look Hooky, do ya WANT me ta get dressed, or not?", I ask as I tilt my head ta the side. "How're ya gonna manage tha' if-", he starts ta ask before I make my eyes flash red. Afta he shuts his trap, I take a couple steps back. I SNAP my fingers, and with a poof of red smoke and glitter, I'm ready. I decide ta go with my version of formal, a floor length short sleeved red dress, that HAPPENS ta be see through. With red rose petals on the outside of the dress coverin' my tiddies, ass, and p*ssy so they're not on view for the WORLD. Sorry but, had ta censor the word p*ssy cause the author's not COMFORTABLE with the word in that context. Pftt, the author's a pussy lol. ANYWAY, there's also some rose petals on the bottom of the dress with a few travelin' upwards ta tie it all together and stuff. For shoes I went with some shiny strappy red high heels, that have some shiny red leaves on top of them. Then of course there's the crown, it's gold with red jewels, 'mother' let me pick it out myself. For makeup it's red eyeshadow with a red glittery lip, and I leave my eyes red. I didn't really fuck with my hair, left it down as usual. Afta I'm done, I turn my attention ta Harry to gauge his reaction. He looks like his brain is bufferin', so I'll give him a SECOND. Okay, second's up. "So what do ya think? Is this what ya were expectin' Mistah Pirate?", I ask him.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I knew tha lass was gonna deck 'erself out 'n some princessy getup, but I didn' expect 'er ta 'till find a way ta dress slutty. Not tha' I'M complainin' o' course, I'd have ta be clinically insane ta disapprove o' somethin' so perfect. I rise ta me feet, 'nd with a flourish o' course, bow ta 'er. "Ya look beautiful yare highness.", I compliment. She clenches 'er jaw at tha title. "Don't call me that.", she bites back. I straighten up 'nd grab 'er hand, placin' a kiss 'n tha back o' it. "At tha end o' tha end ya're a Princess, by blood 'r not, own up ta it. It gets under yare skin 'n a way other stuff doesn', I know, plenty o' stuff affects meh tha' way ta. I've learned it's somethin' ya can' really run 'way from. 'sides, ya make a much better Princess than those stuffy fucks anyway.", I tell 'er. She chuckles 'fore pullin' 'er hand 'way. "Come on Hooky, let's go before all the good places ta stand are TAKEN.", she says while gesturin' 'or meh ta follow 'er. She throws tha door ta me room open 'fore glidin' down tha hallway. "Uma has spots reserved 'or us I'm sure.", I reply as we make our way inta tha livin' room. I look 'round 'or Uncle Smee 'nd tha twins, 'nd find a note 'n tha table. "A spot for YA yah, doubt she'd think ta save 1 for me.", tha lass giggles. I wave tha note from Uncle Smee 'n tha air, catchin' 'er attention. She hops o'er ta meh 'nd 'ttempts ta snatch tha note out o' me hand. I yank me arm back at tha last second, laughin' at tha o'er exaggerated huff she lets out. She could've easily taken it from meh if she really wanted ta, t'ink tha' 'ttempt was purely 'or 'er own 'musement.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

"Lemme take a, wild GUESS, here and assume that note's from yare Uncle.", I comment while glancin' at said paper. He nods his head. "Well ya guess right then lassie, him 'nd tha twins left early. So it looks like we're walkin' ta tha gatherin' by ourselves.", Harry tells me. It didn't ACTUALLY hit me that there was even a, possibility, that we'd be walkin' across town with his Uncle and cousins. I wonder if he's, disappointed, that his Uncle didn't WAIT for him? I decide ta check, but I don't SENSE any disappoint rollin' off him. "Great so we're NOT waitin' for anyone, got it. Let's get this, show, on the road ALREADY Hooky!", I sigh. He rolls his eyes but SHOVES me ta the door anyway. "Ya're tha 1 who was holdin' us up lass.", Harry retorts as we speed walk off his boat and onta the docks. "That's DEBATABLE, but if it would make ya feel better, I can freeze time then teleport us inta an alleyway near the party.", I offer. He IMMEDIATELY stops walkin' and grabs my arm, yankin' me back. He rakes his hand through his hair afta he DROPS my arm. "Why didn' ya offer ta teleport us there from tha beginnin'?", he groans out. I giggle at his exasperation, but shut up afta he shoots me a GLARE. I, muster, up the most innocent look POSSIBLE. "Well ya DIDN'T, ask.", I point out as I bat my eyelashes. "Well I'm askin' now lass.", he snaps. Well someone's TOUCHY. I salute him before snappin' my fingers, coatin' the world in a sparkly red tint. For SOME reason Harry looks kinda shook even though he, literally, asked for this just now. Maybe it's all the red that's throwin' him off? Weird, red's kinda part of his WHOLE aesthetic.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I spin 'round 'nd take 'n tha sight 'fore meh. It's like lookin' at tha world through red tinted glasses. Only difference is tinted glass don' make e'erythin' sparkle ta. I look down at meself 'nd notice I'm not red, neither is tha lass. "How come we're not tinted red ta?", I ask 'er. She basically looks at meh like I'm stupid 'fore bustin' out laughin'. I let out a huff. It's not tha' funny, I was askin' a serious question. "Sorry sweetie, it's just that, WE'RE not tinted red cause we're not frozen in time along with the rest of the world.", tha lass giggles out. 'ppose I shouldn' take 'er havin' a laugh at meh ta seriously, lass busts a gut at just 'bout e'erythin'. T'ink she's got a few screws loose upstairs honestly. She snaps 'er fingers 'gain 'nd we're enveloped 'n red smoke, a second later 'nd tha smoke clears. Our surroundin's have changed, 'nd it's not hard ta figure out tha' Hazel teleported us inta tha' nearby alley she was talkin' 'bout a minute 'go. 'nother snap then tha red tint 'nd sparkles disappears. "Okay, let's GO.", tha lass chirps 'fore snatchin' me hand up. I let 'er drag me all tha way ta where e'eryone's gathered. I speed up a bit ta walk 'n step with 'er afta' I see some o' tha looks people 're throwin' 'er way. I scan tha crowd 'or Uma's bright turquoise hair, but tha lass 'parently sets 'er eyes 'n 'er 'fore I do. Cause next thin' I know she's leadin' meh through tha crowd o' surprised villains 'nd vks. Soon we're standin' 'n front o' tha entire crew. I can' help but cast a nervous glance o'er at tha lass ta make sure she's holdin' up under e'eryone's stares. She's sportin' a blank look, wonder wha's goin' o' 'n tha' pretty lil head o' 'ers.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Wow these fucks act like they've NEVER seen a, Princess, before. A female crew member steps up like she's just, ITCHIN', ta throw hands. "Bonny, don' e'en 'tart with yare shite.", Harry snaps. Aww look at HIM, attemptin' ta protect me or whatever he's doin'. He's, probably, tryin' ta protect the girl called Bonny considerin' how EASILY I could end her very existence right now. "You're kidding me right? This HAS to be a joke.", Desiree laughs out as she steps up beside Bonny. Our, fellow, crew members start whisperin' among themselves while NOT so discreetly pointin' at me. Ya're FROM the Isle, ya're pirates, stealth and discretion should be INGRAINED into yare soul by now for Gods sakes. So HOW are ya this, painfully, obvious. I really hope they're doin' that intentionally, because otherwise, that's just SAD. Uma quickly slides up and raises a hand to shut EVERYONE the fuck up before Harry or I could, comment. "You 2, come with me.", Uma says while waggin' her finger at Harry and me. I glance over at Harry and he gives me a short nod. So we trail afta Uma til we're mostly out of earshot from the crowd gathered around the HUGE flat screen that's bein', temporarily, provided by Auradon for the Engagement Party. Uma stops us before turnin' around and crossin' her arms, she quirks her brow. Harry looks nervous. I'm GUESSIN' this is somethin' Uma would need ta, immediately, know about. Well, something she THINKS she needs ta immediately know about. "Uma, I swear, I had just found out this mornin'. Ya know I would've-", he starts appologin' before brings her hand up once again.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Gods, Uma's probably gonna tear meh a new one. I brace meself 'or 'er wrath. "I know YOU would've Harry, but it WOULD'VE been nice if your little girlfriend gave me a heads up before showing up with a tiara.", Uma sighs out while rollin' 'er eyes. Oye, she's not me girlfriend! Least not yet tha' is, it's only a matter o' time 'fore she claims tha title. I'm 'bout ta object but tha lass jumps 'n o'er meh. "It's not somethin' I OPENLY, advertise.", she snaps. I rub me hand 'cross me face 'nd hold back a groan. Well it looks like denyin' she's me girlfriend is off tha table since she just GLAZED O'ER IT. I know 'er princessy status a sensitive topic she's JUST 'tarted workin' 'n bein' 'kay with, but did she have ta have a go at Uma o'er it? How Hazel has tha balls ta talk back ta Uma is beyond meh. She has magic sure, 'nd a talent 'or kickin' arse.. Ne'ermind I can see how. Uma get 'n tha lass's face, if she wasn' me captain I'd pull 'er back, but I don' have tha authority ta do so. She'd have me head if I e'en tried. "I wasn't asking you to 'openly advertise' it to the rest of the Isle. As the CAPTAIN of this crew I have the right to know EVERYTHING about EVERYONE who's in it. That INCLUDES when 1 of my crew members is lying about being a grubby orphan.", Uma says rather darkly if ya ask meh. Hazel narrows 'er eyes at 'er 'nd I have ta pray ta tha Gods tha' this won' end 'n bloodshed. "1ST off, ya don't get the right ta all of everyone's personal info just cause ya're in charge. 2ND, I wasn't lyin' about bein' an orphan, but I NEVER called myself 'grubby'.", tha lass 'torts.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I'm THISSS close ta layin' Uma's ass out on the, concrete, but Harry meekly steps up beside us. "Tha lass was adopted by Queen Merida of DunBroch, she really doesn' know who 'er birth parents 're.", Harry explains as a way ta try and diffuse the situation. Ahh, he must be afraid I'll hurt his PRECIOUS Captain lol. As if I'd do that and RISK gettin' in, trouble, with him. Uma slightly steps back before sizin' me up. Hasn't she done that, enough, ALREADY? All of a sudden, cheers and trumpets can be heard from the flat screen across the, what would you call this um village square? I mean this isn't EXACTLY a village, but close enough. "We'll finish discussing this LATER.", Uma grumbles before grabbin' Harry's arm. She starts draggin' him back inta the crowd, I follow afta them. I walk on Harry's free side, slidin' my hand inta his. He doesn't object of course. We REJOIN our crew and, lucky for me, they're ta busy starin' at the flat screen ta shoot me any more weird looks. I turn my own attention tawards the screen and immediately roll my eyes. It's the happy couple wavin' at everyone as they all curtsy and bow and shit. THIS is what I had ta dress so formally for that was, mandatory? I swear Ben just did this ta screw with me, although Ben's ta much of a nice guy ta do that. Either Mal had a play in this, or it's COINCIDENTAL. Whatever, it's ta late ta ponder that NOW. Ben and Mal climb some stairs so they're lookin' down on everyone, that's always fun. Oh GODS, please don't tell me I have ta 'sit' through another Ben speech. Those are soooo BORIN'.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Oh great we got up early just ta listen ta Ben get all mushy o'er Mal, cause tha's EXACTLY how I wanted ta spend me day ya. He better hurry up 'nd get this o'er with, 'less his goal is ta bore us all ta death. Oh good e'eryone's toastin' ta Mal, wow ne'er thought tha' thought would e'er cross me mind. If they're toastin' tha' means Ben done talkin' right? Please tell meh I'm right. O 'OR FUCKS SAKES DON' EGG MAL 'N TA MAKE A SPEECH! I don' know how much more o' this torture I'll be able ta take. As if tha lass can sense I'm discomfort, she 'tarts strokin' me hand tha' she's 'till holdin' with 'er thumb. A long, ta long if ya ask meh, pause o' silence follows. E'eryone 'tarts lookin' at each other, probably wonderin' why tha fuck Mal's got stage fright all o' a sudden. E'eryone dramatically gasps, 'nd e'en we're all kinda shook afta Mal claims she can' be tha Queen o' Boradon. Well 'cept Hazel o' course, she 'till looks like she can' be bothered with it all. I lean o'er 'nd whisper 'n 'er ear, "Don' suppose ya 'ready saw this comin'?". She holds back a giggle, which I don' t'ink I've e'er seen 'er do 'fore. Must not wanna draw 'ttention ta us while we're discussin' this. She turns 'er head ta whisper back, "I didn't look inta the future, OR read Sugar Plum's mind, if that's what ya're askin'. This is Sugar Plum and Beasty Boy we're talkin' about here, they'll probably make a BIG spectacle like they usually do. Share whatever life lessons they've learned, then everyone starts singin' and dancin' and BOOM, 'happy endin's' are passed around their group.".

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Harry LOOKS like he's about to respond, but Mal starts talkin' overhead. Wow, cut off yet again, I kinda feel bad about HOW much everyone seems ta interrupt him. Whether intentional, or not. We turn our attention back ta the screen, yawn. Mal reveals her, not so brilliant idea, of lockin' down the Isle in this bubble for eternity. She actually admits she was wrong, which I have ta hand ta her, isn't the EASIEST thin' ta do in front of basically everyone. In case ya were wonderin', yes this event's bein' televised. I mean when ISN'T some event revolvin' around Ben and Mal NOT televised? Okay great, here comes the life lesson. I catch Harry puff up with pride at the mention of him. I glance over and Uma looks pretty smug about all that ta. So I'm assumin' the ENTIRE crew, even the ones that weren't actually there, are all hypin' themselves up right now because of this. The other random people gathered around us that have NO idea what happened seem kinda confused, it must suck bein' outta the loop, can't relate. I'm sure Hades got a REAL kick outta Mal admittin' he's her dad. Okay now even the randos in the Auradon crowd are like, what the fuck did I miss while I was out, lol. I know the randos in this crowd here are fuckin' reelin' like that's the craziest thin' they ever heard. Wow some of these people REALLY need ta get a life. Wow it took Mal THIS long ta realize everythin's a grayscale and not, completely in black and white? I mean it clearly took almost everyone, not includin' me obviously I'm the DEFINITION of grayscale, else this long ta decipher that as well so I can't really call Mal out for that. Queen of the Isle ta? Isn't the Isle under the jurisdiction of Auradon already, I mean, wasn't the Isle a part of Auradon until the OG Beasty Boy renamed it 'The Isle Of The Lost' and yeeted all the 'villains' here? Wouldn't that mean she'd be Queen of the Isle ta by default?

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

Aye, now Mal's 'n tha right track finally. I don' know where she's goin' with this, but this party just got a whole lot more interestin'. I check tha lass's reaction 'nd she's smirkin' like she DOES know where this is goin'. So either tha lass is really smart 'r I'm a wee bit slow taday. As soon as Ben says it's time 'or 'orgivness, tha lass 'tarts jumpin' up 'nd down, she's real excited. He can' mean wha' I t'ink he means right? Uma looks really hopeful, 'nd e'eryone 'tarts whisperin' 'gain. I shouldn' get me hopes up but, wha' if they let us come back ta Auradon? As soon as Ben says wha' turns me hopes inta a reality, all Hell breaks loose 'n tha best way possible. Cheers 'nd screams, out o' control laughter, hugs bein' tossed 'bout, e'eryone's 'n high spirits. Tha crew's makin' toasts with 'nvisible glasses. I end up huggin' Uma 'nd spinnin' 'er 'bout, much like how I did when we saved Auradon. Tha lass is beamin', but slightly falters when a look o' wha' I t'ink is realization hit 'er. Tha' look disappears just as quickly as it came, I wonder wha' she figured out. I'll ask 'er 'bout it later, now's not tha time. Claps 'nd cheers can be heard from tha telly as Fairy Godmother brings tha wand o'er. With a loud boom, the barrier disappears 'nd so do tha clouds that've been hangin' o'er us e'er since I can 'member. Tha bridge forms, 'nd e'eryone rushes ta where tha bridge meets tha Isle. Tha sun is shinin', here, 'n tha Isle. At this point I really ne'er thought I'd see tha day, tha day when E'ERYONE 'n tha Isle would be seen as more than just a villain.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I know I should be JUST as happy as everyone else around me, and I am. Or at least I WAS, until I realized what this means. Harry'll be back in Auradon surrounded by thirsty hoes, who will NO DOUBT be charmed by his good looks, accent, and winnin' personality. He'll get ta have Auradon hoes for days like he originally wanted, he won't NEED me anymore, if he ever did. WANT is probably the better term, he won't want my love, he won't want me.. I shake my head and put on a brave face. I can TELL he noticed somethin' was off, but he's ta caught up in the moment ta care enough ta ask. I trail afta him as we all run out ta where the Isle and the bridge connect. I glance back and Uma's right behind us, she LOOKS like she's fightin' back tears, before laughin' out, "My plan.". I can ALREADY hear the piano in the distance, a song's comin' up. Of course, it wouldn't be the GRAND finale without 1. Uma runs up these steps, Harry and GIl RUSH ta follow. I'm right behind them of course, then for some reason Celia's creepin' up the other staircase. Honestly she can just go RIGHT back down, besides helpin' move the plot along a couple times she's been pretty useless this ENTIRE time. I can't tell if Uma and Mal are singin' ta each other all the way across a long bridge, or if they're singin' ta their respective crowds below them. For visual purposes it's the 1st 1, for logical that actually makes sense purposes, it's be the 2nd 1. Then all the main characters, except for Hades he's not due ta show up yet, line up in front of the railin's for another nice visual shot. Then everyone runs down the steps, honestly what WAS the point of runnin' up them in the 1st place, besides the directors artistic vision?

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

I'm more than happy ta sin' 'long 'nd march down tha bridge with e'eryone else. Tha lass is 'till near meh, but she refuses ta join 'n o' tha festivities. I don' know wha's got 'er panties 'n a twist but she needs ta lighten up, now's a really good time ta let 'er party animal out. I nudge 'er 'nd give 'er a pointed look. She gets tha message 'nd finally joins 'n o' tha fun. Afta we all dance 'bout 'or a bit 'n tha bridge we head 'or where tha REAL party's at, where tha bridge meets Boradon. I 'ppose now I'll have ta 'tart gettin' used ta callin' it Auradon now 'cause it won' be so borin' anymore. Uma 'tops us at tha edge o' tha border, as if ta make sure this isn' some elaborate trick. Then tha oddest thin' happened, all tha Bore- Auradonians bowed ta us. It felt pretty odd ta be honest. We're not exactly people who're 'pposed ta be bowed ta. I wonder if this is how tha lass feels all tha time? We follow Uma's lead as she bows back. Then tha party really commences as we fuse with tha crowd. AN unspoken kinda dance battle erupts, 'nd e'eryone's tryin' ta outdo each other. People 'tart hoppin' n tha air, doin' cartwheels, backflips, people 're doin' lifts. It's somehow organized 'nd chaotic at tha same time, 'ppose tha's wha' happens when ya mix fun people with stiffs. With e'erthin' tha' was goin' 'n 'round meh I must've missed seein' tha lass sneak off ta tha side, cause when I turn 'round she's gone. 1 wild look 'bout 'nd I can easily spot 'er stand 'mongst a crowd tha' collected 'n tha staircase. I was t'inkin' 'bout waltzin' o'er there 'nd draggin' 'er onta this dance floor, but then tha giant paper dragon gets brought out. People 'tart gatherin' 'n clumps 'nd hoppin' 'round the dragon, 'nd I can' resist. I'll pick 'er up afta this.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

FORMAL events aren't really my thin', Harry or no Harry. I glide AWAY from him and up the stairs when he isn't lookin', he can have his lil fun without me. If he REALLY wants me ta dance with him that badly he'll have no problem pickin' me out from the crowd, for obvious reasons. No one from the Auradon side commented on me showin' up with the interestin' people from across the water, let's hope it STAYS that way. I'm sure I'll get enough shit THROWN my way as is from, certain, Isle residents. Gotta say the fake dragon is impressive, but WHERE in the Hell did these random Isle people get it? Don't TELL me they magically had it hidden away somewhere safe just for, such an occasion. THEN the OG former villains make their merry way over. I see Mistah Smee hug his kids before mergin' in with the crowd. Hooky Sr. better not get any funny ideas ta join the party, and cause a scene. I'd HATE ta have ta smear his blood all over this concrete, lol. I see Harry standin' around with Uma and Evie, so naturally I go ta ease drop on the conversation. THEN I hear that, dumbass, askin' for confirmation that Mal's in fact taken. THIS IS HER ENGAGEMENT PARTY XD. It's ALMOST ta funny ta get mad at. I knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped back inta that, so many more sex options, frenzy. Of course he'd only be interested in me when he doesn't have THAT many options, and when my magic is compellin' him ta. He looks over at Evie, and there's NO distance between them. Doug has ta chime in that Evie's taken as well. Uma slaps his arm, good, she'll rein him in. She asks him what's her name 'cause apparently she's still on that. He says Uma, big shock there, but then leans in ta kiss her. She pushes him away before walkin' off. I hate this SINKIN' feelin' in my chest, and I wanna run but I have this feelin' that it isn't over yet. I need ta see this.

* * *

**Harry's POV:**

'kay I might be comin' off as desperate, e'er so slightly, but I just can' help it! All o' these lovely ladies 'round meh is messin' with me brain. I just wanna get 'n as many experiences as possible with as many o' 'em as possible. O' course as me luck would have it it's lookin' like e'eryone's taken, 'r not interested 'n Uma's case. Just as Evie 'nd tha' guy, I can' 'member his name walk off, I just see a twirl o' pink 'fore someone bumps inta meh. Wait a minute, not someone, Audrey. Tha' entitled Princess tha' tried ta off e'eryone, 'nd if I recall, it was 'cause Ben dumped 'er 'nd she couldn' be Queen. So she's single.. "Hi.", I chirp out. Shite, I should've said somethin' cooler than tha'! She shoots meh a smile 'fore curtsyin', well at least I didn' blow tha' 1. I take 'er hand 'nd twirl 'er. She yanks meh ta tha dance floor, 'nd I know I've got 'er. I see Hades join tha crowd out o' tha corner o' me eye, right 'fore confetti 'tarts fallin'. I've gotta admit, Auradonians might not let loose quite as hard as we do, but they do kno' how ta party. I don' 'nderstan' why tha lass was so- OH GODS. Hazel! I whip me head 'n 'er direction, but she's not there. Maybe she just, went ta tha toilet 'r moved ta a better spot? There's no way she saw any o' tha' right?.. I shake me head 'nd go back ta dancin' with Audrey. I shouldn' feel guilty 'bout this, we were ne'er really tagether. E'en when she went back with us we ne'er agreed tha' we were gonna be a thin' now. We made out a bit 'fore tha party 'nd we have fucked 'round a lil bit 'fore, but tha' doesn' give 'er a claim o'er meh. I tried makin' it clear e'er since we crossed paths 'gain tha' I wasn' interested 'n bein' with 'er, I tried keepin' 'er at arm's length so she wouldn' get hurt. I don' know why she had ta push..


End file.
